


Прочти в моих глазах

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ciel has many lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сиэля Фантомхайва длинная родословная, роскошное поместье, темное прошлое, туманное будущее и эйдетическая память. А еще он думает, что любит демона. Наивный маленький смертный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Совершенство. Вот что я повторял про себя изо дня в день на протяжении последних месяцев. После происшествия на «Кампании» прошло больше полугода, и с каждым часом я все отчетливее понимал, что перешел некую запретную, немыслимую ранее грань.

Все началось почти невинно: там, на корабле, я случайно обратил внимание, что демон ходит в насквозь промокшей рубашке. Подумал даже тогда, не холодно ли ему от пронизывающего ветра, и лишь на миг на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль: дворецкий очень хорошо сложен.

Следующим звоночком стала собственная болезнь, не заставившая себя ждать после купания в ледяной воде, и руки, воистину волшебные руки, ухаживающие за мной столь бережно и ласково, что когда они исчезали на мгновения, необходимые для освежения полотенец, то хотелось плакать: столько тепла, казалось, уносили они с собой. Я не знал, что шептал тогда в бреду, но истово желал, чтобы ничего странного, непозволительного…

После выздоровления ситуация только усугубилась: взгляд на руки падал почти машинально, оставались лишь жалкие попытки контролировать в эти моменты собственное выражение лица, чтобы, ни дай боже, ни один гран дикой для самого себя тяги не проявился. Пытаясь игнорировать непонятные, стремительно набирающие силу желания, я совершил ошибку: решил переключить внимание на лицо. И через некоторое, к моему стыду, оскорбительно короткое время, понял, что пропал.

О да, демон был чертовски красив. Ему, так сказать, по статусу положено. Меня до дрожи в пальцах привлекала его безупречная алебастровая кожа, остававшаяся прохладной даже в редкие для Англии знойные дни. Так и тянуло прикоснуться к ней. А эти бесстыдно завивающиеся длиннющие, как у блудливой девки, ресницы? Взгляд ведь не оторвать. А тонкие линии скул, очерченных так четко, что кажется, они вот-вот прорежут кожу? Будто у неземного, сказочного существа. Что, впрочем, истина. А губы, полные и чувственные, что почти незаметно из-за вечной насмешливой полуулыбки?

Это было похоже на наваждение. Я мог засмотреться на демона до такой степени, что полностью терял нить разговора, если таковой велся. Обычно я не склонен к рефлексии, но в данной ситуации просто не мог пустить мою ненормально сильную склонность на самотек. Не говоря уже о том, что сама склонность, даже не принимая во внимание сущность демона, в обществе порицалась.

Проанализировав свое поведение, я пришел к выводу, что в большей степени был виновен мой запоздало давший о себе знать переходный возраст. Голос, к счастью, изменился довольно быстро, период «петушиного крика» почти обошел меня стороной. А вот с проблемами более… интимного характера я столкнулся во всем их многообразии.

Чем дольше пытался воспитать в себе самоконтроль, тем быстрее и чаще предавало тело. Сначала пришли сны: вполне пристойные, но непременно включавшие в себя дворецкого. Постепенно подсознанию простых разговоров, к слову, гораздо более откровенных, чем мы обычно вели в реальности, стало мало — Себастьян стал вытворять в моей голове такое… на что не каждая супружеская пара решается. Я наводил справки, да. А что прикажете делать? Мне ведь все эти его экзерсисы спать нормально не давали. Хотя не могу сказать, что после изучения теории спокойный сон вернулся…

Видимо, тело, не получив желаемого, перешло на новый уровень доведения своего хозяина: сны постепенно смешались с действительностью. За одни сутки я мог пережить до десятка чрезвычайно смущающих моментов, начиная от «приподнятого» настроения в присутствии демона по утрам и заканчивая тем же внезапным настроением вечером. Например, на благотворительном приеме в доме маркизы Дешаль. Или на званом ужине в моем поместье. Или во время визита Элизабет. Или партии в шахматы. Или при одевании, купании, в дилижансе, на конной прогулке, на встрече с поставщиками, совещании, занятиях по истории, экономике, латыни. Где угодно и когда угодно. И всегда от возмутительной мелочи: дьявольски лукавой улыбки, приподнятой брови, насмешливого взгляда, отточенных движений, волос, походки, голоса.

В общем, некоторое время спустя я признал наконец, что схожу по демону с ума. Понял, что вот она, родимая — первая любовь. Неправильная, бессмысленная, опасная, в конце концов, но яркая и неподдельная, чистая страсть, которую нельзя было перебороть и которая, как мне казалось, не могла перегореть. Никогда.

Именно страсть. Я, признаться, тогда еще путал эти понятия и искренне считал, что моя влюбленность и есть любовь. Ведь я мечтал прикоснуться к нему и истово желал взаимности. И был готов ради него на все. Ну, почти на все.

Из меня тогда, на заре моей жизни, даже дикая, почти животная страсть не смогла вытравить мою гордость: родовое ведь понятие, а что-что, но род свой я почитал больше собственной жизни, души и что там еще прилагается к смертному. Глупый был. Хотя, если бы не эта моя гордость, едва ли бы все обернулось так…

Я знал, что Себастьян знал. Да-да, к черту витиеватости. Демон не мог не замечать моих пламенных взглядов, их даже слепой бы почувствовал. Но, по негласной договоренности — мне нравится формулировать это именно так, но на деле думаю, он просто хотел тогда дождаться моего окончательного и добровольно признанного поражения — ни словом, ни жестом не намекал на мою «слабость». Ну, а я, игнорируя собственные пунцовые щеки, скрывался в умывальной, дабы «освежиться». И не позволял себе перейти Рубикон: знал, что если решусь, то назад дороги уже не будет.

Видимо, сидела где-то глубоко во мне страшная правда, что не любит меня демон и не сможет полюбить. Но будет старательно исполнять любой, даже невысказанный приказ. И от этого становилось еще хуже. Поэтому до самого конца — до острова, этого паранормального демонического закутка, до мраморной и какой-то ирреально ледяной скамьи — молчал. И просьба моя о том, чтобы сделать все как можно больнее от той же правда шла: хотел я в последние свои минуты верить в красивую сказку, что хоть немного, но дорог Себастьяну как человек, а не вожделенная душа. Думал, он воспротивится и сделает все как можно нежнее, вопреки моей просьбе, не приказу.

Моя болезненная, горькая, удушающая влюбленность в демона на тот момент почти полностью перекрыла удовлетворение от исполнения контракта и осуществления мести. Напротив, будто назло, под живительным, хоть и иссушающим солнцем этой любви распустились качества, о которых я уже давно позабыл — совесть и сострадание. Ненависть, подпитывавшая меня на протяжении всего контракта, утратила силу с появлением чувств, просто перекрылась ими. Я пытался воскресить ее, но в большей степени приходилось симулировать, и только осознание долга не позволяло мне наплевать на сделку. Вот только долг этот был не перед семьей, а перед самим собой, так как уникальная память — мое проклятие и благословение одновременно — сохраняла мгновения моих унижений в плену со всей возможной четкостью.

Я мог просматривать их, как и любой иной эпизод моей жизни, как на киноленте, чуть ли не по кадрам. И постепенно, прокручивая их раз за разом, понял, что не испытывал потребности в мести за родителей: да, их убили и убили жестоко, но, учитывая деятельность отца, это был вполне вероятный исход. И он знал о нем.

А вот я к плену подготовлен не был — разве можно вообще быть готовым к чему-то подобному? Поэтому пребывание там сломало меня. Сломало до такой степени, что десятилетний ребенок, солнечный, в жизни не обидевший живого существа, боявшийся крови, боли и болезней, вызвал демона. И безразлично ступал по телам убитых по его первому приказу людей.

Я кардинально изменил себя в том подземелье, и не в лучшую сторону. И только сидя на скамье и чувствуя, как коченеет от холода спина и поясница, осознал, что натворил. Осознал, скольких, даже за исключением по-настоящему мерзких, людей я осудил на смерть от лезвий фамильного серебра Фантомхайвов. _*Просто потому, что мог.*_ И впервые за последние годы я пожалел об этом.

Что ж, я  _*действительно*_ заслужил участь быть поглощенным демоном.

Кто же знал, что мысленное признание своей вины так обернется? Ведь еле ощутимое прикосновение сухих губ оказалось далеко не последним, что я почувствовал в жизни…


	2. Глава 1. Как пусто в душе без миражей, без волшебства

Тихий шепот капель отдавался на грани слышимости мелодичным звоном. Он возник в моем сознании внезапно и странным образом успокоил.

Потребность открыть глаза и понять, что же происходит, стала невыносимой, и я решился. Впрочем, ничего не поменялось: та же темнота, разве что кожа словно светилась. Невольно замер, разглядывая собственную ладонь.

Странное, чуждое место, но на ад не похоже. Во всяком случае, на каноничный, библейский ад — точно. А там, кто его знает, быть может, это специальный ад для съеденных демонами? Бесконечность в темноте и полное одиночество… еще не факт, что библейский ад хуже.

Снова капель. Если это пытка, то жестокая, в стиле Преисподней. Но если источник звука все же можно найти…

Сколько шел — не знаю. Усталость, во всяком случае, не ощущалась. Пробовал считать капли, но сбился в районе шести тысяч. Постепенно их ритм учащался, пока не слился в одно неутомимое журчание, а темнота не выцвела, размываясь, и я не оказался перед каким-то проходом, словно вырубленным в куске скалы. Особого выбора не было, и я вошел.

Если бы в помещении был потолок, назвал бы это место пещерой. Стены серые, холодные и, несомненно, каменные, да и выщербленные к тому же. Как есть пещера. Только вместо свода — молочно-белый туман, завихрениями струящийся ввысь. Выхода я не обнаружил, а тот, что был за спиной, растворился, стоило полностью войти. Сама… ну, допустим, все же комната… была небольшой и совершенно пустой, не считая странного сооружения в центре.

Подойдя ближе, понял, что «сооружение» — не что иное, как родник. Струя молочного тумана с «потолка» последовательно проливалась на три одинаковых светло-серых стёклышка, каждое размером с мою ладонь, и стекала в крупную овальную каменную чашу, цельную с полом. Жидкость в чаше постоянно меняла свой цвет, причем, понаблюдав за ней некоторое время, я заметил, что цвет менялся в точности по радужному спектру. Что-то внутри меня отчаянно желало прикоснуться к роднику. И что-то так же сильно боялось этого. Я замер в нерешительности, разрываясь между противоречивыми чувствами.

— Ну здравствуй, мятежная душа, — мягкий баритон разнесся над моей головой, заставив изумленно распахнуть глаза.

Я заметался взглядом по пещере, пытаясь понять, откуда шел голос.

— Кто вы?

Послышалось чье-то веселое фырканье:

— Какая разница, как ты назовешь меня? Имени у меня нет, наиболее точного определения на твоем языке — тоже.

Даже так?

— Почему я здесь? — мой голос слегка дрожал, не знаю от чего больше — страха или неясного предвкушения.

— Хороший вопрос. Вероятно потому, что я так захотел. Хотя, не раскайся ты, то даже мне не в силах было бы вытащить тебя из пасти демона.

— Не надо так о Себастьяне, — идиотская просьба, но я не смог сдержаться. — Я соглашался на контракт добровольно.

— Конечно, иначе бы и не получилось. Я наблюдал за тобой некоторое время и теперь мне любопытно, — голос на секунду прервался, и я понял, что следующая фраза мне не понравится. — Скажи, Сиэль Фантомхайв, ты что, действительно любишь демона? Отвечай вдумчиво, от твоего ответа зависит многое.

Я хмыкнул и расслабился. Тогда я прекрасно знал, как ответить.

— Я готов ради него на все. Единственное, чего не могу — признаться ему. Понимаю, что взаимности ждать бессмысленно. Я ведь, господин без имени, собирался умереть вместе со своей тайной, хотя и знал, что Себастьян догадывается о ней. Люблю ли я демона? В иной ситуации я был бы готов пожертвовать ради него жизнью.

Я говорил так рьяно и с таким чувством, что внезапно раздавшийся смех заставил невольно дернуться и оскорбленно вскинуть брови.

— Жизнью пожертвовать, говоришь? Зачем твоя жизнь бессмертному демону? Красивый жест, причем только в твоем воображении, и не более, — жестокий смех все еще разбивался о серые стены разноцветными каплями. — А сможешь ли ты любить его, если он тебя не узнает? Сможешь, если даже имя его будет под запретом? А если твой демон будет презирать тебя, сможешь ли и после этого сказать, что любишь?

Я был настолько ошарашен столь пламенным наступлением, что, не задумываясь, выпалил:

— Смогу!

— Вот как? Наивный маленький смертный. А если узнаешь, каков твой демон _*на самом деле*_?

Интуиция взволнованно затрепетала, но я безрассудно задавил ее отрезвляющие попытки помочь:

— Я и так знаю. Себастьян ни за что и никогда не причинит мне вреда.

Очередной взрыв хохота, и я понял, что только что втянул себя во что-то очень, очень неприятное.

— О, ты еще и совсем глупый. Хорошо, да будет так. Если при нашей следующей встрече ты будешь утверждать то же самое, сможешь просить что захочешь…

Я и моргнуть не успел, как жидкость в фонтане взвилась вверх и обрушилась на меня ледяным дождем, обволакивая тело и затмевая сознание.

Вот так в день моей смерти я невольно заключил новый контракт.

С неясными условиями и эфемерным исходом.

И дьявольски сложным исполнением.

***

_Англия, Лондон, особняк семьи Кеппель, 1902 год._

 

— Томас Уотсон, противный мальчишка, где тебя черти носили?! — дородная женщина зрелого возраста рассержено потрясала изрядно загаженным полотенцем, стоя на крыльце для слуг.

Сутулый, болезненного вида ребенок лет двенадцати от звука ее голоса мгновенно втянул голову в плечи и еле слышно прошептал:

— Простите, мисс Грехем, я разносил газеты и не успел…

— Мне нет дела до того, чем ты занимаешься! Раз опоздал, выдраишь в наказание камины в комнатах: их давно уже следует освежить, — приказала женщина, брезгливо подпихнув ребенка к двери. — Живее давай, господа будут завтракать через полчаса, а ножи по твоей милости до сих пор не чищены!

— Да, мисс Грехем, — покорно пробормотал мальчик, увлекаемый в дом железной хваткой.

***

— Вы слышали? Слышали? — веснушчатое личико горничной светилось таким энтузиазмом, что Том на мгновение оторвался от чистки господских туфель. — В Ист-Энде открылась новая продуктовая лавка! Там даже сладости есть! И главное, цены такие, что я за десять пенсов четыре пирожка с повидлом купила!

— Элли, вечно ты транжиришь деньги на всякие глупости, — нахмурилась старшая, и тут же заинтересовано уточнила: — А пирожных там нет?

— Полным-полно, — воодушевилась девица, довольная, что угадала одну из слабостей мисс Грехем. — Вот только… — тут она побледнела так сильно, что даже веснушки стали незаметны.

— Что такое?

— Говорят… ну, слухи нехорошие о том месте ходят, — боязливо вздрогнув, ответила служанка. — Говорят, там дети пропадают. Лет десяти-двенадцати.

Женщины разом оглянулись на Тома, просканировали его взглядом и дружно фыркнули.

— Нет, на этого-то точно никто не позарится, — отрезала старшая, презрительно оглядывая вновь сжавшегося мальчишку. — У него вид, как у старой больной псины. Побрезгуют.

Элли недоверчиво покосилась на нее, но протестовать не решилась. Да и в глубине души была с ней вполне согласна. Тома, ходячее сиротское недоразумение, чудом попавшееся на глаза сердобольной хозяйке и лишь поэтому принятое на работу, едва ли бы кто-то похитил: скорее, корочку хлеба из жалости подали бы. Или добили бы, тоже из жалости.

Сам мальчик даже не пытался что-то ответить: слишком хорошо знал, что бывает за не вовремя оброненное слово. Работный дом, где ему довелось провести большую часть своей недолгой жизни, прекрасно этому научил. Но, привычно пропустив неприятные слова мимо ушей, информацию о новой лавке Том запомнил. Она оказалась не так далеко от его каморки и, если бы цены, поведанные горничной, подтвердились, могла стать отличным местом, где можно поесть. Или, если повезет, найти какую-нибудь работу. Зарабатывая на кусок хлеба, Том не гнушался ничем. Раньше, до получения места в особняке, даже подворовывал — это было совершенно обыденное занятие для таких, как он.

В вероятность же того, что детей действительно похищали, он не верил, а если и допускал, то мысленно соглашался с мисс Грехем: его едва ли тронут, просто не за что. Он был некрасив, излишне худ и болезненно тонок: казалось, дунешь — упадет. Удивительно, как только умудрился за время жизни на улице не подхватить какую-нибудь заразу. В общем, на роль одного из тех, кем в особом смысле интересуются некоторые знатные господа, он никак не тянул. А остального мальчик, видевший в жизни слишком много того, чего детям видеть никак не следовало, не боялся.

Поэтому в тот же вечер, едва закончив вычищать камины в доме, без малейшего страха завернул в лавку.

В помещении было сумрачно, но пахло приятно: сдобой и сахарной пудрой. Под конец дня на нераспроданный товар владелец сделал неплохую скидку, и Том прилип носом к витрине, размышляя, сможет ли выделить из своего скудного бюджета пару пенсов на пирожок с капустой, призывно манивший его золотистыми, слегка заветренными на воздухе боками. И когда уже почти решился, сзади на голову опустилось что-то тяжелое.

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, мальчишку озарило какое-то странно-радостное, с ноткой безумия облегчение.

За всю свою жизнь он никому и никогда не был нужен. А теперь его даже потрудились похитить.

***

Очнулся Том под чье-то тихое сердитое бормотание. Свежесрубленные доски больно впивались в спину, обещая приобретение не одной пары заноз, но мальчик не спешил открывать глаза или укладываться удобнее, навострив уши в сторону очевидного похитителя.

«Вечно он так… „Хватай любого, я разберусь“, тьфу ты… Будто их всех хватать приятно. Тот больной, та сопливая… Одна радость: потом развлечься с ними можно. Еще и не трогать их до его прихода. Тоже мне, защитничек. Сам-то, небось, глотку разорвет тому, кого ищет».

Невнятные слова с отчетливым кровавым оттенком заставили Тома похолодеть. Очевидно, в качестве развлечения для богатых в нем действительно не нуждались. Но шансы выйти живым из этой комнаты это отнюдь не повышало.

Мальчишка размышлял над тем, стоит ли открывать глаза и оповещать похитителя о своем состоянии, когда в комнате вдруг резко похолодало и даже под закрытыми веками стало темнее.

В следующий миг Том услышал удивительный голос и, не удержавшись, распахнул глаза, как-то сразу по наитию встречаясь взглядом с его обладателем. И почувствовал, как внутри него что-то растворяется, прорываясь наружу.

***

Прихожу в себя, ожидая ощутить неприятное прикосновение к телу мокрой одежды: в конце концов, жидкость в фонтане выглядела вполне настоящей. Но вещи почему-то сухие, хотя и очень старые и, судя по запаху, грязные.

Я полусижу, прислоненный к противно-деревянной стене. На руках, изрядно затекших, веревка. Глаза старательно держу закрытыми: совсем не уверен, что мне стоит видеть происходящее в комнате.

Пытаюсь обдумать ситуацию, но прежде — чисто интуитивно — зову своего демона. Однако первая же буква его имени упорно не хочет всплывать в сознании. Я пытаюсь произнести имя вслух, но горло судорожно сжимается и выдавливает лишь жалкие шипящие звуки. Спотыкаюсь на первой же «С». Даже мысленно. И чувствую подступающую панику — веки поднимаются сами собой.

Подступающую? Бред, паника в самом разгаре: слишком сильно обстановка напоминает небезызвестный ритуальный зал. И к черту то, что это деревянная хибара в богом забытом Ист-Энде, что по периметру не горят свечи и что нет алтаря. Зато здесь есть малолетние дети, ржавые цепи и кровь. Много крови. Этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы рефлекторно вжаться в стену.

Какое-то мгновение думаю, что все это сон. Потом приходит мысль, что я, волей какого-то чокнутого сверхъестественного существа, вернулся в _*тот день*_ , а члены ордена просто решили сменить декорации. Но тут же отметается, стоит взглянуть на свои руки: никогда у меня не было таких кривых мозолистых пальцев, даже в плену.

Нас трое: в противоположном углу скорчился в комок мальчишка лет десяти, в паре футов от него такая же замызганная девчонка. Смотрят на меня искоса с затаенным ужасом. Вполне их понимаю.

Позволяю своему разуму отстраненно анализировать ситуацию — привычная практика в такие моменты. Разница только в том, что, кажется, в этот раз меня никто спасать не будет. Меня не будет спасать С…

Что там говорил этот сумасшедший? Что я буду делать, если не смогу произнести Его имя? Что ж, это действительно хороший вопрос. Как мне позвать демона, когда горло дерет даже при мысленной попытке? И тут разум наконец зацепляется за нестыковку. Бог с ним, с вопросом, как я здесь оказался. Но _*откуда*_ я знаю, что это Ист-Энд?

Эта мысль будто срывает хрупкую плотину перед нескончаемым потоком воспоминаний: чужих и будто бы моих одновременно.

Я помню любимую маму — и суровую тетку-воспитательницу детского дома, где рано или поздно оказываются все лишние винтики современного общества.

Помню, как разбил коленку, играя с Лиззи, и ласковое сочувствие тетушки. И зеркальный случай: такая же детская коленка, но вместо легко взъерошенных волос — трепка за то, что уронил чашку с чаем и, будто бы рукоприкладства недостаточно, запрет на еду до следующего утра.

Первые уроки истории с отцом — первые тумаки за невнимательность в воскресной школе.

Первая поездка в Лондон с мамой за новой игрушкой — первая драка, проигрыш и горькие слезы оттого, что старшие отняли найденного на улице поломанного солдатика.

Всеобщая любовь и умиление — сосущее одиночество и открытое презрение.

Маленький наследник графа — маленький нищий оборванец.

Я и… тоже я.

Это чуждо и страшно: понимать, что родился вскоре после происшествия на острове демонов, но родился не в своем теле, не в свое время и не в своем мире. Понимать, что вернуть хотя бы подобие той жизни уже не смогу.

Но самое отвратительное и сложное: отделить воспоминания этого чумазого мальчишки и меня, настоящего, первого меня. На это уходит какое-то время, но, в конце концов, мне удается заключить всю жизнь Томаса в метафорическую шкатулку и запереть на ключ.

Я ощущаю себя странно. Это вполне нормально, должно быть, в такой ситуации, но странность не в дилемме самосознания, ведь я прекрасно знаю, кто я, но в том, что жизнь этого мальчика, даже просмотренная мельком, на кинопленке, что-то изменила во мне. Что-то неуловимое, но наверняка важное.

Времени на самокопания мне не предоставляют. Дверь из плотно подогнанных досок распахивается, и в комнату заходят двое: первый — чуть полноватый мужчина неопределимого возраста с маслянистыми глазками и оскалом убийцы — очевидно и есть похититель Томаса. Мой. А второй…

Признаться, меня охватывает неизъяснимое облегчение, стоит появиться на пороге затянутой в черное фигуре.

Он все-таки пришел. Наверняка почувствовал, что мне плохо, что я _*проснулся*_ , и тотчас пришел. Пусть через столько лет, но он здесь.

Глаза мои сверкают ненормально-радостно для похищенного маньяком ребенка, и это озадачивает первого мужчину.

— Господин, это не он? Вон как пялится. И вроде не боится, — лебезит он, обращаясь к С… моему демону.

Тот презрительно кривит губы, оглядывая меня с ног до головы, и я чувствую себя препротивнейше, будто в яму с помоями окунули. Он никогда раньше так на меня не смотрел. С раздражением, насмешкой, удивлением, недоумением, яростью, даже ненавистью, но никогда — _*так*_. С ледяным равнодушием, абсолютнейшим, совершенным.

Реакции этого тела такие детские и не подчиняющиеся полноценно моему контролю; ощущаю на щеках мокрые капли и молю взглядом: «Взгляни же на меня, это ведь я, я!».

Демон не обращает на меня никакого внимания, подходит к девчонке и легко приподнимает ее за горло — та хрипит, но он сжимает крепче, пристально всматриваясь ей в глаза, будто ищет что-то. Затем лицо его на долю секунды темнеет — я понимаю, что не нашел, — и демон переходит ко второму ребенку, все повторяется.

Подсознательно, ей-богу, понятия не имею, откуда, но знаю, _*что*_ он ищет. И в счастливом предвкушении жду своей очереди. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть и мой дворецкий узнает меня. И спасет.

Я с трудом, но сам поднимаюсь ему навстречу. Мои глаза неприкрыто полыхают облегчением и радостью. Демон хмурится на мгновение, но все тем же пренебрежительным жестом запрокидывает мою голову, заглядывая в лицо. Ну же, смотри, смотри, ты ведь видишь ее? Твою душу? На губах начинает расцветать счастливая улыбка, и тут он брезгливо морщится и отшвыривает меня к стене.

В ушах набатом бьет пульс, в первый миг я вообще не понимаю, что произошло.

А потом исступленно кричу, неловко поднимаясь на четвереньки, кричу, смотря слезящимися, неверящими глазами на его удаляющуюся спину:

— Почему ты уходишь, С…?! — захожусь истязающим кашлем, но не сдаюсь. — Не смей, слышишь! Это ведь… Кх-кх… Как ты можешь бросить меня?!

Он оборачивается, на секунду я верю, что меня поняли, но демон лишь качает головой и бросает мужчине:

— Этот, похоже, буйный. Усмири его в первую очередь. Его душа столь же прогнившая, как и твоя, — и, не обращая внимания на мои протянутые в мольбе руки, выходит.

На меня могильной плитой наваливается осознание.

Он сказал, что душа прогнила. Значит, больше он никогда не увидит ее настоящего света. Что ж, видимо, это: «А если он тебя не узнает?» и «А если будет презирать?» в одном флаконе. И я не могу ему сказать прямо. Я пытался. Эффект такой же, что и с именем.

Мы с ним всегда были вдвоем против всего мира. Выходит, вот оно как — оказаться на противоположной стороне… Больно. Словно удар под дых. Он не мог меня не узнать. И все же не узнал. Не узнал душу, которую так страстно желал получить.

Какое гадкое ощущение… предательство. И какое же горькое у него равнодушие.

Я так глубоко погружаюсь в свои мысли, что сначала даже не слышу медленно приближающихся шагов. А затем руки выкручивают резким движением, жаркий шепот заставляет выплыть из забытья и покрыться липким потом:

— Хороший мой… давай посмотрим, что у тебя внутри? Тебе же интересно, правда?

В миг, когда острая стальная боль распарывает мой живот, фатальная пустота укрывает разум пуховым одеялом.

Танцуя на самом кончике ножа, я начинаю понимать, что мой бывший демон похож на моего настоящего убийцу.

Они оба не люди.

А я был так глуп, что позабыл об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Название главы - песня Би2 "Молитва".  
> * Томас - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Thomas-546090911


	3. Глава 2. Всё, кроме любви

_Испания, провинция Гипускоа, деревня Астеасу, октябрь 1918 года._

— Доктор Эспехо, привезли еще троих, — сообщила медсестра, совсем еще девчонка, заглядывая в палату.

Врач обернулся на мгновение и согласно кивнул. Затем вернулся к аускультации лежащего перед ним пациента, стараясь ничем во взгляде не выдать собственного смятения. Часы не успели пробить и девяти утра, а поступивших уже трое. Вчера к обеду их набралось пятнадцать — колоссальное количество для небольшой сельской больницы. И молодой врач чувствовал, что это еще не конец.

В газетах начинали говорить о второй волне пандемии, а, судя по тому, что он наблюдал каждый день, жатва ее на этот раз будет куда более богатой.

Закончив осмотр, мужчина постарался обнадеживающе улыбнуться, проконтролировал прием лекарств и покинул палату. Если он прав в своих прогнозах, этот человек не переживет сегодняшний день. А он, к сожалению, прав. Слишком тяжелые и быстрые осложнения возникали, слишком мало было известно о причине и еще меньше — о лекарстве. Такими темпами окрестные деревни потеряют больше половины населения, и без того не многочисленного.

Сеньор Эспехо не был первоклассным специалистом, даже очень опытным сложно было назвать не разменявшего четвертый десяток лет человека, но он остался единственным незаболевшим врачом в округе. Машин в затерянной на холмах деревушке никогда не водилось, а переправлять больных на повозках в Сан-Себастьян не позволяло их стремительно ухудшающееся состояние. Приходилось справляться своими невеликими силами.

Перед тем, как отправиться в смотровую, он за несколько минут завернул к директору, с надеждой услышать хорошие вести. Сеньор Ортега неожиданно оправдал его чаяния: запрос, отправленный в центр три недели назад, наконец подтвердился. Новый врач и вместе с ним некоторый запас лекарств должны были прибыть после сиесты. Окрыленный безоблачной верой в то, что вновь прибывший разделит с ним часть бремени, мужчина поспешил к больным.

В свои неполные тридцать лет Селино Эспехо Риверо успел окончить медицинский факультет в Мадриде и, к удивлению своих довольно многочисленных родственников, не остался в родном городе, перебравшись сначала на север, в Сан-Себастьян, а вскоре и вовсе укрывшись в неприметной Астеасу, никогда особенно не пользовавшейся популярностью у состоятельного сословия, к которому относилась его семья.

Впрочем, о причинах, побудивших его разорвать некоторые связи с обеспеченным будущим, Селино никогда не распространялся. Но человеком был славным, что в скорости заметили жители деревни и весьма благоразумно старались, дабы тот почувствовал себя в Астеасу своим. Характера он был открытого и радушного, очень быстро нашел общий язык с детьми и подростками, но, в силу достойного образования и широкого кругозора, так же легко вписался в круг представителей и старшего поколения. Достаточно искренний в проявлении чувств, лишь в одном вопросе он который год стоял на своем: несмотря на вполне однозначное желание некоторых юных сеньорит разделить с ним жизнь, Селино крайне негативно реагировал на возможность связывания себя священными узами брака. И, так как делами своими не раз доказывал безупречную репутацию, то со временем прослыл убежденным холостяком. Что, впрочем, не мешало местным барышням периодически возобновлять безуспешные попытки.

Никакого особенного секрета или чрезвычайно веской причины для отказа себе в тихом семейном счастье у Селино не было. Он порой и сам не до конца понимал, почему столько времени и так отчаянно сопротивляется. Просто чувствовал, что связать себя с кем-то будет ошибкой, исправить которую он уже никогда не сможет. Да и, положа руку на сердце, ни разу еще молодой человек не ощущал в себе достаточно романтических чувств, чтобы решиться на такой шаг.

Поэтому с годами просто принял в себе эту особенность, однако, чувствуя потребность хоть как-то восполнить недостаток душевного тепла, согласился стать крестным отцом маленького светловолосого ангелочка — Алисии или Чичи, как ласково звали ее в семье. Девчушка стала настоящей отдушиной для Селино, и, когда Чичи исполнилось пять лет, он уже совершенно искренне мог сказать, что она — самый дорогой и любимый для него человечек. А большего ему и не нужно было.

***

День вплоть до обеда выдался, к радости Селино, свободным от новых поступивших. До вечера было далеко, однако подобная тенденция не могла не воодушевлять. Поэтому принимать пищу доктор отправился в самом благоприятном расположении духа, но, стоило ему спуститься по ступеням больницы, как на дорогу, ведущую в окружной центр, выехал с подножия холма неприметный черный экипаж.

Селино испытал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны радость, что помощь прибыла, с другой — что прибыла аккурат перед сиестой, и поесть спокойно теперь вряд ли удастся.

Тем не менее, он остался стоять на месте, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда экипаж подъедет ближе. С виду повозка была добротной, хоть и довольно старой на вид: скорее всего нанятой в городе. Лошадь остановилась, вздымая копытами клубы пыли, и извозчик, ловко спрыгнув на землю, приоткрыл дверцу.

Селино с любопытством приблизился и выжидательно уставился на темное нутро кабинки. Когда его глаза поймали иссиня-черную макушку гостя, по его собственной будто ударили чем-то тяжелым, заставляя ошеломленно распахнуть глаза и в странном порыве отшатнуться назад.

***

Все еще чувствую отголоски жгучей боли во вспоротом животе и одновременно оказываюсь стоящим перед убогого вида экипажем, из которого с приветливой миной вытаскивает свои кости демон.

В первый миг безумно хочется либо протереть глаза, либо хлопнуться в обморок. Неимоверным усилием воли заставляю себя сохранить невозмутимое лицо и осторожно коснуться разноцветного клубка в своей памяти, как подозреваю, принадлежащего моему новому воплощению.

С ювелирной точностью коснуться не получается, и на несколько минут меня затапливает ворохом чужих-моих воспоминаний: на сей раз их намного больше, они куда разнообразнее и… светлее. Наблюдать будто сквозь стекло за размеренной учебой в Академии, впитывать привычки этого тела и воскрешать недавний день рождения крестницы определенно приятнее, чем продираться сквозь череду сиротских будней.

Непривычно, но в этой жизни у меня есть любимый и в какой-то степени родной человек, своеобразная семья. И, как и в прошлый раз с Томасом, я вновь пропускаю через себя все чувства Селино (между тем, ну что за намек в имени?), невольно позволяя им занять укромное место в моей собственной душе. Подробнее анализировать буду позже, но даже беглого осмотра достаточно, чтобы понять, что я, приняв чувства доктора, действительно привязываюсь к девочке.

Полностью отстраниться от прожитой жизни невозможно, остается отпечаток. Кажется, это именно то чувство, что обеспокоило меня в прошлый раз. Приютский мальчик и сельский доктор что-то меняют во мне, аккуратно и некритично, но вполне уловимо. В этом следует разобраться. Как только отделаюсь от начинающего странно на меня посматривать С… так, запрет все еще в действии… моего демона.

— Добро пожаловать в Астеасу, сеньор. Полагаю, вы — наш новый врач? — стараюсь говорить как можно дружелюбнее, заставляя себя не зацикливаться на том факте, что этот самый демон бросил меня умирать от рук маньяка не далее, чем несколько минут назад. Пусть в реальности и прошло шестнадцать лет.

Демон улыбается той идеальной улыбкой, которую мы вместе с ним репетировали для выходов в свет. К слову, у него она всегда выходила лучше, чем у меня.

— Все верно, сеньор, мое имя — Себастьян Микаэло, а вы?..

— Ваш коллега — Селино Эспехо, вы приехали очень вовремя, — не удерживаюсь, и фраза звучит несколько двусмысленно. Ну верно, из-за него придется перенести обед! А испанцы, к числу которых уже целых две минуты могу причислить себя и я, весьма ответственно относятся к приему пищи. Почти как англичане.

В течение следующей четверти часа отдаю необходимые распоряжения, чтобы устроить «доктора». Не повезло именно мне, остальные успели разбежаться по домам, поэтому отделаться от демона удается не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Наконец, слегка бесцеремонно вломившись в дом к местному священнику, я перепоручаю демона его заботам, заодно призывая настоятеля пригласить гостя на обед. С удовольствием понаблюдал бы, как «сеньор Микаэло» будет выкручиваться, но неразбериха в собственной памяти требует немедленного уединения, посему прощаюсь и спешу к себе.

Дома, отослав горничную, торопливо обедаю, параллельно удивляясь знакомо-чужим блюдам. Странные ощущения. В конце концов, устраиваюсь на небольшом диване в гостиной с чашкой чая. Если и есть в этом сумасшедшем мире что-то неизменное, так это чай. Пусть он здесь и не очень вкусный.

Итак, мои перемещения. Насколько могу судить, катализатором для возвращения памяти служит встреча, непременно личная, с демоном. И она, учитывая возраст обоих моих тел, может произойти в любом жизненном промежутке.

Я по-прежнему не могу произносить его имя (радует, что на этот раз можно обойтись неточной фамилией или званием), он по-прежнему не узнает мою душу (иначе наверняка напросился бы на обед ко мне), и я все так же не имею ни малейшего понятия, что же со всем этим делать.

Очевидно, что это и есть та самая пресловутая игра-контракт, навязанный мне черт-знает-кем. И цель несколько странная: убедиться в силе моих чувств к демону.

Не спорю, сейчас, после Томаса, я не горю желанием броситься демону на шею, радостно моля вспомнить меня. Его равнодушие меня ранило и изменило в некоторой степени. Кажется, я начинаю понимать, что просто демон и мой демон — существа слегка разные. Однако я не могу не задуматься над его поведением там, в Лондоне.

Осторожно копошусь в шкатулке с надписью «Томас», внимательно просматривая остаток его памяти после похищения, но до прихода демона. Мне нужно понять, с чего бы последнему сотрудничать с чокнутым смертным и проверять каждого попавшего в его лапы ребенка? А картина получается любопытной. Демон… ох ты черт, я спячу скоро, столько раз повторять это слово, нужно придумать прозвище… искал кого-то определенного, лет десяти-двенадцати, с предположительно вкусной, то есть, чистой и сильной душой. Гм…

Что-то не сходится. Попробуем по-другому.

Итак, я демон. Собираюсь завершить контракт и получить очень вкусную и долгожданную душу. И тут эту душу буквально выхватывают изо рта. Что я подумаю?

Вариант первый: кто-то ее похитил. В таком случае, я буду преследовать похитителя. Едва ли после этого мне придется искать смертного ребенка. Нелогично. Если бы душу кто-то украл, то съел бы ее, а не подселял в новое тело.

Вариант второй, более невероятный с точки зрения меня-демона: душа смогла расторгнуть контракт. Судя по сведениям голоса из пещеры, такое все же возможно в случае искреннего раскаяния. При этом душа не будет съедена демоном, но и в тело вернуться не сможет, оно мертвое. Куда же летит такая душа? Думаю, можно предположить, что в рай, если он существует. Но, учитывая, что со дня моей первой смерти к моменту нашей встречи прошло как раз двенадцать лет, а искомого ребенка ожидалось обнаружить примерно в этом возрасте, то… Кажется, демон решил, что моя душа улетела на круг Перерождений.

Тогда его поиски выглядят логичными: хочет найти душу и, при возможности, отомстить либо вновь заключить контракт и сожрать ее, в конце концов. Печальная перспектива. Зато теперь его «сотрудничество» с маньяком в принципе разумно. Хотя по мне, со Жнецами мороки было бы меньше.

Значит, он искал меня или ищет до сих пор. В груди что-то иррационально теплеет от этой мысли. Да и имя… почему он не сменил его? Нет, ответ на этот вопрос я могу узнать только у демона, а сейчас я и задать-то его не в состоянии.

С мотивами более-менее разобрались. Хотя мне весьма любопытно, какой ветер занес демона в такую глушь, да еще и испанскую?

Хм… Теперь память. Она по жизни слыла моим проклятием. Безусловно, иногда очень удобно помнить все, даже самые мимолетные деловые встречи, готовиться к занятиям, лишь единожды взглянув в книгу, и иметь возможность в любой момент прокрутить в памяти приятные воспоминания. Однако вместе с тем я помню каждую секунду, проведенную в подвалах у сектантов, все, даже незначительные, дрязги с демоном и каждое посещение Лиззи. Не говоря уже о безмерно повышающих адреналин смертельно опасных моментах. Моя память — лезвие обоюдоострое, а, учитывая две полноценных жизни, которые пытаются влезть в мою, далеко не безразмерную, черепную коробку, я рискую в один прекрасный миг свихнуться от обилия сторонних личностей.

Поэтому мне просто необходимо прятать Томаса и Селино в подобие карманов, для удобства буду называть их шкатулками. Однако, как бы я не прятал их, эти жизни оставляют в моем сознании, помимо удобных знаний вроде языка или анатомии, свой след.

Например, я больше не чувствую в себе того всепоглощающего ощущения превосходства над людьми, какое испытывал, будучи практически всесильным графом Фантомхайвом. Излишняя степень гордости теперь признана мною порой действительно излишней. Я никогда бы не отказался от нее полностью, однако «прожив» двенадцать лет практически на улице, на многие вещи смотришь… не проще, нет, простой жизнь мальчишки никак не назовешь… иначе. Вот верное слово.

Гордость графа никуда не делась, но теперь она вполне мирно уживалась с изворотливостью и неким смирением оборванца. А сверху упорно припорашивалась терпимостью к людям тридцатилетней выдержки. А еще живостью, легкостью и поразительной любовью к жизни, что и вовсе для меня дико, но абсолютно нормально для Селино. Он не вырос богатым избалованным ребенком, хотя условия вполне позволяли, умудрившись сохранить в себе ту веру в людей, что слишком давно потерял я. Так удивительно понимать это и чувствовать, что какая-то часть этой веры возрождается с каждым моим продвижением вглубь памяти мужчины.

Но самым неожиданным для меня стало принятие своей привязанности к Алисии. Эта девочка на самом деле была моей крестницей, и я на самом деле неосторожно позволил нежному обожанию пустить во мне корни. Нет, эти чувства нельзя было сравнить с любовью к демону, но все же… они были мне не совсем чужими.

Что ж, с памятью Селино я более-менее разобрался, можно складывать в шкатулку. Заодно и сиеста подходит к концу, пора возвращаться на работу — знакомиться поближе с «доктором».

Умудрился же я _*проснуться*_ в разгар пандемии «испанки».

И смех, и слезы.

***

Доктор Микаэло встречает меня радушной улыбкой; силюсь не ответить тем же, ограничиваясь кивком. Все же его предательство я… не скоро забуду. Это сарказм, если что.

— Уже осмотрелись? Оценили фронт работы? — нейтрально вопрошаю, просматривая список вновь поступивших. Он прилично вырос с обеда. Черт.

— Да, разумеется. Я привез кодеин и апоморфин, как вы и писали.

— Верно, в них был существенный недостаток. Возьмете на себя половину больных или предпочтете сначала вникнуть в проблему? — любопытно, мне искренне любопытно, _*как*_ он собирается их лечить. Да и вообще, на кой-черт притворяется врачом? Я сейчас и то более компетентным выгляжу: в конце концов, в памяти шесть лет практики и одна уже пережитая волна эпидемии.

— Возьму, доктор Эспехо. Не волнуйтесь, я справлюсь, — он обворожительно улыбается, я поверил бы, если бы не знал его. Вернее, в том, что он справится, сомнений не возникает. Вопрос в том, останется ли больница на месте после его деятельности.

Хмуро киваю и ухожу заниматься больными. Должен признать, в такой помощи людям что-то есть, вот только осознание собственной беспомощности перед болезнью неожиданно злит. Неприятно знать, что как минимум половина из моих пациентов домой уже не вернется.

Несколько часов проходят однообразно, и я почти забываю о демоне, но под конец рабочего дня он напоминает о себе сам. В конце коридора вижу четко очерченную спину в сюрреалистичном белом халате и не могу удержаться от соблазна осторожно последовать за ним. Интересно взглянуть, как он общается с обычными людьми в новом амплуа.

Поэтому дожидаюсь, когда он войдет в палату (впрочем, полноценной палатой комнатку не назовешь, эта бывшая кладовая используется для безнадежных больных), и тихо притаиваюсь за дверью, краем глаза заглядывая в щелку. Сейчас в комнате лишь Хуан — приятный малый с очень тяжелой сердечной формой болезни: велика вероятность, что не дотянет до утра. Демон приближается к постели, и мне приходится напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать еле слышные слова.

— Вы подумали над моим предложением? — его голос источает сладкий яд: безумно похожим тоном он говорил и со мной… в день заключения контракта. Неужели?..

Хуан смотрит на демона с сумасшедшей надеждой во взгляде, и я понимаю: согласится.

— Да. Я согласен, — хрипло подтверждает мужчина и измученно прикрывает глаза.

В этот миг губы демона искривляются в предвкушающей ухмылке.

— Я избавлю вас от боли, сеньор, забрав взамен вашу душу, — шепчет он. Я не удерживаюсь и приоткрываю дверь шире, наблюдая, как кровать темным пологом скрывают черные перья, а моего дворецкого сменяет неясная фигура. Нечеловечески острые клыки мелькают в чудовищной улыбке, и тут я внезапно осознаю.

Демон не может лечить. Просто не умеет. И избавить от боли в его случае — это…

Тело мечется в постели, пальцы судорожно скребут по покрывалу и ближайшей стене, ломая ногти до крови. Лицо Хьюго синеет и превращается в мучительную гримасу, но ни звука не доносится из раскрытого в ужасе рта. Я почти вижу, как от груди мужчины поднимается что-то, что демон ловит на длинный раздвоенный язык и влажно облизывается. Чувствуя приступ дурноты, зажимаю рот ладонью, не в силах пошевелиться, не соображая, что делать. Со мной он тоже — _*так*_?

Тут дверь движется под моим весом и предательски скрипит.

Демон стремительно оборачивается — среагировать я просто не успеваю, — и в следующий момент язык, клыки и туман пропадают, как ни бывало.

Заталкиваю замершую в шоке эмоциональную часть себя, позволяя разуму одержать верх. Если сейчас демон поймет, что я не только видел, но и понял, _*что*_ видел, то следующим, над кем он будет так облизываться, стану я. В лучшем случае, отделаюсь свернутой шеей.

Единственный шанс выжить…

Глубоко вздыхаю, на мгновение зажмуриваюсь и с показательной силой прикладываюсь к дверному косяку. Затем отнимаю голову, столь же картинно трясу ей и наконец поворачиваюсь к демону, натягивая на губы извиняющуюся улыбку:

— Пресвятая дева, кажется, мне стоит передохнуть… Вы не поверите, что за бред мне сейчас привиделся…

Буквально на моих глазах он расслабляется и понимающе смеется:

— Возможно, вы действительно устали, док, тащить все дела в одиночку.

Поддерживаю его смех и ухожу, очень стараясь, чтобы отступление не было похоже на бегство. Уже сидя на родном диване, я отпускаю эмоции на волю и тут понимаю, что… боюсь его.

Дожили! Я боюсь собственного дворецкого! Впрочем, сейчас он не мой дворецкий, более того, сейчас он вообще, даже абстрактно, не мой. Он просто демон. Демон, который бесстыдно пирует на человеческом горе и отчаянии. Который не только отнимает надежду на чудо, но еще и пожирает разочарованные в жизни останки. И он, несмотря на формальную правду, нарушает сделку. Вернее, заранее заключает ее нечестно. Стервятник.

Я что, действительно люблю его?

Мне страшно. Господи, мне до того страшно, что пальцы охватывает нервная дрожь, стоит только вспомнить выражение его лица.

Могу ли я любить его — такого?

И любовь ли это?

***

Следующим утром какое-то время всерьез раздумываю над тем, а не сбежать ли мне в город. Находиться рядом с ним сейчас, когда я не имею возможности нормально говорить — опасно. А еще больно, противно и… жутко. Ночь беспокойного сна ничего не изменила. Более того, паранойя подкралась ближе: я полночи ждал его прихода, убежденный, что он захочет убить меня по-тихому. Ошибся, однако большой радости это не доставило.

Прихожу в больницу и следующие часы наблюдаю, как он споро снует по палатам и без конца расточает улыбки медсестрам. Еще дважды замечаю его уединение с больными. После приходится выносить трупы. Не сразу, он благоразумно оставляет время после визитов, но я уже знаю, на что смотреть. Гримасы на лицах смутно похожи.

К обеду понимаю, что скоро дойду до точки невозврата. И родное имя, начертанное равнодушной рукой медсестры, становится последней каплей: чувствую, как меня заполняет паника, грозя вылиться в полноценную истерику.

Вихрем проношусь в приемную и замираю: моя малышка слишком бледная и вялая для здорового ребенка. Судорожно перехватываю ее с рук матери, не заботясь о мнении окружающих, и отношу в кабинет. Демону плевать, не заболеет, а я не хочу размещать ее рядом с другими.

Ребенок доверчиво утыкается носом в мою шею и обхватывает меня руками — никогда в жизни не чувствовал ничего подобного. То есть я как Сиэль, для Селино брать девочку на руки было привычно. Очень странное ощущение хрупкого тельца, хочется защитить ее от всего мира. И когда Чичи надрывно кашляет, больно становится и мне.

Укладываю ее на диванчик, ласково ерошу волосы:

— Как ты, малышка? — голос получается до безобразия нежным, но так правильно.

— Голова болит, — честно отвечает ребенок и кладет ладошку себе на грудь. — И здесь тоже.

В этот момент чувствую свое бессилие намного острее, чем вчера.

Я остаюсь с Чичи почти на час: уговариваю немного поесть, затем принять лекарства и поспать, и только потом заставляю себя выйти к остальным больным. Демон все то время, что я провожу с крестницей, рядом не ошивается. Очень предупредительно с его стороны.

Остаток дня проходит как в тумане: волнение за ребенка омрачается собственной усиливающейся головной болью и слабостью. Убеждаю себя, что мне необходимо просто выспаться. Сонно передернув плечами, плетусь проведать Алисию в последний раз на сегодня. И застываю на пороге, наблюдая ужасающую своим смыслом картину: демон стоит около дивана на коленях, склонившись к детскому лбу непозволительно близко для незнакомца, и что-то шепчет.

По наитию шагаю вперед и ловлю его голос — дикий в своей нежности, он почти граничит с благоговением:

— Наконец-то, моя драгоценная душа.

На меня, замершего статуей, демон не обращает ни малейшего внимания: он приподнимает детскую голову в ладони, и Чичи, очарованная его голосом, послушно распахивает глаза. Мгновение расплескивается в вечность, когда я вижу, как глаза демона начинают отливать невыносимо алым оттенком свежей крови. Он яростно шипит, отшатываясь. Девочка обиженно тянет руки, расстроенная утерянным теплом, и хнычет.

Я слышу, как мои легкие с хрипом пропускают воздух.

Демон в бешенстве, но постепенно берет себя в руки и вновь наклоняется к Чичи. Теперь в его чертах ни тени нежности: они жесткие, кажется, можно порезаться, прикоснувшись. Однако к этой маске прикасаться не хочется совершенно.

— Что ж, тогда я выполню твое желание и заберу свою плату, — равнодушные слова осколками впиваются в мои уши, и я, наконец, оттаиваю.

— Не смей, — мой голос звучит слабо, но такой твердости я не слышал в нем очень давно.

Демон, будто бы только сейчас заметив, что в комнате кроме них кто-то есть, оборачивается и расплывается в презрительной усмешке:

— Так и думал, что ты догадливее, чем следует.

— Не смей ее трогать, — еще тише повторяю я, чувствуя, как внутри что-то захлопывается, окутывая мир льдом. Зрение отчего-то становится четче, смаргиваю мешающую соленую воду и улавливаю в его глазах слабый интерес.

— Думаешь, что сможешь мне помешать, смертный?

— Ей всего пять. Неужели ты предал… Неужели у тебя нет никаких принципов?

Успеваю заметить, как на долю секунды искажается маска.

— Не сейчас. Но тебя это не касается. Я сверну тебе шею раньше, чем сделаешь шаг. Убирайся отсюда, если не хочешь понаблюдать, как твоя любимая… крестница, верно?.. умрет.

У него всегда была эта ядовитая злоба в глазах? Почему я не видел?

В груди что-то сжимается, когда я делаю последнюю попытку, выбрасывая на всеобщее обозрение свою единственную волшебную фразу, вкладывая в неё всё своё отчаяние и надежду, что где-то в глубине он всё еще _*мой*_ демон.

— Я. Никогда. Тебя. За. Это. Не. Прощу.

Мгновение мне кажется, что он сомневается, что-то нечитаемое мелькает в его взгляде. А потом он смеется. Негромко, но искренне, словно удивляясь моей наивности, и до пустоты в груди — жестоко. И я понимаю, что проиграл не битву. Я проиграл войну.

Проклинаю свою память за то, что мне никогда не удастся избавиться от видения беспомощно замершего в крике маленького бледного личика. Кажется, это у меня забрали душу, а глупое тело все куда-то идет, пытается что-то делать.

На самом деле, все куда хуже. Он забрал у меня не крестницу, не ребенка, он отнял у меня _*веру в него*_. Безжалостно разрушил мои воздушные замки, осквернив единственное по-настоящему сильное и светлое чувство, что испытывал я — не Том и не Селино, а Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Что же за любовь такая у меня была, если лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, стоило мне увидеть его истинное лицо? Тот, кто отправил меня сюда, был прав. Любить демона невозможно: нечеловечески больно и безнадежно.

Он для этого чувства слишком… чудовище.

***

Видимо, сказывается стресс, но сон мою головную боль не излечивает.

Я понимаю, что не избежал участи несчастливой половины своих пациентов, но после случившегося почти рад этому. Не знаю, чьими стараниями: бога ли или того типа из пещеры, но «испанка» перепадает мне в самом молниеносном из вариантов.

Беззастенчиво пользуясь служебным положением, добываю себе убойную дозу морфина. Умирать от острой сердечной недостаточности не слишком приятное занятие. Предпочитаю завершить эту жизнь в эйфории, не раскладывая на составляющие то, что испытываю теперь к демону.

Ибо это все, кроме любви.

Он, кажется, не спешит покидать деревню, но меня это не беспокоит. Я принимаю морфин и ложусь спать в надежде, что этот раз был последним.

Я осознал.

Все, кроме любви.

И первая в списке — ненависть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alicia - От старофр. имени Alis, краткой формы имени Adelais, происх. от древнегерм. имени Adalheid (Adelheid): adal, athal (благородный) + heit (состояние, род, сословие) Алисия; уменьш. Алисита, Лича, Лили, Чичи  
> *Celino От римского когномена (личного или родового прозвища) Caelinus - произв. от родового имени Caelius (лат. caelum - "небо") Селино, Лино.  
> * Эспехо - зеркало.  
> * Значение фамилии "Микаэло" является логичновыдуманным вариантом "Микаэлис/Михаэлис" - от древнееврейского выражения «ми ка эль», которое можно перевести на русский «никто не равен Богу». Существует также прочтение «Тот, кто подобен Богу».  
> * Астеасу - симпатичная деревенька на севере Испании, районный центр - Сан-Себастьян, население на 2010 год - 1488 жителей.
> 
> * Селино - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Celino-546091680


	4. Глава 3. Иди вперед и не оглядывайся

_«Впервые я вдруг осознала, что в этом мире нет ничего совершенно хорошего и совершенно дурного, что на каждой странице найдется своя помарка, и даже в самой темной ночи, как я надеялась, можно различить мерцающий вдали огонек».  
Джон Хардинг, «Флоренс и Джайлс»._

 

 

_Германия, окрестности Лейпцига, весна 1944 года._

 

— Вы говорили, оберштурмбанфюрер*, Бонн — последняя остановка перед возвращением в Лейпциг?

— Верно, Дитрих. Нам пришлось подзадержаться, у вас тут одно из самых объемных захоронений, а дома у меня архиважный эксперимент простаивает. Шутка ли, полгода получать только сухие отчеты! Наконец-то я увижу все своими глазами…

Гауптштурмфюрер* понятливо покивал и с вежливым интересом в голосе спросил:

— Тоже на тему вашей диссертации, о ведьмах?

— Лучше, намного лучше. Если все получится, мы войдем в новую эру. Перед нами откроются такие дороги, о которых наши предки боялись даже помыслить!

— В таком случае, желаю вам успеха в вашем благом начинании, оберштурмбанфюрер.

***

Губерт Хауэр.

По официальным данным погиб в тридцать шестом в возрасте двадцати семи лет. Уроженец Кёльна, добропорядочный гражданин, образцовый муж, гениальный исследователь. В настоящее время плодотворно трудился на благо родины под прекрасными в своей изящности и строгости знаменами со сдвоенной руной «зиг».

Задача перед ним была поставлена чрезвычайной важности: отыскать по всей Европе места казней ведьм, создать подробнейший перечень и определить остаточные эманации.

Как и всякий сотрудник тайного седьмого отдела СС, Губерт не был рядовым человеком. Исследования, которые проводила «Аненербе» на широком слуху считались идущими на изучение традиций, истории и наследия германской расы. Работа зондеркоманды* Губерта прикрывалась «Семинаром вспомогательных исторических дисциплин Исторического института Лейпцигского университета», а ее сотрудники имели обыкновение представляться студентами-дипломниками, собирающими материалы по истории ведовских процессов.

На деле же простое архивирование не было целью Хауэра. На любом месте, где когда-то происходили казни ведьм, оставались определенные виды энергии — разумеется, настоящие ведьмы редко попадали на костры, однако даже нескольких из тысяч невинных жертв хватало для того, чтобы в дальнейшем это место вошло в список исследователя.

Способность видеть потусторонние виды энергии была пропуском в настоящую колыбель «Аненербе», а наличие умственных способностей и умение доказать свою лояльность делу — гарантией продвижения наверх. Хауэр обладал и тем, и другим, и третьим. Но в совокупности его достоинства породили его же главный недостаток: он был чрезвычайно амбициозен и честолюбив. Поняв и приняв законы нового мира, в который он в годы своей юности пробирался тайком и лишь после мнимой смерти получил возможность войти через парадную дверь, Хауэр не хотел останавливаться на достигнутом.

Ему было мало сакрального знания, что в мире существовали не только люди, но и сверхъестественные существа. Мало знания, что ведьмы получали свои невеликие силы, призывая мелких бесов; мало того, что этих самых бесов мог призвать в подчинение любой образованный человек, наделенный определённым даром; мало того, что древние гримуары и ведовские фолианты не были выдумкой сказочников и людской молвы.

Он мечтал разобрать потусторонний мир по винтику, препарировать беса, чтобы понять механизм связи с ведьмой, понять утерянный принцип составления заклинаний, чтобы, как в древности, подчинять себе стихии и разумы, не довольствуясь заговоренными порошками и эликсирами. Но самым заветным его желанием было заполучить Высшего — демона или ангела, неважно, — и узнать у него все тайны мироздания, о которых, мужчина был уверен, эти создания наверняка осведомлены.

Под эгидой этого Поиска и проходили многомесячные поездки по Европе; ни война в самом разгаре, ни неприятие стран, где пролегал его путь, не трогали Хауэра, верившего в свою миссию непоколебимо и самоотверженно. Эгоистичный в своей вере, он приоткрывал душу лишь одному человеку в мире: жене Гертруде, женщине, не побоявшейся последовать за ним в безмолвную закрытую жизнь на землях седьмого отдела. Но даже ей он не доверял всего и в глубине души понимал: случись ему делать выбор между величайшим открытием и своей женой, выбрал бы первое, не колеблясь.

Однако Хауэр и не подозревал, что однажды ему в самом деле придется сделать такой выбор. Полгода назад сотрудники его лаборатории переслали телеграмму, взглянув на которую, Хауэр вначале не поверил своим глазам. Его жена, милая и кроткая, умудрилась привлечь своей душой Высшего!

О Высших людям было известно не много, но и не мало. Граница их знаний простиралась на уровне верхушки айсберга, но ее вполне доставало для понимания сущности контрактов, сделок, печатей и главное — способов этих Высших удержать, коли попались на крючок безвозмездно.

К безумному сожалению Хауэра, вернуться сей же час назад, в Лейпциг, ему запретили: слишком важным считали окончание проекта с ведьмами. Учитывая, что на месте казней он обнаружил более полусотни неизвестных доселе рунических заклинаний, правление можно было понять. Чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать свое отсутствие, Хауэр распорядился окружить образец самой мощной защитой, на которую только была способна фантазия ученых, в дополнении к защите базовой, распространявшейся на все здание лаборатории.

А спустя две тревожные телеграммы о буйстве подопытного, приказал использовать экспериментальную сыворотку. Она — его личное изобретение, неоднократно испытанное на низших духах, — по составу была до абсурда проста, сложность присутствовала на этапе приготовления. В результате введения сыворотки, названной безыскусно «Исс» (что вызвало в свое время дебаты об этичности подобной интерпретации германской руны), низший бес терял способность творить магию и сопротивляться физическому воздействию.

«Исс», хоть и не сразу, но сработала, и можно было начинать исследования. В течение следующих месяцев Хауэр регулярно получал подробнейшие отчеты о ходе экспериментов. Выявлялись любопытные подробности.

Подтвердилось предположение о том, что конечности у Высших способны отрастать: по данным эксперимента нога демона восстанавливалась все десять раз из десяти, независимо от того, каким именно способом была отнята от тела. С руками ситуация была идентичной. Кровь Высшего, находясь в теле, имела привычный алый цвет, однако в пробирке практически мгновенно чернела и сворачивалась. По мере нарастания действия сыворотки демон регенерировал все с меньшей скоростью, пока через пять месяцев после начала не смог восстановиться вовсе. С того же времени, по данным ученых, его болевой порог приблизился к человеческому. Узнав об этом, Хауэр довольно потер руки: несмотря на то, что лично разговорить Высшего пока не представлялось возможным, ближе на шаг к разгадке его сущности он все же стал.

Психика демона, как и ожидалось, оказалась куда крепче человеческой: все привычные эксперименты, принятые в лагерях и тюрьмах, такие как беспрерывный ультразвуковой сигнал, запирание в вертикальном положении на несколько суток, яркий свет после полной темноты и вибрация, к сожалению, не дали ожидаемых результатов.

Впрочем, возвращаясь в лабораторию, Хауэр не унывал. Он был уверен, что личное участие — залог грандиозного прорыва. Поэтому по коридорам седьмого отдела он буквально летел, предвкушая незабываемую встречу.

Выгнав предварительно парой резких слов из смотровой всех лаборантов, он вошел в комнату и с невиданной резвостью подбежал к стеклу. И почувствовал, как потемнело на миг сознание, когда взгляд упал на худое тело, распятое на металлическом столе.

***

Я начинаю привыкать к этому чувство раздвоенности: последнее, что помню — сладкие видения счастья под действием морфина и — как кувалдой по темечку — картина распластанного по столу демона.

В первую секунду я просто смотрю, не фиксируя в памяти, не осмысливая. Потому что то, что я вижу — невероятный кошмар.

Пластиковые трубки опутывают его руки, непривычно-тонкие и испещрённые шрамами, волосы представляют собой пару редких разноуровневых кустиков, глаза запавшие, жуткие, кожа на лице почти черная, будто после многочисленных избиений, столь же яркие синюшные пятна разбросаны по всему телу, а на ногах длинные косые раны, и кровь почему-то все течет и течет, даже не думая останавливаться.

Изнутри все словно вымораживается и покрывается инеем, кажется, я слышу крик собственной души. Механическая память тела работает беспрекословно — свою комнату я нахожу быстро. Разум будто застыл. Может, это и называется шоком?

Чувствую пульсацию чужой памяти в сознании: этот комок, в отличие от двух предыдущих, не разноцветный, а скорее серый с ярким фиолетовым отблеском.

Дотрагиваться откровенно страшно. Но не дотронуться невозможно.

Глубоко вздыхаю, надеясь, что образ демона поблекнет под наплывом новой памяти. Мгновение, и — как нырок в ледяную воду — хоровод картинок мелькает перед мысленным взором, смешиваясь с моей душой.

В следующую секунду меня рвет, хорошо хоть до клозета добежать успел. Рвет беспощадно, до желчи, а картинки все крутятся, крутятся, и я не могу остановиться…

Безумный ученый. Фанатик. Член тайного общества, имеющий экстрасенсорные способности. Мечтающий постичь природу демона. Того самого, что лежит на столе. Он одобрял его пытки. Эксперименты.

Падаю на колени, обхватывая плечи руками.

Мерзость, господи, _*куда же я попал*_?

Воспоминания прирастают ко мне, и на каком-то мгновении прочтения отчета о том, как скоро у демона перестали отрастать ноги, не выдерживаю — холод внутри доходит до горла, и я скулю, до крови впиваясь зубами в губы, заглушая этот жуткий звук.

Изнутри поднимается неприятие — подсознательное, оно внезапно оказывается столь сильным, что я понимаю, что должен делать: с болью, с кровавыми лохмотьями отдираю от своей души самые страшные воспоминания о невыносимой, неправильной жизни и запредельной жестокости, отбрасывая их в бесконечное Ничто.

Дышать постепенно становится легче. Распахиваю слезящиеся глаза.

До сознания медленно доходит мысль, что пол и стены вокруг обледенели. Кажется, про способности эти люди и сами толком ничего не знают.

Трясущимися ладонями протираю лицо, стираю кровь.

Остатки памяти Губерта Хауэра просматриваю мельком, останавливаясь лишь на теоретических знаниях. Что ж, надо отдать должное, там действительно много любопытной информации. Не думал, что человек на самом деле может иметь столь ощутимую власть над потусторонним. После этой быстрой проверки, захлопываю воспоминания не в шкатулку, а в полноценный сундук, на всякий случай.

Остается извечный и уже почти привычный вопрос: что делать?

Я ведь, кажется, вполне осознал свои «чувства» к тому, кто служит сейчас лабораторной крысой.

Я ненавижу его.

Вот только после увиденного... Несмотря на ужас и отвращение, что вызывает во мне его сущность, могу ли я позволить людям его _*убить*_?

Проблема в том, что это, по расчетам Губерта, вполне возможно.

Какой вопрос задают себе люди, когда дело касается демонов? Любопытно, прежде всего: а есть ли у них душа? И если да, то какая?

И этот чокнутый книгочей все эти полгода, что демон томился в местных застенках, составлял особый ритуал, основанный на магии рун, крови и жертве. Последней, как можно догадаться, надлежало стать моему старому знакомому. В итоге ученые должны были извлечь из его отравленного сывороткой тела душу. И потом уже рассматривать тщательнее да размышлять на досуге, что же она из себя представляет.

Сволочи.

Кажется, я все же не могу наскрести в своей душе достаточно ненависти такой концентрации, чтобы убить демона. И вопрос «Что делать?» никуда не делся… Однако пока ничего предпринимать не буду. Подожду, может, снизойдет какое-нибудь чертово озарение…

***

Через час, сменив запачканную кровью одежду, возвращаюсь в лабораторию. Хочу проверить, насколько далеко распространяется демоническая неприкосновенность в моей голове.

Прихожу я вовремя: опыт с электричеством как раз начался. Мой заместитель расплывается в любезной улыбке и предлагает познакомиться с образцом поближе. Отказаться было бы странно для Губерта, поэтому, пожелав всем присутствующим долгих мук в Преисподней, отправляюсь к демону.

Захожу медленно, словно в комнате меня ожидают, по меньшей мере, три пышущих здоровьем демона, а не тщедушная тушка одного полудобитого.

Вблизи впечатления еще хуже. Мягко говоря, намного.

Синяки и кровоподтеки видны куда четче, а на боковой стороне ребер с этого угла обзора становятся видны бугристые, не заживающие до конца ожоги. Взгляд поймать не удается. И, по правде сказать, посмотреть в его глаза еще страшнее, чем разглядывать тело.

Я разворачиваюсь и иду к выходу из комнаты, стараясь не бежать. В груди полыхает огненно-горький комок жалости-ненависти, и я совсем не уверен, что последняя сможет продержаться долго.

Краем глаза вижу отмашку Фидлера, по кабелям пускают разряд тока. Почему-то с ужасом жду крика, но из-за спины не доносится даже стона.

Ти-ши-на.

Когда до спасительного дверного проёма остается меньше шага, демон сдается и сорвано шепчет:

— Сиэль-Сиэль-Сиэль-Сиэль-Сиэль-Сиэль...

Как воззвание, как молитву, как единственное спасение от безумия.

И я будто с размаху налетаю на стену. Колени подкашиваются — только чудом успеваю схватиться за косяк дрожащими пальцами.

_*Что он сказал?*_

Судорожно оборачиваюсь — на моем лице сейчас что угодно, но не высокомерное презрение, как минутой ранее.

Глаза его закрыты, губы подрагивают в — господи боже! — слабом намеке на улыбку и шепчут, шепчут, не останавливаясь, так, что мое имя сливается в одно бесконечное небо.

Срываюсь с места, гулкий хлопок замка преследует меня до самой комнаты вместе со звенящим в ушах «Сиэльсиэльсиэль». Залетаю в ванную и со всей силы ударяю кулаком в стену, снова и снова, словно в такт безумному шепоту, пока тупая боль не становится непереносимой.

С отстраненным любопытством разглядываю окровавленные костяшки и живописные кровавые брызги на кафеле. Кажется, я запястье вывернуть умудрился. Тем лучше — прочнее напоминание.

Вот и убедился, что действительно слаб.

Поднимаю взгляд на зеркало — ни в одном теле я еще не видел за чужим фасадом самого себя. А теперь вижу: в складке губ, в нахмуренных бровях, во вспыхивающих на миг синим радужках.

Я не могу сделать ему больно. Просто не могу. Даже себе — куда проще.

Не спеша отмываю стену и перевязываю ладонь — тонкий бинт ложится неровно, моментально пропитываясь кровью. Пальцы почти не двигаются, как только в фарш их не превратил. Хорошо, рука левая.

Ритуал через месяц.

Значит, у меня есть чуть более трех недель, чтобы подготовить побег его главного действующего лица.

***

Убедить остальной состав лаборатории в необходимости смены подхода к допросу оказывается не так легко: видимо, этим людям нравится мучить демона просто так. Но, в конце концов, срабатывает самый простой вид убеждения — приказ. Так или иначе, но я считаюсь здесь главным. Как нельзя кстати.

Демона отцепляют от проводов и вновь привязывают к столу.

Когда я иду на первую официальную беседу, дрожат даже губы.

Он не смотрит на меня. Подтягиваю стул поближе, усаживаюсь спиной к комнате наблюдения и жестом отсылаю охранника.

— Как мне называть тебя?

Молчание.

— Знаешь, какой ритуал будет проведен на исходе месяца? — новая попытка.

Ноль реакции.

Идиот, посмотри же на меня! Для кого я этот фарс устраиваю? Они же наблюдают из-за стекла!

Наклоняюсь к нему, стараясь встретиться взглядом. На мгновение мне это удается, и я беззвучно шепчу:

«Моргни, если понимаешь, что я говорю».

Вселенская усталость в глазах оттеняется слабым блеском интереса.

«Идиот! Моргни, если понимаешь, пока молчание еще не выглядит слишком странно!»

Обожжённые ресницы слабо опускаются. Наконец-то!

— Итак, повторю вопрос. Как я могу называть тебя? — откидываюсь на спинку стула, отмечая, что взгляд демона прикован к моим губам.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я скажу свое истинное имя? — хрипло говорит он.

Показательно хмыкаю.

«Тебе придется кое-что сделать. Напади на меня».

Хмурится. Не верит. Неудивительно.

— Что ж, тогда я могу назвать тебя как пожелаю, не так ли? Что ты там так яростно шепчешь на экспериментах? Кажется, что-то французское?

Дергается, натягивая путы. Еще чуть-чуть.

«Давай же! Тебя по головке не погладят, но так нужно! Прошу тебя!»

— Да, точно. Я немного говорю на нем. Если не ошибаюсь, это «небо». Интересно, почему мерзкое отродье вроде тебя молится небу? А может, это кличка одного из тебе подобных? Он что, твой друг? Между тебе подобными вообще могут быть какие-нибудь отношения?

В следующий миг ленты на его руках надрываются, а глаза полыхают обещанием всех кар Ада.

— Не с-с-с-смей!!

Картинно отшатываюсь назад, дожидаюсь, пока вбегут охранники и парой ударов «успокоят» пациента. Перед тем, как устроить шумную выволочку подчиненным на тему недостаточного наблюдения за образцом, ловлю его взгляд.

«Спасибо. Завтра узнаешь, за что».

***

— Итак, надеюсь, сегодня ты будешь более разговорчив. Теперь я лично курирую введение сыворотки. Ощущаешь ее действие?

«Я снизил содержание на десять процентов. Завтра снижу еще на столько же. Сразу отменить нельзя, будет больно».

Смотрит ошеломленно. А ты думал, мне приятно было смотреть на вчерашнее избиение?

«Как только почувствуешь возвращение силы, потрать часть на поддержание изможденного облика».

— Молчишь, ну что ж. Видимо, концентрацию придется повысить...

— Придумали новое развлечение? — от движения губ тонкая корочка на ранке лопается, и подбородок очерчивает кровавая полоса. Тянусь вытереть ее, стараясь сделать осторожные прикосновения небрежными на вид.

— А то. Адреналина в жизни не хватает, решил за твой счет восполнить.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Хм...

«Нам придется разговаривать. Это лучше, чем пытки, согласись?»

— Имя твое, для начала.

Любопытно, какое именно назовет.

— С-себастьян.

Задумчиво кошусь на него исподлобья. Почему? Почему до сих пор _*это*_ имя?

— Красивое. Но для такого как ты слишком длинное, — извини, у меня все еще табу на него. — Не против, если я подсокращу?

— Мне все равно.

«Неужели? А почему глаза так гневно засверкали?» — не могу не поинтересоваться, всем своим видом выражая ехидство.

— Значит, будешь... Яном.

Да, я долго перебирал варианты, чуть весь на кашель не изошел, пока определил безопасное количество букв.

— А теперь, если позволишь, я задам тебе ряд вопросов. Итак, первый: как часто тебе необходимо есть души?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я отвечу?

— Вероятно потому, что с каждым твоим отказом я буду приближать ритуал на день.

Невозможная уловка, он привязан к фазам луны, но демон об этом не знает.

— Нечасто.

— Подробнее, пожалуйста.

— Каждые десять-пятнадцать лет.

— Что?! Но почему тогда... — еле успеваю оборвать себя. Почему тогда он убивал тех пациентов в больнице? Впрок наедался? — А если питаться чаще?

— Нет смысла.

— А как же уровень силы? Разве он не зависит от количества поглощенных?

— Он зависит от возраста демона. Чем дольше жив, тем сильнее.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь убийства людей во время чумы?

Ох, как мне не нравится этот острый взгляд. Да, об этом факте его биографии в отчетах не было ни слова. Сделаем вид, что у меня высокие дедуктивные способности.

— Зависит от конкретной ситуации, — наконец выдавливает он.

Любопытно, что это значит, но, чувствую, тема не самая удачная для второй встречи.

— Хорошо, оставим пока чуму в покое. Скажи, ты можешь забрать душу у человека без заключения контракта?

Вопрос не праздный, отнюдь.

— Да… но такая душа будет питательна лишь наполовину.

— То есть, теоретически ты способен сейчас вырваться и убить меня?

О, кажется, это попытка приподнять бровь?

— Если бы не ваша отрава, то мог бы и практически.

— Ну извини. Сыворотка — единственное сто́ящее препятствие на пути к твоей свободе, — «Теперь понимаешь?» — Думаю, на сегодня закончим.

— Ты сумасшедший, — бросает он мне напоследок.

— О, чем дольше живу, тем больше в этом убеждаюсь, — спокойно отвечаю я, легко улыбаясь.

Я ведь и вправду сумасшедший: собираюсь вытащить демона из самой совершенной демонической ловушки, которую только смогли создать люди. И — внимание — только потому, что он _*звал*_ меня.

Ей-богу, псих.

***

— Почему вы совершаете столько зла?

— Тебе ли говорить о зле, смертный? Одна ваша нация за последние три года совершила больше зла, чем все демоны на Земле за этот век.

Он прав: то, что творится сейчас в мире — отвратительно. Даже немного жаль, что я не умер в тот первый раз: не пришлось бы наблюдать столь крайнюю степень морального разложения общества. Знал бы Ян, что творится в застенках лагерей, хотя, может, и знает… Фидлер этим интересуется и как-то имел несчастье просветить меня… Что самое страшное — они оправдывают свою жестокость и чужую кровь высокими целями. Якобы изничтожить низшие расы, создать сверхчеловека… А на деле — дать волю внутренним демонам. Большую часть этих людей даже подталкивать к грехам не нужно: любой черт сплюнет через плечо и пройдет мимо таких душ, прогнивших настолько, что и человеческими-то их уже не назвать.

Но согласиться с ним вслух я не могу…

— Вы уничтожаете души, лишая человека шанса на перерождение. Разве это честно?

Как же меня честность-то в последнее время цепляет, не иначе наследство покойного доктора.

— А когда вы едите курицу, вы думаете о том, что она теперь не попадет в куриный рай?

— Человек — не курица.

Демон кивает:

— Согласен, есть исключения — удивительные создания, которые могут быть равными. Но по большей части ваши души не представляют из себя ничего серьезнее бифштекса.

— Хочешь сказать, вы — вершина пищевой цепочки?

— Скорее, выпавшее звено с ограничительной функцией.

— А что насчет ангелов? Разве им не положено защищать нас?

Улыбается:

— Оглянись, смертный, и скажи, ради чего вас защищать? Ради ваших запятнанных душ? Ради пары отмоленных грехов?

— Странные речи для демона.

— Верно, я демон и способен увидеть картину целиком, а она куда больше вашего понимания.

— Хочешь сказать, что ангелы уже не спасают души?

— Почему же? Бывает, лично знаю самый яркий пример, — в глазах Яна мелькает нечто, но я не успеваю разобрать, что именно. — Но делают это крайне редко. Скорее в качестве исключения.

***

— Ты когда-нибудь совершал что-то такое, о чем потом жалел?

— Сегодня поговорим о личном?

Рассечённая бровь поджила, и теперь он может безболезненно приподнимать ее. Радуется, наверное.

— О твоем личном, — с нажимом отзываюсь я.

— Не самая интересная тема, — лениво замечает Ян, но я настроен решительно.

— Итак, твой ответ? Или предпочтешь пытки?

Вздыхает:

— Считаешь, это — не пытки?

_*Что?*_

— Ты до сих пор не поведал мне ничего особенно важного, — за исключением некоторых фактов, из-за которых ненависть во мне едва тлеет. Воистину демон. — С каждым днем мое желание выслушивать тебя убывает. В твоих интересах поддерживать его.

— Ну что ж… да.

Фраза получается неожиданной, и я мгновение недоуменно хлопаю ресницами.

— Что «да»?

— Да, я совершил несколько поступков, о которых сожалел и сожалею до сих пор.

— Значит, муки совести тебе известны? — любопытно, не думал.

— Не держи меня за бездушного монстра, — невольно вздрагиваю от такого сравнения. Именно им и считал, пока не услышал, как этот «монстр» выстанывает мое имя в молитве. — Известны, и, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.

— Расскажи подробнее.

— Главных поступка всего два. И о первом я рассказывать не намерен, уж извини, это слишком личное для «не пыток».

— Два за всю жизнь? Ты не слишком совестливый парень, — усмехаюсь, подавляя иррациональную злость. — Давай тогда второй.

— Я убил ребенка, — просто говорит Ян, и по моей коже проносится ледяной вихрь.

— Выпил его душу?

— Да, хотя и не собирался изначально. Обычно я не связываюсь с маленькими детьми, и этот ребенок был вторым исключением.

— Почему же убил? — чувствую, как спазм перехватывает горло. Перед внутренним взором невольно встает личико Чичи.

— Я думал, что она обладает одной особенной для меня душой, даже, ослепленный знакомым светом, заключил с ней сделку, не проверив заранее, на глупых условиях... Если бы душа оказалась той самой, я не посмел бы навредить ей, но… Поняв, что ошибся, я потерял контроль… О чем и жалею… Смертный, у тебя глаза странные. Неужто тронул до глубины души?

Повожу плечами, силясь сбросить тяжелый груз воспоминаний. Однажды под его весом я уйду в землю. Моргаю, убирая нетипичное для любого меня выражение беспомощности.

— А знаешь, ты сейчас немного похож на него, — вдруг говорит Ян, и я замираю. Неужели?

— На кого?

— На человека, который видел, как я убил ребенка. Он пытался образумить меня и не боялся, что удивительно, — еще как боялся. — У вас и души похожи: серые, слабые, а вещи творите совершенно для них не характерные. Необычный феномен, верно? Смертный?

Молча поднимаюсь на ноги и иду к выходу.

— На сегодня личного довольно.

Еще чуть-чуть — и я утону в его откровениях.

***

— Сегодня поговорим наедине: с той стороны никого нет, нашел всем индивидуальные поручения, — с ходу оповещаю я на седьмой день, привычно усаживаясь на стул.

Демон выглядит значительно лучше — постороннему взгляду, быть может, и не заметно, но не мне, видевшему его темнейшейство на протяжении четырёх лет ежедневно. Там крови поменьше, там синяки посветлее… Видимо, визуализирует человеческую регенерацию. Умно.

— Отлично, давно хотел спросить. Зачем ты все это делаешь?

— А тебе не все равно?

— Тебя ведь убьют, если узнают. А перед этим заменишь меня на этом столе.

Усмехаюсь. Он прав, но…

— На этом вряд ли — я все же не демон.

— Может, ты воспылал неземной страстью к моему изумительному телу? Ты из тех, кто любит увечья?

— Фу. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но я все еще тебя ненавижу.

— Таким тоном о ненависти не говорят. И почему «все еще»?

— Неважно. Все равно ненавижу, — упрямо повторяю я.

Думаю, это можно назвать трепетной ненавистью: видеть больно, а не видеть — еще и страшно. Чувство на грани фола: ослепительное и неудержимое, будто по границе между ненавистью и любовью танцуешь ламбаду.

— Ты странный, — спустя несколько минут молчания говорит Ян.

Фраза уже почти ритуальная. Как и ответ на нее.

— Знаю.

***

На подготовку побега уходят почти все дни восстановления демона. Охранная система лаборатории на первый взгляд не представляет серьезной угрозы. Для человека выбраться отсюда действительно несложно. Муторно, требует сноровки, но вполне возможно. Но при строительстве здания о побеге людей не думали: забота о потусторонних тварях превалировала. И вот здесь возникают проблемы.

Защита по большей части состоит из рун: древние письмена вязью оплетают все несущие стены и наличники окон. Основные заклинания проверяются каждые полчаса — для этого существует специальный патруль, поддерживающие — дважды в день. Система поистине гениальна — настолько, насколько вообще может быть таким творение человека. Однако у нее существуют два фатальных недостатка.

Первый: в свое время Губерт участвовал в ее создании.

Второй: люди слишком давно не ловили живых демонов и просто-напросто не соизмеряли их уровень силы с той мелочью, что обычно попадала в сети ученых. Следовательно, и защита рассчитана по большей части не на них. Но это не значит, что Ян сможет с легкостью пройти сквозь нее.

Поэтому я провожу почти неделю за изучением чертежей вспомогательных заклинаний: их следует ослабить в первую очередь. Большинство направлено на отнятие части жизненной силы у пересекающего их нелюдя. Расположенные по внутреннему периметру, они являются основной причиной того, что доходя до главных ворот, беглец погибает от истощения.

После — черед несущих. Снять их нереально: чересчур мощные, их ставил не один десяток человек, и вряд ли не слишком сильный я смогу их разрушить. Зато смогу проложить узкую тропку, исказив защиту дополнительной руной Ирртум и направив ее по новому пути с помощью Лаф*.

Закончив с защитой, я добываю в отделе токсикологии порцию палитоксина* — вещь специфическая, но в моей ситуации подходит лучше всего. Конец не очень приятный, видимо, не избежать мне острой сердечной недостаточности, зато быстрый: даже если найдут, спасти не успеют. А значит, и наказать за измену — тоже.

Наконец наступает день икс. Специально для него приурочиваю сотрудникам познавательнейшие задания за пределами лаборатории: спроваживаю всех, кого могу, а охранника аккуратненько нейтрализую уколом снотворного.

Ян на мое более раннее, чем обычно, появление реагирует приподнятым остатком левой брови.

— Сегодня великий день!

— Меня выпускают на прогулку?

— Тебя выпускают на свободу, — тараторю, стараясь успеть сказать все, что запланировал, параллельно расстегивая крепления на его конечностях. — По моим расчетам и твоему виду, сила к тебе вернулась. Если не полностью — за дверью спит охранник… Я не мог заключить контракт от твоего имени, поэтому не обессудь, что получишь только половину, — в алых глазах мелькает искреннее изумление. Знаю, сам себе противен, но невинных здесь нет и никогда не было, а побег Яна важнее. — Защита изменена в узком радиусе и помечена руной Лаф. Думаю, различить и почувствовать сможешь? — дожидаюсь утвердительного кивка и продолжаю: — У тебя примерно двадцать минут, чтобы выбраться за пределы базы, потом обход, и знаки заметят. Выйдешь с территории, направляйся на север, в противоположную от города сторону. В Лейпциге искать будут в первую очередь. Запомнил?

Ян растирает освобожденные запястья и внезапно хватает меня за плечи, пристально вглядываясь в глаза.

— Почему? — тихо произносит он, и я хмыкаю.

— Считай, что я попал под твое дьявольское обаяние.

— Мое тело сейчас не в состоянии обаять даже мышь. Почему?

— Какая тебе разница, в самом деле?

— Это… часть эксперимента?

— Идиот. Ты, конечно, вправе не верить мне. Я тебе тоже больше не верю, знаешь ли, — вырываюсь и отхожу на шаг, складывая руки на груди в защитном жесте. — Но подумай сам: для эксперимента тебе никто не стал бы возвращать силу, да еще и перекус за дверью устраивать. Он отнюдь не доброволец.

Несколько секунд он сканирует меня взглядом, а я тем временем с ужасом понимаю, что оговорился. Но Ян, кажется, так увлечен побегом, что не замечает. А затем совершает нечто странное: вновь приближается и крепко обхватывает ладонью мое левое запястье — то, что до сих пор забинтовано.

— Я впервые совершаю подобное, — медленно говорит он, не отрывая от меня внимательного взгляда. — Но ты спас мне жизнь, а я умею быть благодарным, что бы вы, люди, ни думали о демонах. Если тебе понадобится помощь, позови меня. Я приду, где бы ты ни находился, но только один раз, ради одного приказа.

Чувствую, как в шоке распахиваются глаза.

— У меня такая вкусная душа? — первое, что приходит в голову.

Демон снисходительно фыркает:

— Нет, и в спасители с такой обычно не рвутся. Это не контракт, а односторонняя сделка. Если не успею отплатить в этой жизни, перейдет в следующую. Ты вспомнишь в нужный момент.

Кожу на внутренней стороне запястья немного жжет, и через пару мгновений он отпускает мою руку. Кошусь на нее, отмечая до боли знакомую пентаграмму, разве что размером поменьше.

Значит, долг признал, да еще и сквозной по перерождениям? Жаль, что воспользоваться не выйдет: имя-то по-прежнему произнести не могу.

— Неужели этот ритуал действительно опасен для тебя?

— Решительно не желаю проверять, — усмехается Ян и внезапно добавляет: — Я вернусь за тобой. Иначе убьют же.

Отрицательно качаю головой, улыбаясь:

— Не убьют, — и ведь не лгу. — Часы тикают, Ян. Иди вперед и не оглядывайся. Ищи свое Небо.

— Я потерял его слишком давно, — он произносит это так печально, что я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Возможно. Но никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь… Тебя пнуть, чтобы пошевеливался?

Прежде чем выйти за порог, Ян оглядывается — во взгляде плещется, если не благодарность, то что-то очень близкое.

— Знаешь, ты похож на него. Не душой, но поступками.

— На кого на этот раз?

— На мое Небо, — бросает демон и исчезает за дверью.

Откупориваю припасенный пузырек и, прежде чем выпить, бормочу себе под нос:

«Черт возьми, ты даже не представляешь, насколько».

***

Пропажу самого ценного образца работники лаборатории обнаружили спустя час. Поисковые команды были разосланы во все уголки страны, но безрезультатно.

А месяц спустя третий отдел седьмого управления «Аненербе» перестал существовать: неожиданный и чрезвычайно мощный взрыв уничтожил бо́льшую часть архивов и персонала. Причину взрыва установить не удалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *оберштурмбанфюрер - подполковник.  
> *гауптштурмфюрер - капитан.  
> *Hubert(Губерт) - от древнегерм. имени Hugubert: hug, hugu (душа, разум) + beraht, berht (светлый).  
> *зондеркоманда - специальный отряд.  
> *Палитоксин - цитотоксический яд. Вызывает боли в грудной клетке, как при стенокардии, тахикардию, затруднение дыхания, гемолиз. Смерть наступает в течение первых нескольких минут, специфичного антидота нет. Источник - шестилучевые коралловые полипы.  
> *«Irrtum» - использовано значение "заблуждение, неясность, извращение смысла",  
> «Laf» — использовано значение "светоч, просветление".  
> "Исс" - лед, имеет свойство ослаблять, руна викингов. Немецкое написание такое же, но читается как "Ис", и означает "Я", самообладание, сущность и магию.
> 
> Использованы реально существующие названия, такие как "Аненербе". Кроме того, прообразом Губерта стал Рудольф Левин, сотрудник седьмого отдела, занимавшийся делом ведьм.
> 
> * Губерт - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Hubert-546093510


	5. Глава 4. Je manque de toi

_Франция, Париж, Отель-Дьё де Пари (Парижский Госпиталь), 1967 год._

 

— Яман, ты снова рвал цветы? — мальчик протянул руку и осторожно подергал сидящего на скамье за край больничной куртки.

Тот неловко дернулся от прикосновения, но, подняв голову, расслабился.

— Сели́, тебе стало лучше?

В ответ ему солнечно улыбнулись, сверкнув дыркой на месте левого резца, и плюхнулись рядом.

— Месье Дюваль сказал, что мне снова можно выходить ненадолго. Яман, маргаритки ведь были красивые, — беззлобно попенял Сели, косясь на друга смеющимися глазами.

Мальчик постарше пренебрежительно хмыкнул:

— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Вот каштаны — они красивые. И вкусные, мы раньше много их ели, они росли прямо в городе. А твои маргаритки — просто бесполезная трава.

Сели задумчиво потянул себя за русую прядку и огорченно заметил:

— Я никогда не видел каштаны. Но все равно не пойму, зачем ты вырвал цветы. Если бы здесь росли каштаны, я не стал бы их убивать.

— Прекрати! Эти твои маргаритки были высажены на плохие деньги! — разозленно бросил мальчишка, смущенный ответом друга.

Зеленющие глаза напротив удивленно распахнулись.

— Плохие? Но почему?

Яман снисходительно улыбнулся и потрепал мальчика по волосам:

— Ты еще слишком маленький, Селестен. Эти деньги нам кидают, как подачку, богатые. Они приходят к нам, разнюхивают тут все, подкидывают деньги, чтобы потом обсуждать между собой, какие они хорошие, раз помогли нам! Но ты ведь и сам знаешь, на самом деле эти багры* ничем не помогают!

— Ну… Яман, тебе почти десять, ты старше меня на целых три года, ты умный, я знаю. Но говорить так об этих людях нехорошо. Ты ведь видел, в палате у Жана появились новые кровати, и нам стали давать мясо дважды в неделю…

— Но они ничего не делают, чтобы вылечить нас! Месье Морель дает мне одно и то же лекарство второй год! Он все время обещает применить новую ме-то-ди-ку, свозить в больницу какой-то там Пюри, но так ничего и не делает!

Сели вдруг вздрогнул и опустил голову:

— Я… Мне… жаль, Яман.

— Ты ведь знаешь, если бы они не убили моего отца, я не попал бы сюда!

— Да… Ты говорил, он был очень важным человеком.

— Вот именно! Он был самым важным в Алжире, а теперь моей семье приходится побираться!

— Мы с мамой тоже бедные, — тихо произнес Селестен, еще ниже опуская голову.

Яман осекся и виновато прошептал:

— Знаю, прости. Она хорошая, твоя мама. Но я давно ее не видел.

— Она не приходила. Месье Дюваль сказал, что она не придет, пока я не поправлюсь, — мальчик попытался незаметно шмыгнуть носом, но Яман услышал.

— Она бросила тебя? — сочувственно спросил он и почти без перехода процедил: — Прямо как все эти люди, которые приходят посмотреть на нас только один раз.

— Не говори так, пожалуйста, — Селестен вскинул на Ямана не по-детски серьезные глаза. — Она ведь мама, ей тоже тяжело. А я у нее не один.

— И поэтому она даже не навещает тебя? — возмущение все еще чувствовалось в голосе Ямана, но слабее.

— Месье Дюваль сказал, что скоро мне сделают операцию, — признался Сели, отведя взгляд.

— Какую операцию?

— Не знаю. Он сказал, что она должна помочь и я смогу потом вернуться к маме.

— То есть, тебя вылечат?! — Яман вскочил на ноги и, не обращая внимания на слабость, разъяренно зашагал из стороны в сторону.

— Месье Дюваль сказал, что попытается. Яман, я уверен, они помогут и тебе! Не могут не помочь, просто поверь им! — уверенно воскликнул Сели, несмело улыбнувшись.

— Поверить? — ядовито бросил тот. — Какое им дело до безродных оборванцев?! Наверняка на тебе просто поставят эксперимент! Ты ведь сам говорил, что эта твоя сердечная тетрада* неизлечима!

— А вдруг ее уже научились лечить?

— Ты совсем глупый, Сели! Если бы и научились, то не стали бы в первую очередь лечить таких, как мы.

Селестен задумчиво поводил носком тапка по гравию дорожки:

— А если бы тебя отправили в ту больницу, ты бы поверил?

— Не знаю, Сели, может и поверил бы, — остановившись, Яман слабо ухмыльнулся.

***

— Месье Дюваль, вы знаете Ямана? — детский взгляд лучился такой непосредственностью, что врач невольно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, я слышал о нем.

— А правда, что его хотят лечить в больнице Пюри?

Мужчина мягко рассмеялся:

— Может быть, ты имеешь в виду институт Кюри?

— Да-да! Это правда? — Сели счастливо закивал.

— Боюсь, что пока мест нет, Селестен, — огорчил его месье Дюваль. — Мы поставили твоего друга в очередь, но таких, как он, с болезнью крови, очень много.

— Вот как… Но вы ведь сможете вылечить его, правда?

Ребенок сиял такой чистой и непогрешимой верой во взрослых, что месье Дюваль не решился сказать ему правду.

— Мы постараемся, Селестен. Мы постараемся.

***

— Я слышал, что говорят о твоей матери, — на этот раз Яман сам присоединился к Селестену на дневной прогулке. — Не слушай их, она наверняка просто очень занята, чтобы зайти к тебе.

Сели приглушенно всхлипнул и пробормотал:

— Они думают, что она ушла на небо. Но этого не может быть, понимаешь? Она ведь нужна мне. Она обещала, что приготовит мне сладкое молоко, когда я вернусь домой.

Яман нахмурился и неуверенно положил руку на плечо друга:

— Не плачь, она обязательно приготовит! Лучше думай о хорошем: тебе ведь назначили операцию на послезавтра?

— Д-да, — Сели несмело улыбнулся. — А знаешь, я ведь спросил месье Дюваля про тебя…

— О, правда? Он сказал, когда меня отправят в Пюри? — возбужденно воскликнул Яман, в мгновение забыв о предыдущей теме разговора.

— Он сказал, что пока нет места. Но они постараются вылечить тебя! — Сели радостно улыбнулся, убежденный, что его слова обрадуют старшего мальчика. 

— Постараются?! Опять? Какая чушь, Сели! Это ты у нас скоро вернешься домой, разве не так? А я буду кормиться обещаниями, пока кровь не убьет меня! — зло прокричал тот, не обращая внимания на ошеломленного его реакцией Селестена.

— Зря ты не веришь им, Яман… Уверен, доктора помогут тебе! Знаешь… мы же почти год дружим, ты мой самый лучший друг! Завтра меня переведут в другое здание, и я упросил месье Дюваля, чтобы мы ночевали вместе… если я вдруг, ну… Ты же не против?

Селестен просительно посмотрел на Ямана, и тот, подавив в себе злость, улыбнулся:

— Если разрешили, то почему бы и нет, Сели. 

Когда Селестен вернулся в свою палату, Яман прошептал, ни к кому не обращаясь: «Я все равно найду способ выздороветь. Во что бы то ни стало. Я ведь ничем не хуже Сели. Клянусь, что найду».

***

Этой ночью мальчишки после отбоя около часа разговаривали, пока сон не сморил Селестена.

Убедившись, что тот уснул, Яман вытащил из-под одеяла тщательно исписанный листок и, зажав его между ладонями, зашептал себе под нос. Он шептал больше двух часов, и вот наконец освещенную полной луной палату на несколько мгновений заволокла тьма.

Несколько минут спустя Селестен, потревоженный резким похолоданием, проснулся и почти сразу встретился взглядом со страшными, отливающими алым глазами.

***

Самый мягкий переход, пожалуй. Хотя, чтоб я еще раз использовал палитоксин…

Ощущаю себя лежащим на тонком матрасе и накрытым столь же тонкой простыней, видимо, играющей роль одеяла. Запах в комнате стоит очень специфический и очень знакомый — даже трогать память нового тела не нужно, чтобы понять, что я в больнице.

Смотрю в его глаза пару секунд, пока демон не отворачивается ко второй кровати. Отлично, мне как раз нужен небольшой перерыв для осознания.

Чужая память сверкает изумрудным инеем и пушистым котенком ластится к рукам. От прикосновения к ней по моей душе проносится легчайший бриз, неуловимо пахнущий полевыми цветами. Так непривычно сладко и спокойно. Новое перерождение своей белоснежной невинностью напоминает о моем собственном детстве — безоблачном и безмятежном.

Снова похожее имя — совпадение или фатум? Очевидно, второе, в первое я давно не верю.

Жизнь Селестена нельзя назвать легкой: небогатая семья, ранняя смерть отца и оставленные на мать четверо малолетних детей, из которых мальчишка был самым младшим, систематическое недоедание, невозможность пойти учиться... И болезнь — страшная, необратимая, с рождения поставившая крест на нормальной жизни. А, как я могу судить по знаниям Селино, в скорости обещавшая поставить крест и на жизни вообще. Никакому ребенку не пожелаешь подобной судьбы: не иметь возможности даже вдохнуть полной грудью, не свалившись потом с рецидивом.

По моим наблюдениям, по опыту всех моих жизней, включая самую первую, этот малыш уже давно должен был сдаться. Не умереть, возможно, но определенно перестать быть ребенком. Сломаться, как когда-то это сделал я.

А он улыбался так лучисто, смеялся так звонко, мыслил так непосредственно и — невероятно! — доверял миру полностью, ни капли не страшась отравленного кинжала в спину. Для него на Земле не было зла: никакого, даже самые недвусмысленные поступки он оправдывал, находил отблеск света в самой мрачной душе и взращивал его, питая своей верой, не позволяя себе разочаровываться. И люди чувствовали это, тянулись навстречу, не в силах преодолеть бездумное, инстинктивное влечение к теплу.

Такое видение для меня чуждо и непонятно, ведь свой волшебный мир я давно обменял на руку демона, окропив сделку кровью и смертью. И вместе с тем, что-то дрожит в глубине души, что-то, застывшее в воспоминаниях светлого детства, похороненное на семейном кладбище и долгие годы упорно отрицаемое. 

Просматривая воспоминания мальчишки, я не препятствую их обволакивающему объединению с моей личностью: слишком ценным и редким кажется влияние этого крохотного сияющего комочка. Я буквально чувствую, как затягиваются старые ветвистые шрамы на моей душе, исцеляясь под трепетными прикосновениями невообразимо идеалистического воплощения. И когда бриз стихает, какая-то очень важная частица будто возвращается на свое первоначальное место. Словно солнце вдруг показывается из-за туч и золотит траву на могилах родителей.

Кажется, сейчас открою глаза — и мир заиграет тысячей незамеченных ранее красок. Вздыхаю, бережно помещаю воспоминания в шкатулку и выныриваю в реальность. Мир не меняется, но чувство глубинного прозрения остается.

Обвожу комнату взглядом, безошибочно улавливая черную тень около постели своего соседа. Знаю, _*что*_ происходит, но не нахожу в себе силы даже возмутиться.

Наконец демон выпрямляется, оборачивается и явно раздумывает: замести за собой следы или нет. Сложный выбор, помогу, пожалуй.

— Даже если скажу, все равно не поверят, — тихо шепчу я, приподнимаясь на подушках и протягивая руку к ночнику. Рассеянный свет скрадывает выражение его глаз, но общее недоумение проглядывается. 

Хмыкаю и перевожу взгляд на свое запястье. Ян не солгал, хотя и мог бы: на тонкой сеточке синих вен буквально на моих глазах проступают четкие чернильные линии. Причем я прекрасно помню, что у мальчишки их раньше не было. Тоже привязка на присутствие демона? Или на мое _*пробуждение*_? Или — на желание увидеть печать?

В паре шагов от себя слышу пораженный вздох. Интересно, не будет ли слишком странным, если я поговорю с ним как Губерт, а не юная сущность Селестена?

Вскидываю глаза на демона и лукаво улыбаюсь:

— Привет, Ян. Не хочешь присесть?

Помедлив, он все же опускается на край моей кровати.

— Ты. Но как? — такой взгляд, будто ребенок перед ним прямо на глазах превратился в безумного ученого. Гм.

— Сам же говорил, что печать перейдет на следующие жизни, — укоряю я, краем сознания с невероятным удовольствием и удовлетворением отмечая привычную мне черноволосую макушку. Думаю, не ошибусь, предположив, что на его коже не осталось ни одного шрама. 

…Не ожидал, что меня так осчастливит здоровый вид демона. Даже темно-багряные радужки, свидетельствующие о сытости, не смущают.

— Но я ее не чувствую, — настороженно отзывается Ян, и я отрываюсь от созерцания демонических ресниц.

— Не скажу, что это нормально, потому что понятия не имею о пределах нормы…

Правда, думаю, у этой конкретной загадки ноги растут от той же защиты, что скрывает свет моей души.

— И чего ты хочешь? — он внимательно вглядывается в мою грудь и хмурится. — Выздороветь?

Вот еще! И жить потом черт знает сколько лет в чужом теле, на чужом месте?!

— А разве ты способен исцелять? — скептически вопрошаю я. — Готов поспорить, этот мальчишка просил исцеления, но что-то я не вижу, чтобы он жил и радовался необычайно крепкому здоровью!

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он попросил?

— Это же больница, а у Ямана был рак крови, — поясняю таким тоном, словно подозреваю, что от обильного питания у демонов мутнеет в голове. — Хочешь и меня «избавить от боли»?

Чуть прикрывает глаза, фраза его явно задела. Я старался.

— Я способен исцелять, — наконец говорит он слегка раздраженно, — но не в силах делать это для всех подряд. Чтобы помочь кому-то, я должен захотеть этого, по-настоящему пожелать помочь. Сам понимаешь, в моей жизни было немного смертных, которым помочь хотелось. 

— Так такие все же были? — выгибаю бровь, вернее, пытаюсь: тело совершенно не приспособлено под мою мимику.

— Да.

Сказал, как отрезал. Хорошо, я сегодня на диво миролюбивый, не буду выпытывать.

— Хм… Тогда благодарю за предложение, но вынужден отказаться.

Снова смотрит на мою грудь, но теперь кажется обеспокоенным:

— Уверен? Боюсь, что…

Перехватываю его взгляд, успокаивающе улыбаюсь уголками губ:

— Вряд ли доживу до утра? Я знаю.

Мальчишка отчасти поэтому и попросил друга переночевать с ним, будто предчувствовал, что произойдет. Да и кашель в последние дни опасно участился.

— Тебя это совсем не заботит? — кажется, его всерьез удивляет мое пренебрежительное отношение к собственной жизни. 

Но не могу же я сказать, что цель именно этого воплощения по большому счету уже выполнена: я увидел демона и убедился в его невредимости. А дальше? Понятия не имею, что ждет меня, но надеюсь, нечто такое же спокойное.

— Не очень. Пока на моей руке твоя печать, я уверен в том, что смерть не будет конечной точкой.

Удачно завернул: теперь при встрече можно будет снова списать на проснувшуюся память некоторые неудобные вопросы.

— Ты помнишь всю прошлую жизнь? — киваю. — Необычно, ведь ты должен был помнить только мое имя, причем полное, и то, что я могу помочь, — задумчиво тянет он, пристально вглядываясь в мои глаза.

Не стоит, Ян. Там слишком много того, что можно нечаянно разглядеть.

— Разве это плохо? — рассеянно обвожу кончиками пальцев контур печати, она чуть-чуть колется, щекотно. — Лучше скажи, ты нашел свое Небо?

Ответная улыбка демона становится слегка вымученной. 

— Буквально четверть часа назад думал, что да. Но опять фальшивка.

Неужели он имеет в виду Ямана? «Опять фальшивка»? Это начинает казаться странным: каждый раз он считает, что нашел меня, а в итоге убивает… тех, кто был близок мне в каждом из перерождений? Это нужно обдумать, но не сейчас. Времени почти не осталось: я чувствую, что дышать становится труднее.

— Может, ты как-то не так ищешь? 

Ян слегка расслабляется, опирается на руку — мои ноги оказываются в своеобразной «ловушке».

— В том-то все и дело. Я ощущаю его душу: как легкий звон в сознании, как теплые лучи солнца в лицо, как слабый запах роз. Я чувствую, когда она рождается, и чувство расстояния усиливается, пока не нахожу ее. Но каждый раз, каждый чертов раз, стоит мне заглянуть в глаза очередному носителю, как она, словно туманная дымка, ускользает от меня. Исчезает и аромат, и звон, и свет. И так до следующего возрождения… — он переводит дыхание, а я своего давно не слышу, даже пошевелиться боюсь. — Почему я вообще рассказываю тебе все это?

— Наверное потому, что мы будем видеться еще не одну жизнь, со мной невыгодно ссориться, — пытаюсь шутить, а грудь сдавливает острым восторгом: он все же ищет, ищет до сих пор, и… _*чувствует*_ меня?

Фыркает и коротко смеется. Интересно, а он сам-то замечает, насколько свободно ведет себя со мной?

— Неужели не хочешь поскорее от меня избавиться? Ты же меня ненавидишь.

— Нет… — запоздало удивляюсь поспешно выпаленному отрицанию, но внутри ничего не сопротивляется, и я понимаю, что не лгу: этап пройден. — Не могу больше ненавидеть, хотя и пытался. Я… начинаю понимать тебя.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Он убил Чичи, и Ямана, и, как я подозреваю, жену Хауэра, потому что они, один за другим, стали его самыми жестокими разочарованиями, ведь в них он хотел найти меня. Я не прощаю ему Чичи, нет, но я… действительно начинаю понимать, почему он поступил так. 

Это безрассудный поступок в той же степени, что и размозжить себе руку о стену или добровольно выпить не самый безболезненный яд. Пора признать, я сделал это потому, что знал: демон уйдет и больше не встретится мне в той жизни, даже если она не окончится в казематах СС. 

Это безрассудный поступок в той же степени, что и насильно вырвать из своей души личность Губерта только потому, что он причинил боль моему демону.

И это безрассудный поступок в той же степени, что и искренне желать исцелить того, кем он видит меня сейчас — тусклую, серую, совершенно ординарную душу.

Иными словами, я и сам не знаю, на что бы был способен на его месте. Вполне возможно, в той же Астеасу не осталось бы камня на камне.

И, как ни печально, но я до сих пор невольно ставлю его выше, чем кого бы то ни было.

В любой жизни.

— Просто прими как данность. Ты сделал много такого, что стоит помнить, но… Думаю, моя ненависть здорово пошатнулась, когда я увидел тебя на том столе в первый раз.

Жаль, что не могу намекнуть ему прозрачнее. Стоит только подумать о разоблачении, как виски сжимает тисками, а язык отнимается. 

— Все-таки ты очень странный, — резюмирует Ян, и я улыбаюсь. О, да…

— Знаешь, я все же понять не могу.

— Чего?

— Что такого особенного в твоем Небе? Зачем ищешь его так отчаянно?

Я и правда не понимаю: на его месте я бы давно нашел себе такую же вкусную душу, а не страдал от одной-единственной неудачи который десяток лет. Или он такой же принципиальный в вопросах мести, что и бывший Цепной пес?

Хотя вспоминать обо мне во время пыток — на месть мало похоже…

— Он особенный для меня, — поколебавшись, все же отвечает он, и я прищуриваюсь, борясь с подступающим кашлем.

— Очень вкусная душа?

— И это тоже.

— Ясно.

— Неужели?

— Не хочу лезть глубже. Пока, во всяком случае. Возможно, в следующей жизни… А ты может, все же не будешь заключать контракт, когда в очередной раз погонишься за призраком?

— Так меньше возможностей убежать, если душа окажется правильной, — не соглашается Ян.

— То есть первое, что ты сделаешь, когда найдешь Небо — запрешь его на все замки, чтобы не сбежало? — изумленно восклицаю и тут же захожусь удушающим кашлем.

— Да, — абсолютно серьезно подтверждает он. — Не хочу дать даже малейшей возможности уйти от меня снова.

Смотрю на него и чувствую, как губы постепенно складываются в красноречивое «О».

А так ли я хочу найтись? 

— Мне не нравится, как это звучит, — хмуро отвечаю я.

— Почему? — Ян, кажется, не понимает.

— Я побил бы тебя за такую откровенную попытку диктовать мне условия, — мрачно роняю, мысленно составляя варианты побега, если завтрашняя жизнь вдруг окажется полностью моей. Даже Яну не позволю до такой степени меня контролировать. Хватило уже одного деятеля в пещере. 

Смотрит внимательно и почему-то усмехается:

— Думаю, он ответил бы примерно в том же духе.

О нет, будь я в состоянии, высказал бы куда больше!

Между ребер начинает странно жечь — шиплю и откидываюсь назад, стараясь выправить сорвавшееся дыхание.

— Как тебя зовут сейчас? — внезапно спрашивает он.

— Селестен, — с трудом отвечаю и, не удержавшись, фыркаю: — Похоже на Небо, верно?

— Да. Ты будто напоминание мне о том, что нельзя сдаваться. И обязательно продолжать искать.

Ян наклоняется ближе и кладет ладонь на мой лоб — дергаюсь, рука кажется ледяной.

— Тебя лихорадит. Позвать врача? — его взгляд оплетает сочувствием хуже цепей.

— Не вздумай, — предостерегаю, притягивая ладонь обратно, так легче.

Ян задумывается на несколько секунд.

— Хочешь, я уберу боль, и ты просто заснешь? — неожиданно предлагает он, и когда я вскидываю на него возмущенный взгляд, уточняет: — Не в счет приказа, не волнуйся.

Тщательно взвешиваю «за» и «против». Наверное, меня все же страшит вторая подряд смерть из-за сердца, потому что я соглашаюсь.

Он улыбается так нежно, словно видит сейчас не меня, а… меня. Кажется, бредить начинаю, в самом деле, пора заканчивать.

Пожалуй, у этой жизни не только начало приятное, но и самый потрясающий конец: спокойно и без боли заснуть, увидев перед этим его улыбку. 

Понять, что не зря спас демона из плена.

Понять, что созрел дать ему еще один шанс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Название главы взято из песни Garou, "Quand je manque de toi" - "Когда мне не хватает тебя".  
> *Багра – корова.  
> *Яман - плохо, нехорошо (арабск.)  
> *Селестен(фр. Célestin) - от позднелат. имени Caelestinus, происх. от caelestis - "небесный".  
> *Тетрада Фалло, т.е. врожденный сочетанный порок сердца. В настоящее время довольно успешно лечится. Впрочем, У Сиэля и в то время был шанс выжить, операции начали проводить как раз в конце 60-70-х годов.
> 
> * Селестен - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Celestin-546093931


	6. Глава 5. Я всё равно тебе верю

_Швеция, регион Остерготланд, 140 км к югу от Стокгольма, поместье Маурицберг, 1989 год._

 

— Герр Микаэлис, мы рады видеть вас. Добро пожаловать в Маурицберг, — седовласый дворецкий отточенным жестом отворил дверь, пропуская долгожданного гостя внутрь. 

Пришедший легко кивнул, передавая снятое пальто: весна в Остерготланде в этом году выдалась грозовой и стылой.

— Прошу вас, господин в малой гостиной. Юная госпожа спустится позже.

— Благодарю.

Мужчина стремительной походкой прошел вслед за слугой, мельком оглядывая убранство поместья: подобная обстановка была настолько привычной, что не вызвала бы удивления или восхищения даже у смертного со схожим послужным списком. В гостиной действительно обнаружился хозяин дома — полноватый пожилой герр, который, увидев вошедшего, с готовностью поднялся с кресла, добродушно улыбаясь.

— Вы — герр Микаэлис? — утвердительно вопросил он, протягивая для приветствия руку. 

— Верно, герр Сьёберг. Рад познакомиться с вами, — ответная улыбка привычно расцвела на губах гостя.

— Прошу, присаживайтесь. Кофе?

— Благодарю, но нет, — еще одна благожелательная улыбка. — Прошу простить за бесцеремонность, но я хотел бы сразу перейти к обсуждению нашего вопроса.

Герр Сьёберг понятливо кивнул, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле. Он производил впечатление довольного жизнью человека, и легкая поспешность гостя едва ли могла его смутить. 

— В таком случае, я расскажу вам в нескольких словах суть проблемы. Моя дочь Альма* изумительно играет на фортепиано. Она занималась с малых лет у лучших учителей и достигла потрясающих высот в этом искусстве. Но не так давно у нее появилось желание научиться играть в четыре руки. Раньше она крайне негативно относилась к таким экспериментам, вы позже поймете почему. К сожалению, моя дочь очень стеснительна и с трудом сходится с людьми. Учитывая необходимость какой-никакой духовной близости с партнером во время игры, мы так и не смогли найти кого-то подходящего. Тогда герр Лундин порекомендовал вас, заверив, что вы имеете неординарные навыки общения и достаточно высокий уровень игры на инструменте.

— Вот как, — герр Микаэлис задумчиво постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Пока все шло так, как он планировал. — Что ж, мне необходимо познакомиться с будущей ученицей. Полагаю, это необходимо, чтобы понять, смогу ли я помочь вам.

— Да, разумеется, она подойдет через пару минут.

— В таком случае, расскажите немного подробнее о моих обязанностях.

— Думаю, будет благоразумным предложить вам полный пансион. Нас нисколько не стеснит ваше присутствие, к тому же, если все сложится благополучно и вы понравитесь моей дочери, она непременно захочет играть столь долго, насколько это будет возможно. 

— Не имею ничего против, — длинная черная челка мужчины успешно скрыла лукаво вспыхнувшие алым глаза. Отец носился с дочерью как с золотым яйцом, оберегая ее от внешнего мира так тщательно, что в обществе не знали об Альме Сьёберг ничего определенного: девушку даже в город не вывозили, буквально заточив в каменных стенах родового поместья. При таком раскладе гость не сомневался, что сможет заполучить доверие своей ученицы. — Но долгая игра может навредить здоровью.

— Долгая игра — единственная отрада при моем здоровье, — спокойный голос донесся от дверей, и герр Микаэлис стремительно обернулся.

Девушка была красива той утонченной величественной красотой, какую редко встретишь в современных семьях, даже благородных. Длинные иссиня-черные волосы, заплетенные в косу наподобие венца, открывали тонкую шею, а точеную фигуру и снежную кожу выгодно подчеркивало струящееся волнами темно-серое платье.

Мужчина приблизился, намереваясь, следуя правилам, церемонно поцеловать ей руку, но остановил взгляд на лице девушки и застыл. Глаза, так отчаянно похожие на те, что он искал уже многие десятилетия, смотрели прямо перед собой расфокусировано и бездумно. 

Альма Сьёберг была слепа.

Девушка словно почувствовала его секундное смятение, так как на ее губах незамедлительно распустилась ехидная усмешка:

— Не ожидали, что такая, как я может играть на фортепиано?

Миг — и вся аура гостя словно источает дружелюбное подтрунивание.

— Что вы, я лично знал чрезвычайно выдающегося скрипача… столь же неординарного, — Альма недоверчиво фыркнула, и он поспешил закрепить результат: — Позвольте представиться, фрёкен, мое имя — Себастьян Микаэлис.

— Альма Сьёберг, надеюсь, наше знакомство продлится дольше экспозиции*, — девушка, помедлив, все же протянула свою руку, с готовностью подхваченную мужчиной.

Герр Микаэлис с интересом отметил, как бледные пальцы внезапно ощутимо дрогнули и сжали его собственные, цепляясь за них с удивительной для такого хрупкого на вид существа силой, а на лице Альмы промелькнула странная смесь эмоций: шок, изумление, радость, непонимание и опасение.

А затем она выпустила руку мужчины, замерла на несколько секунд, сцепив пальцы в замок, будто обдумывала что-то, и, слегка повернувшись в сторону отца, непререкаемым тоном заявила:

— Он подходит.

***

Первое, что я осознаю: теплый бархат кожи в своих пальцах, знакомый до мельчайших изгибов, такой безопасно-родной, что машинально вцепляюсь крепче.

Пока часть моего сознания привычно сопоставляет личность демона с владельцем ладони, остальное затапливает острая паника: всюду меня окружает тьма. Не привычная темнота за закрытыми веками, нет, я чувствую, что глаза открыты, а та тьма, от которой сердце заходится, пульс набатом шумит у виска, а страх пускает в душе слизкие корни.

К бледно-голубому огоньку чужого сознания я рвусь изо всех сил, как только замечаю его: слишком страшно оставаться один на один с этой тьмой. И лишь соприкоснувшись с новой памятью, через силу заставляю себя успокоиться. Беззастенчиво черпаю смирение и привычку к тьме у Альмы, жившей с нею всю жизнь. Ей проще: она просто не знала, как это — иначе, никакие услышанные описания окружающего мира не оставляли в ее сознании четкие рамки. Пропуская через себя ее воспоминания, удивляюсь и восхищаюсь причудливостью чужого воображения — единственного разноцветного места, которое она способна увидеть, даже не понимая при этом до конца, _*что*_ видит.

Кое-как справившись с практически инстинктивным желанием никогда не отпускать знакомую руку, все же расслабляю пальцы, чувствуя, что лучшим в этом ситуации будет довериться памяти тела: она еще никогда не подводила. Поворачиваюсь к «отцу» и безапелляционно заявляю, что Ян подходит. Не помню пока толком, для чего именно, но демон подходит всегда. С подробностями позже разберемся.

Затем бормочу что-то о плохом самочувствии и добираюсь до своей комнаты: ноги в тоненьких тапочках на удивление споро приносят меня в убежище, а проворные пальцы привычно помогают добраться до кровати. Неожиданно я понимаю, что в собственной комнате могу ходить даже без тактильной поддержки — настолько знакома обстановка.

Сворачиваюсь в клубок на постели — детское правило «Если я тебя не вижу, то меня не видно тоже» сейчас работает как никогда. Постепенно пытаюсь рассмотреть бледно-лазурные туманные завихрения новой памяти, убеждая себя, что в этот раз слияние жизненно необходимо: привыкать к полной слепоте с самого начала я не готов — слишком сильный удар по психике. Очень долго сопоставляю представления об окружающем мире девчонки со своими собственными зрительными образами.

Самое странное, хоть и вполне логичное: в своем сознании Альма прекрасно могла представить себе совершенно любой цвет, но при этом никогда бы не смогла объединить его с реальностью — ведь как объяснить слепому, что этот цвет именно зеленый? Она пыталась, но все цвета у нее ассоциировались с чем-то тактильным: когда говорили «зеленый», она представляла траву, даже если речь шла о шторах или платье; красный был яблоком, коричневый — землей, голубой — водой и так далее. 

Ее интерпретация жизни настолько чуждая любому обыкновенному, но полноценному человеку, что всего моего непонимания просто не хватает для того, чтобы удивляться еще и выверту природы относительно нового пола. В конце концов, я уже давно не ребенок: отголоски собственного брака и двух довольно долгих жизней дают о себе знать. А так, с «закрытыми» глазами, даже проще.

Куда больше непривычности анатомии меня пугает степень собственной беспомощности, пока я не понимаю, что Альма на самом деле не такая уж беспомощная, как кажется на первый взгляд. Да, я не вижу теперь даже яркого электрического света, но, прислушавшись, могу с легкостью разобраться, что делает в данным момент каждый находящийся в моем крыле дома человек. Различаю и легкое шуршание веника в прихожей, и закипающую воду на кухне, и тихое бормотание телевизора в малой гостиной. А, сопоставив наши воспоминания, понимаю, что могу ориентироваться в поместье с той же легкостью, что и в своей комнате — во всяком случае, во всех хозяйских помещениях.

Привыкнуть к темноте сложно, но все же подспорье у меня имеется, и немалое. Поэтому справлюсь.

Вторая безмерно удивившая меня особенность заключается в том, что Альма использовала не только самый ожидаемый способ получения информации — книги, но и большую часть своей недолгой двадцатидвухлетней жизни посвятила музыке. Она была ее самым лучшим другом, ее способом выразить чувства и передать то, на что в детстве не хватало слов. Альма долго, намного дольше, чем обычные дети, училась играть на фортепиано, но, в конце концов, смогла достигнуть действительно невероятных высот. Даже я, не слишком в первой жизни увлекавшийся клавишными, нахожусь под впечатлением от ее мастерства. Более того, последние несколько лет она сама писала музыку, иногда накладывая на нее свои стихи… Впервые встречаю настолько творческий вариант своей судьбы. Хотя он, вне всяких сомнений, лучше Хауэровского.

Контролируя слияние нашей памяти, я в некоторой степени с исследовательским интересом отмечаю, как постепенно этот музыкальный яд проникает в мою душу, занимая там место определенно не менее важное, чем благородство и доверие к миру Селестена — до этого.

Моя собственная душа начинает напоминать одеяло, порванное в нескольких местах из-за неаккуратного обращения и теперь постепенно заштопывающееся, вот только нитки и ширина стежков каждый раз — разные. Любопытно будет посмотреть на результат такого эксперимента.

Условия ведь на самом деле достаточно лабильны: я вполне мог не впускать воспоминания Альмы и обойтись собственными силами в освоении нового жизненного промежутка, как это почти случилось в Германии. То есть, в моей власти изменять, структурировать, урезать количество информации, меняющее мою душу.

Каждая из жизней преподносит мне своеобразный урок: не всегда светлый, но всегда — важный. Посмотрим, чему же меня хотят научить в этой.

Освоившись в достаточной мере для того, чтобы доверить телу частичный контроль над перемещениями, я вновь спускаюсь в гостиную: демон, видимо, за время моего отсутствия успел обустроиться в отведенной комнате (не забыть бы уточнить, где она расположена) и теперь довольно мирно беседует с моим новым отцом. 

Пока достигаю двери, невольно отмечаю, что двигаюсь очень тихо, почти неслышно даже для моего обостренного слуха, а в голосе Яна, меж тем, могу различить больше эмоций, чем когда-либо. Какая удобная компенсация, однако!

— Альма, тебе лучше? Может, вызвать герра Шульца? — голос отца звучит обеспокоенно, улыбаюсь:

— Не нужно, просто ненадолго заболела голова. Сейчас я готова продолжить знакомство с герром… простите, забыла ваше имя…

Шуршание ткани костюма и движение воздуха — никогда бы не подумал, но я действительно неплохо понимаю, почти _*вижу*_ , что делают окружающие.

— Себастьян Микаэлис, фрёкен, — учтивый полупоклон и новая попытка заполучить мою конечность.

Подавляю в себе безотчетное желание протянуть ее навстречу и довольно изящно, надеюсь, уворачиваюсь от демона, устраиваясь в кресле.

— Думаю, раз мы будем играть дуэтом, то стоит перейти на менее официальные обращения, — делаю вид, что задумываюсь и через несколько секунд добавляю: — Решено, вы можете называть меня по имени, а я, если вы не против, немного сокращу ваше.

И, кроме «Яна», ничего придумать не могу, уж прости меня, демон. Две буквы — максимум, и то в горле неприятная сухость возникает.

— Как будет угодно, Альма, — вежливо отвечает тот. Ох, до чего же приторная у него вежливость! Раньше как-то не замечал. — Думаю, вы можете называть меня… — короткая заминка, — Яном.

Ой-ой, у этого тела опять проблемы с контролем мимики: не могу удержать брови в адекватном положении. Он сам — сам! — предложил именно это имя? Неужели еще помнит о Губерте?

— Ян, значит? Как вам угодно, — откидываю голову на спинку кресла и лукаво улыбаюсь. — Расскажите что-нибудь о себе.

Ян проходит и опускается в противоположное кресло, а отец говорит что-то о спелых яблоках и исчезает за дверью. Мои новые родственники настолько очарованы демоном, что оставляют с ним наедине слепую девушку? Допустим, я знаю, что ничего не случится, но люди-то нет. Странное время…

— Что ж… Я держу класс в Стокгольме последние шесть лет. Иногда соглашаюсь на индивидуальные занятия…

— Такие, как эти?

— Верно. Неженат, детей нет… 

— …не привлекался…

— …не привлекался… Что?

— Либо вас не ловили. В таком случае, вы очень расторопны, — серьезно говорю я, сожалея, что не могу увидеть сейчас его лица.

— Кхм… Возможно, вы хотите узнать что-то определённое?

— Нет, успеется. У нас достаточно времени, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе.

Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь.

— Тогда, может, вы сыграете что-нибудь? — мягко спрашивает он. Таким тоном только с душевнобольными разговаривать. Но желание услышать мою игру вполне ожидаемо; проблема только в том, что я не уверен, смогу ли.

— Разумеется, — вежливая улыбка в темноту, и я привычными для тела движениями добираюсь до стоящего у окна пианино.

Банкетка обтянута чуть шершавой кожей, слегка потрепанной от частого пользования; опускаюсь на нее и замираю на мгновение перед тем, как прикоснуться к инструменту.

Я панически боюсь, что у меня не получится. Раньше никогда не было проблем с использованием навыков других сущностей, но в обоих случаях — с Селино и Хауэром — знания были в основном теоретическими. А сейчас придется импровизировать, ведь даже для исполнения классического произведения его необходимо прочувствовать. Стоит ли говорить, что без _*моей личной*_ практики это представляется довольно трудным?

Все же протягиваю руку, приоткрываю крышку и дотрагиваюсь до гладких клавиш. И как только прикасаюсь к ним второй рукой, меня омывает необъяснимым умиротворением, словно встретил старого друга, знакомого с детства.

В темноте перед внутренним взором взрывается фейерверк из сотен оттенков синего, окрашивая тьму хаотично, но прекрасно. И вдруг так нестерпимо хочется поделиться этими брызгами с миром, показать, насколько волшебные переливы цветов возможны, что пальцы сами находит нужные клавиши и мелодия, поначалу тихая и неуверенная, набирает силу и чистоту.

Совершенно не задумываюсь над тем, что играю, и как именно у меня это получается — я вижу буйство красок и просто пытаюсь облечь их в звук. И во время игры растворяюсь в музыке, ощущая себя совершенно счастливым, и только в этот миг наконец понимая настоящую ценность своей слепоты. 

Воистину, музыка — лучший способ поделиться эмоциями, особенно в моем положении: она может выразить все, что угодно, все мои чувства, и, как только я осознаю это, пианино начинает дышать со мной в такт.

Я почти срываюсь, отчаянно желая показать демону, насколько больно и тяжело жить _*так*_ , распыляясь на несколько перерождений, не имея возможности в полной мере делать, говорить и даже думать то, что хочется. Я еле удерживаю себя от того, чтобы позволить форте-фортиссимо* прокричать, как сильно я жажду поговорить с ним _*сам*_.

Лишь начав ощущать приятную пустоту и легкую усталость, я прекращаю играть.

Тишина вокруг звенит, продолжая претворяться в музыку в моем сознании. Я слышу собственный вздох и с изумлением понимаю, что лицо мокрое.

Приближение демона чувствую раньше, чем осознаю это: поворачиваюсь к нему до того, как он подходит.

— Это поразительно, — он почти шепчет, и да, это действительно ошеломление.

Впрочем, я ошеломлен не меньше. Кажется, способность передавать чувства музыкой и подсознательная потребность в этом останутся со мной навсегда.

— Я… рада, что вам понравилась моя импровизация, — голос хриплый и тихий.

— Почему вы плачете?

Я машинально отклоняюсь назад, не желая, чтобы демон прикасался к моему-чужому лицу. Рука повисает в воздухе, и, кажется, он удивлен моим предчувствием контакта едва ли не больше, чем исполнением.

— Сама не ожидала, — честно говорю я.

— Хотите послушать мою игру?

Я задумываюсь: когда-то давно он уже играл для меня; это был совершенно обычный вечер, и я развлекался тем, что любопытствовал на практике, какими музыкальными инструментами владеет мой дворецкий. Нет, я знаю, его игра безупречна, как и все, чего касаются его руки… И именно с них начать интереснее всего… Поэтому отрицательно качаю головой:

— Позже. Я хотела бы увидеть ваши руки и лицо, если вы не против, — и осторожно произношу, приподнимая бровь. 

Вместо ответа мою кисть накрывает его ладонь.

Отстраняю ее, тянусь к лицу. Я ожидаю от себя, что сейчас буду наслаждаться каждым дюймом, воскрешая в памяти его нечеловеческую красоту. Но дотронувшись до лба демона, понимаю, что в этом нет необходимости, и вместо дотошного изучения с безотчетным удовольствием перебираю пальцами пряди его волос — таких же длинных, как раньше. Никогда прежде мне не удавалось безнаказанно прикасаться к ним, я и не подозревал, что они мягкие, как перья. С сожалением отпускаю пряди и провожу подушечками пальцев по краю век, задевая пушистые ресницы. Сдерживаю вздох, когда перед глазами встает обезображенное лицо с выгоревшими ресницами и сбритыми волосами.

Осознавать, что теперь с ним все в порядке оказывается куда важнее, чем восхвалять его совершенные черты. По остальному лицу мои руки скользят быстро и почти равнодушно: только чтобы, как и положено слепым, иметь представление о его форме.

Наконец добираюсь до ладони — специально беру сначала левую. Моя ладошка помещается в его руке, да еще остается. Прослеживаю совершенно чистую, без следов от мельчайших порезов кожу на внутренней стороне, обращая внимание на почти классическое расположение линии жизни — к моему облегчению, очень длинной и глубокой. Изящные фаланги пальцев обвожу кончиками своих, чуть задерживаясь на ногтях: они ощущаются несколько иначе, чем человеческие — более гладкими и бархатистыми. Затем поворачиваю руку, затаиваю дыхание, провожу по тыльной стороне и вздрагиваю, когда чувствую легкое покалывание. Сосредотачиваюсь на этом ощущении, прикасаюсь снова, догадываясь, чего именно сейчас касаюсь. Крохотные иголочки вновь впиваются в кожу — не больно, скорее... щекотно и тепло.

Напоследок сцепляю наши пальцы в замок и удерживаю их в таком положении, не сразу осознавая, что ласково поглаживаю его костяшки. А осознав, внезапно ловлю себя на мысли, что прикоснуться к этим рукам мне хочется и губами. К счастью, моя рациональная часть не дремлет вне зависимости от степени двусмысленности ситуации — я отпускаю его руку и отодвигаюсь.

— Теперь я узнаю ваши руки из тысячи, — признаюсь немного смущенно, понимая, что на самом деле узнал бы и из сотни тысяч.

— Не имею ничего против, — вежливо отвечает демон, и я с предвкушением слышу в его голосе удивление и заинтересованность. — Думаю, мы можем начать занятия с завтрашнего утра. Вам знакомо творчество Брамса?

— Разумеется, — с легкой прохладцей бросаю я. В конце концов, он был почти моим современником!

— А «Колыбельная»? 

— Известна. Вы хотите, чтобы я разложила ее на основную мелодию и аккомпанемент?

— Именно, Альма. Вам достанется мелодия, тогда как я буду на подхвате. Посмотрим, насколько быстро сможем сработаться.

Согласно киваю, попутно удивляясь выбору композиции. Впрочем, по большому счету, мне все равно, что играть. Особенно с ним.

***

— Вы меня заглушаете, Ян, — на следующее утро без восторга резюмирую я, резко отнимая руки от клавиш.

Демон прерывается почти сразу, и я буквально чувствую волны сдерживаемого негодования, распространяющиеся по комнате.

— А вы слишком торопитесь и не оставляете необходимые паузы, — он вежлив, но эта вежливость того свойства, что и моя ненависть к нему — фикция, иначе говоря.

— Возможно, однако, вы все равно играете слишком громко.

Шумный выдох и неожиданное предложение:

— Может, прервемся? А через четверть часа попробуем снова, но в этот раз с метрономом. Вам нужно научиться оставлять паузы.

Хмурюсь, но в глубине души понимаю, что он прав. Невозможно идеально сыграть в паре, не притеревшись до этого. А для привыкания необходимы многие часы: мне оказалось не так легко обращать внимание на партнера, как я ожидал. Когда играю, хочется утонуть в каждом движении пальцев, в каждой ноте, что вырывается из старинного инструмента, а вовсе не подстраиваться к постороннему присутствию. 

— Как скажете, Ян, — послушно произношу я, втайне хихикая над неординарностью подобной фразы.

Через несколько минут нам приносят чай со сладостями, и я начинаю раздумывать, чем бы еще поинтересоваться у демона.

Самым животрепещущим вопросом остается причина его появления в поместье — я не наивный ребенок и по-прежнему не верю в совпадения. Однако и четких мотивов Яна понять пока не могу: если он действительно заключил контракт с кем-то из моей семьи, то нет смысла возиться со мной, прикидываясь преподавателем музыки. В противном же случае его появление выглядит частью какого-то плана, мне неизвестного.

Единственное предположение, которое можно сделать: демону зачем-то нужно провести в моем доме некоторое время. Учитывая, что рекомендации моему отцу предоставил его самый лучший друг и партнер по бизнесу… а также то, что человеческую дружбу нельзя смешивать с делами, ибо обычно кончается это плохо… В общем, выводы меня не радуют. И, к сожалению, спросить прямо, не раскрывая наличие печати, невозможно. Одновременно с этой мыслью аккуратно поправляю рукав.

Я не чувствую, появился ли знак или нет — кожа на запястье не щипала, — но на всякий случай надеваю одежду с длинными рукавами, во избежание, как говорится. Признаться я всегда успею, а вот так насладиться забавным в своей необычности общением с противоположным полом возможности еще не выпадало.

— Скажите, Ян, — небрежно начинаю я, с любезной улыбкой приняв чашку, — вы верите в сверхъестественное?

В ответ получаю полусекундное молчание и волну недоумения.

— Неожиданный вопрос, Альма. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Любопытно, насколько вы подвержены предубеждениям. Я, например, достаточно суеверна, да и представление об ином мире имею нестандартное.

— И какое же?

— Ну, скажем, вы верите в существование души?

Иными словами, веришь ли ты в свою курицу, демон?

— Скорее да, чем нет. У людей определённо есть душа, но качество ее весьма разнится.

Еще бы, стал бы ты за посредственностью сотню лет гоняться. О, да ведь у нас юбилей…

— Вот как. А по-вашему, можно ли как-то определить, насколько хороша душа?

Вопрос наивный, и я знаю, что правду он не скажет, но вдруг…

— Думаю, это вполне можно определить по поступкам человека. Скажем, у вашего отца душа наверняка очень светлая и сильная… немного напоминает… гм. Неважно.

…я смогу косвенно установить причину, по которой он прибился именно к моей семье. Вот и ответ: наверняка Вигго Сьёберг, как самый важный человек в жизни Альмы, стал «отсвечивать» светом моей души, что и привлекло внимание демона. Странно только, что он не заключил с ним контракт, как намеревался. Неужели и в самом деле наш прошлый разговор оказал влияние?

— А какова, на ваш взгляд, моя душа?

Ох, как же хочется произнести это ехидно, да ведь не поймет же…

— Думаю, она еще сможет поразить меня так же, как и ваша музыка, Альма.

То есть не comme il faut*, но видел и похуже. Ох, я определенно научился переводить его слова на человеческий. 

— Рада, что музыка вам понравилась…

***

— Попробуйте в этом месте после диминуэ́ндо* использовать морендо*, я продолжу.

Киваю, показывая, что понял, и начинаю заново. 

Идет уже пятый день совместных занятий, и я почти научился оставлять паузы. Демону проще: он уже ко второму уроку понимает, что его ученица весьма эгоистична, когда дело касается музыки, но при этом слишком упряма, чтобы бросить затею научиться играть в четыре руки, и больше не делает серьезных ошибок, оттеняя мелодию как положено.

Наши с ним мучения продолжаются по два часа: больше я не выдерживаю. Впрочем, не выдерживаю вовсе не из-за музыки — играть теперь я могу чуть ли не сутками, — а из-за слишком долгого совместного пребывания даже не в одной комнате, а на одной банкетке. 

Нет, мне вовсе не хочется, как во времена моей юности (ну и выражение, но подходит как нельзя лучше), разжечь с Яном «пламя страсти» — смею надеяться, я все же перерос свое избыточное влечение к его телу.

Теперь, стоит нам оказаться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а зачастую и ближе, как меня посещает трудно контролируемое желание обхватить его руками и, прижав к себе крепко-крепко, никогда больше не отпускать. При этом я согласен и на чисто платонические отношения, лишь бы быть уверенным, что один конкретный демон никуда больше не денется.

В общем, после тщательнейшего анализа всех составляющих этого чувства, я могу с уверенностью говорить, что оно очень сильно отличается от моей первоначальной влюбленности, хотя они и имеют общие корни. Глобальная разница в том, что это новое, прошедшее сквозь ненависть и предательство чувство позволит мне самолично притащить Яну любую душу, пожелать приятного аппетита и, не дрогнув, поцеловать его после приема пищи. Причем, чем дальше, тем очевиднее, что необходимая душа может быть любой и принадлежать даже близкому моему воплощению человеку. И самое удивительное: меня все это ни капли не пугает. 

Докатился или прозрел — зависит от точки зрения.

Оставшуюся часть дня после занятия я обычно посвящаю музицированию: весьма ожидаемо, но это действительно один из немногих способов убить время, да и, несомненно, один из самых приятных. Играю я все, что угодно, все, что придет в голову. И периодически ощущаю внутри странное скребущее чувство, от которого начинают чесаться кончики пальцев, а руки сами тянутся к инструменту. 

На третий день меня осеняет: похожее чувство испытывал Хауэр перед наиболее захватывающими расчетами и грандиозными экспериментами. Кажется, люди зовут это вдохновением. Поначалу меня смущает способ его выражения, но постепенно я втягиваюсь и на пятые сутки уже вполне осознанно сочиняю свою мелодию. Причем, именно _*свою*_ , а не наследие сознания Альмы. 

Почти постоянное присутствие Яна рядом выливается в непривычный поток вдохновения, а затем рассыпается алым бисером по специальной нотной бумаге для слепых. Я пишу песню, и слова приходят сами, а музыка звучит глубоко внутри, и позвать ее так легко, что кажется даже странным, как же я не испытывал этого раньше.

Своих сочинительств я никому не показываю и текст ни разу не напеваю: он еще не закончен, а подарить хочется совершенный вариант. В том, что песня — подарок, я не сомневаюсь ни секунды. Но к шестому дню начинаю думать, что закончить ее в этой жизни не успею.

Тучи начинают сгущаться над поместьем в буквальном — ливень полощет землю больше суток — и в переносном смысле. Последнее я понимаю по неизменно напряженной ладони отца, здороваясь с ним по утрам. В конце концов напрашиваюсь на разговор и выясняю, что от кресла генерального директора герра Лундина отделяет лишь наличие в этом кресле моего отца.

Причина посещения демоном нашего дома становится кристально-ясной. Когда осознаю это, смеюсь и решаюсь показать часть своей песни Яну. Не умирать же, не побередив немного его душу? Вечером зову его в гостиную и решительно усаживаюсь за пианино.

Петь я не рискую, все же текст не отшлифован, да и французского Альма знать не может, но музыка весьма характерная, не забудется, и я играю первую половину композиции, лаская клавиши, как пряди его волос не так давно, пытаясь выразить хотя бы один осколок того, что чувствую.

Кажется, ему по-настоящему нравится, если я правильно расшифровываю витающее в комнате настроение. На примесь сожаления внимания принципиально не обращаю.

***

Следующим утром просыпаюсь раньше обычного и, расслышав в доме непривычную, почти звенящую тишину, чувствую, как спина покрывается холодным потом.

Кажется, недолго мне осталось ходить в образе слепой пианистки.

Стараюсь одеться как можно быстрее и осторожно, через каждый десяток шагов замирая и прислушиваясь, спускаюсь вниз. На первом этаже различаю, наконец, чьи-то приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся из малой гостиной.

Итак, я вполне могу покинуть поместье и тем самым, скорее всего, спастись. Но будем реалистами: я вряд ли доберусь до города самостоятельно. А судя по описаниям внешности, у Альмы есть все шансы по дороге вляпаться в неприятности куда более неприемлемые физически, чем еще одна смерть. Ее, по крайней мере, я все еще могу приказать Яну сделать быстрой и безболезненной.

К комнате подхожу намеренно громко — так, чтобы собеседник демона тоже услышал, и, проскользнув внутрь, восклицаю с показательным облегчением:

— Ян? Как хорошо, что я нашла вас! Куда все подевались, не знаете?

Чувствую стремительное движение навстречу, и в следующий миг меня с упорством пытаются усадить в кресло.

— Не думал, что вы проснетесь так рано, Альма, — в голосе демона слышу нечто, напоминающее сожаление. Такой глупый. Неужели хотел меня пощадить?

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет, что вы. Просто слуги уехали в город, а ваши родители отправились на встречу.

И эта встреча, вероятно, уже завершилась…

— Вот как, вы успокоили меня, Ян, — улыбаюсь вполне искренне и ощущаю легкое пожатие руки.

Ох, демон, почему ты подыгрываешь мне в этом спектакле? Ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я слышал чужой голос и сейчас слышу, что в комнате посторонний? Почему просто не закончишь то, что тебе приказали? Я же наверняка — последнее условие, и заказчик уже в нетерпении, вон как пыхтит в углу.

Спустя несколько секунд тишины Ян предлагает мне бокал сока таким тоном, будто решился на что-то. Значит, все же яд. Надеюсь, хотя бы быстрый. Черт, как же мне надоело… Его пальцы еле уловимо дрожат, когда он подает мне бокал. 

— Думаю, что все же сыграю тебе когда-нибудь полностью ту мелодию… — говорю нарочито медленно, обводя стеклянную окружность кончиком пальца. — Только сначала допишу текст, он еще не готов.

— Это было бы честью для меня, — с заминкой отвечает Ян. Как же мне хочется хоть немного его успокоить! Но открывать наличие печати сейчас уже поздно. Да и жизнь эта выдалась полной слишком… интимных мыслей и прикосновений. Не хочу, чтобы он ассоциировал их с Губертом.

— Небом обреченных не спасти*, — шепчу, прикрывая глаза. Вдруг и в слепых могут проявиться несвоевременные эмоции? — Даже не пытайся.

Я ведь и вправду обречен: ни разу еще моя встреча с демоном не оканчивалась последующей счастливой жизнью. И это — мой личный выбор.

— Что? — кажется, он вскинул голову — пристальный взгляд жарким солнцем полоснул по лицу.

Так не хочется уходить, не намекнув и парой слов! Я не теряю надежды, что он сможет догадаться самостоятельно, хотя и не могу предсказать последствия. Делаю несколько больших глотков, не чувствуя вкуса яблок и зная, что никакой яд не действует моментально.

— Человеческая душа воистину потемки, какой бы сильной и чистой она ни была. Причем для ее владельца в первую очередь. Знаешь, Ян, мне казалось, что я никогда не смогу тебя принять. Презирать, ненавидеть было противно, но ожидаемо. Жалеть и бояться за тебя — непривычно, но приятно. Даже понимать тебя научился, а принять так и не смог. До недавнего времени, — салютую бокалом и отпиваю сразу половину, начиная ощущать разливающийся по телу озноб — первый предвестник онемения. — Эта неделя стала последним кусочком мозаики, мне недоставало именно такого взгляда — не глазами. 

Он дергается навстречу, подхватывая бокал из моих слабеющих пальцев — хороший яд все-таки выбрал, мне почти не больно. Любопытно, заметил ли? Говорю ведь на грани запрета.

— …Мне все равно, как ты выглядишь, веришь? И главной причины — почему чувствую то, что чувствую — назвать не могу… нет ее. Просто самый родной мой человек…

Холод подбирается к груди, дышать становится трудно. Плечи внезапно оказываются в стальных тисках знакомых пальцев. Меня приподнимают и встряхивают, а яростно-изумленный шепот обжигает лицо. У него сейчас, должно быть, глаза совсем алые.

— О чем ты говоришь?!

Из последних сил растягиваю непослушные губы в широкой улыбке и заканчиваю тихо, по-другому уже не получается:

— Или демон… плевать совершенно.

В следующий миг кажется, что отравился не я один: Ян застывает подобно камню, и мое тело безвольно повисает в его руках.

Я многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть сейчас его глаза, но в то же время чувствую радость, что в это мгновение яд начинает действовать в полной мере.

До новой встречи, Ян. 

Вдруг она, наконец, станет последней?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Альма (шв. Alma)- от лат. almus - "благодетельный, животворный, питающий" либо исп. alma - "душа"  
> *Экспози́ция в музыкальной форме — раздел начального представления тематического материала музыкального произведения или его части. Термин, обычно, подразумевает использование материала, который будет далее разрабатываться или варьироваться.  
> *Для указания ещё более крайних степеней громкости используются дополнительные буквы f. Так, довольно часто в музыкальной литературе встречаются обозначения fff. У них нет стандартных названий, обычно говорят «форте-фортиссимо» или «три форте». Иными словами "очень-очень громко".  
> *comme il faut (фр.), буквально — как надо, как следует. Более распространено ироническое выражение «это не комильфо», означающее «это не совсем хорошо», «это некрасиво» (некрасиво во всех смыслах).  
> *diminuendo — снижая громкость, т.е. постепенное ослабление звучания.  
> *morendo — замирая (затихая и замедляя темп).  
> *В тексте используются фразы из песен Ясвены. Включая название главы ;)  
> *Если кого-то заинтересует видение мира слепыми людьми, есть замечательная книга, написанная нашей соотечественницей. "Как я воспринимаю, представляю и понимаю окружающий мир" О. Скороходова.
> 
> * Альма - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Alma-546094834, http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Alma-Bonus-546097002


	7. Глава 6. Время нас любит

_США, штат Массачусетс, Бостон, Международный аэропорт Логан, 11 сентября 2001 года._

 

«Дамы и господа! Командир корабля и экипаж от имени Американских авиалиний приветствуют Вас на борту самолета Боинг-767, выполняющего рейс 11 по маршруту Бостон—Лос-Анджелес».

Фуад ибн Мактум, услышав приветственную речь стюардессы, равнодушно отвел взгляд и откинулся на спинку своего кресла, с удовольствием вытягивая ноги. Лететь бизнес-классом раньше ему доводилось нечасто, и мужчина не преминул воспользоваться временным удобством. 

Отсчитав на дорогих часах ровно три минуты с начала скучной лекции, он повернул голову влево, встречаясь глазами со своим побратимом аль-Шарани, и незаметно улыбнулся, заметив на лице того загадочное оживление. Это выражение было настолько нетипичным для него, что Фуад вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Аль-Шарани, будто только и ожидая знака со стороны друга, наклонился ближе и тихо прошептал на родном языке:

— Все получится, брат. Маляк* поддержит праведных в нужный час, я позаботился об этом.

— Тебе не следует говорить на священном языке здесь, брат, — нахмурился Фуад, но подумав, что в свете надвигающихся событий родная речь может вселить необходимую уверенность, ответил: — Что ты имеешь в виду?

В глазах побратима пышным цветом расцвела гордость, когда он сказал:

— Я молился так много, брат, что сам Назиат* откликнулся на мои молитвы. Он вселился в смертное тело и охранит нас на пути просвещения.

Фуад несколько секунд пораженно смотрел на аль-Шарани, не веря своим ушам, а затем благоговейно произнес:

— Где же он, брат? Чье тело занял?

Младший мужчина понимающе улыбнулся и повел рукой в сторону первого ряда кресел, слишком высоких, чтобы можно было с легкостью разглядеть их владельцев. Фуад напряженно вгляделся в самое крайнее, на которое указывал брат, и тут маляк словно услышал его: спинка медленно поднялась, и пассажир обернулся, опираясь на подлокотник.

Сверкнули алые глаза и четко очерченные бледные губы искривились лукаво.

***

Первое, что _*вижу*_ , что уже само по себе необычное ощущение — это кошачьи зрачки в обрамлении багровой радужки. Такие непривычно-знакомые, что меня омывает волной теплоты и нежности: слишком долго уже я не имею права приблизиться к ним на желанное расстояние. Только через несколько мгновений картинка собирается целиком: вокруг глаз проступает абрис лица и постепенно мир обретает формы и краски.

Моргаю и осматриваюсь: с искренним изумлением осматриваюсь, ведь место, где я проснулся, весьма необычное. Ровные ряды кресел в комнате со скруглённым потолком и ужасно маленькими и почему-то овальными окошками. Мне далеко не сразу вспоминается подобная аналогия в Германии, да и сопоставить самолеты полувековой давности с _*этим*_ не так-то легко. Наконец придаю лицу невозмутимое выражение и устраиваюсь в кресле поудобнее: предстоит очередная экскурсия в чужую личность. Ну а демон, думаю, сможет подождать пару минут.

Окунаюсь в привычное подпространство своей памяти с расставленными в нем шкатулками прошлых жизней, обвожу его взглядом в поисках нового соседа и застываю, оглушенный.

Новая память похожа на предыдущие только тем, что тоже представляет собой сгусток. Но от этого сгустка цвета слежавшейся пыли с мутными грязно-оранжевыми всполохами на футы вокруг распространяется странная зловонная аура, вдохнув которую, тянет немедленно прополоскать рот и дважды почистить зубы. К ней даже приближаться, не говоря о том, чтобы прикоснуться, не хочется совершенно. Более того, глубоко внутри начинает зреть странное предчувствие: дотронусь, и произойдет что-то плохое.

Пока раздумываю, как лучше поступить, меня вытягивает в реальность чей-то голос слева:

— Фуад, ты готов? Слышишь, братья уже начали.

Возбужденный шепот на смутно знакомом, кажется, арабском языке, вынуждает меня приблизиться к сгустку, чтобы перевести сказанную фразу. Не успеваю понять, что имеет в виду обратившийся ко мне неприметного вида человек, как позади наших кресел раздаются звуки, специфические настолько, что спутать их с чем-либо невозможно: глухой стук падающего тела и женский крик.

И почему мне кажется, что я снова вляпался во что-то мерзкое?

Мужчина тем временем поднимается и спокойным шагом достигает перехода, откуда доносятся звуки борьбы — и на лице его написана такая твёрдая решимость, что мне на миг становится неуютно, а предчувствие разрастается, грозясь перейти в уверенность.

В нашу часть самолета, по счастью, свободную от других пассажиров, врываются двое мужчин и перебрасываются короткими рубленными фразами с моим недавним собеседником.

Чувствую зарождающуюся в глубине души панику, но подавляю ее, когда заговоривший со мной оборачивается к демону:

— Ты видишь, Назиат, сколько нечистых собралось здесь? Помоги исполнить наше предназначение!

Бесполезно, выбора нет. Едва вижу, как послушно склоняет голову Ян, внутри отчаянно верещит интуиция, но я, зажмурившись, все же проваливаюсь к грязному сгустку и решительно дотрагиваюсь до него рукой.

В первый миг меня прошивает ощущение, будто тело медленно погружается в густую, дурно пахнущую болотную жижу. Здесь нет ни особой злобы, ни излишней ненависти, и даже радость временами проскальзывает, опутывая лицо неверной паутиной иллюзии. Но основой всего, главной силой этой личности является вера. Яростная, безжалостная и фанатичная настолько, что потребность в научных изысканиях Хауэра кажется преходящим увлечением. 

Это поклонение — идеалам, человеческим условностям, божеству в смертном теле. 

Это раболепие и безусловная преданность, вплоть до самопожертвования по первому слову.

Это слепота и нежелание увидеть мир хоть в сколько-нибудь реальном свете. 

Это мое собственное искаженное и обезображенное отражение.

Оно оскаливается безумно и ручейками пепла тянется к моей шее, намереваясь поставить точку в череде перерождений. Право слово, неужели я в самом деле рассчитывал, что в поединке памяти смогу победить при любых условиях?

Я не чувствую тела — только пепельную пыль, забивающуюся в рот и нос, мешающую дышать. Изнутри поднимается безошибочная мысль: если задохнусь в своей памяти, погибну по-настоящему. Но и сражаться с пеплом — как? Разум уносит потоком чужих воспоминаний, и я отчаянно пытаюсь угадать единственно возможный выход из ловушки.

Этот Фуад, «спрятанная душа», и впрямь похож на меня. Просто у него своя «Королева», а любовь к ней и патриотизм превышают все разумные пределы. Он тот, на кого был похож мой отец. Он тот, кем мог бы стать и я, не встреться мне Ян.

Осознавать, насколько близко в своей преданности Королеве я подошел к пропасти собственной души, страшно. Ведь, если задуматься, я действительно возносил ее на пьедестал мудрости и величия не только в силу воспитания, но и выбора. Она была моим личным краеугольным камнем в восприятии мира, одним из немногих сохранившихся после заключения контракта. Тогда я подсознательно цеплялся за любые привычные с детства вещи, лишь бы не думать о том, кто отныне и навсегда будет стоять за левым плечом. Я был глуп, поклоняясь облеченной властью женщине, идеализируя ее образ и радостно выполняя любой, даже самый неприятный или опасный приказ.

Потому что моя семья считалась Тьмой, обязанной оттенять белоснежные одеяния Виктории. Как двулично.

Любопытно, а если бы я не согласился? Или если бы у моих родителей была дочь — что, на этом славные деяния предков окончились бы? Или Королева не побрезговала бы послать на отсроченную смерть девчонку?

Забавно, но в данном случае я не видел соринки в собственном глазу, пока не споткнулся о бревно в чужом: все-таки масштабы покорности несопоставимы, я никогда не доходил до такой степени благоговения, как Фуад.

Только теперь, пропустив через себя серо-оранжевую пыль, замечаю в своем сгустке похожую огненную искру. И, приняв ее природу, наконец, понимаю, как сопротивляться пеплу — он вспыхивает, и голубая лента пламени стирает его границы, позволяя глубоко вздохнуть. Серое марево отступает, застывая послушным шаром в паре футов, признавая мое превосходство.

Утираю со лба метафорический пот и осторожно погружаю в шар палец в попытке проконтролировать объем получаемой информации. Даже у такой смирной памяти не хочется брать сверх необходимого. Мне больше не нужно сражаться за свое существование, и воспоминания текут неспешно, разворачиваясь и показывая себя в самом неприглядном виде.

То, что задумала местная «Королева» ужасающе-безумно, бесчеловечно и отвратительно. Но мне легче просто потому, что это не первая широкомасштабная мерзость, в которой я волей-неволей принимаю участие.

Мне везет в двух самых важных вещах. Владелец этого тела является руководителем всего отряда смертников и, как следствие, владеет максимумом необходимой информации. А еще на самолете находится демон, связанный со мной добровольной клятвой.

Почему бы не воспользоваться всем этим, чтобы нивелировать последствия сегодняшнего дня настолько, насколько это в моих силах?

С такими мыслями я выплываю в мир и, судя по резкому окрику аль-Шарани, требующему прийти в себя и заняться делом — вовремя. Вскакиваю на ноги и, метнувшись взглядом к часам, мысленно начинаю отсчет. Впервые за последнее время благодарю свою безупречную память: именно она сейчас позволяет выполнить необходимые расчеты, чтобы понять, а местами — предугадать, что нужно делать.

Итак, сейчас восемь девятнадцать. У меня есть около восемнадцати минут для осуществления плана. И начать его следует с…

Нахожу взглядом Яна, с безразличием взирающего на попытки двоих захватчиков выломать дверь в кабину пилотов, и, приблизившись, заставляю его обратить на себя внимание. Он определенно удивляется, встречая мой прямой, ничуть не заискивающий взгляд, слегка отличающийся от того, что был несколькими минутами ранее.

Воспоминание о печати овеществляется тонкой вязью чернил на запястье, которое я молча обнажаю и подношу к носу демона. 

Позволив себе насладиться мгновением истинного изумления, сухо добавляю:

— Привет, Ян. Пришло время для последнего приказа.

Он пристально разглядывает меня и чуть хмурится. Да, мне тоже не слишком нравится это воплощение.

— Что ты хочешь? — наконец выдыхает он.

Теперь главное — правильно сформулировать.

— В моем последнем приказе будет три подпункта. Первый: ты должен увести самолет с курса и нагнать сто семьдесят пятый рейс. Я знаю, тебе это по силам.

Бровь Яна совершает ожидаемое путешествие вверх.

— Любопытно. А остальные?

— Узнаешь по ходу исполнения, — отрезаю я, оглядываясь на «команду»: кабина благополучно вскрыта и террористы начинают ощутимо нервничать, видя мою явную непричастность к работе. Ведь именно Фуад должен был развернуть самолет. Конечно, и я мог бы, но только взяв соответствующие участки памяти. А сливаться с пеплом категорически не хочется.

Демон коротко кивает, и я следую за ним, со слабым интересом наблюдая, как легко он преодолевает препятствие в виде членов группировки. В кабине пилотов поспешно отворачиваюсь, видя расплывающуюся кровавую лужу под головой одного из них. Оставшегося в живых аккуратно и, кажется, не смертельно, нейтрализует Ян, занимая его место. Собираюсь сесть на соседнее, как сердце окутывает странным холодком, отчего я замираю, вцепляясь пальцами в спинку кресла и зажмуривая глаза.

Выдуманная комната со шкатулками втягивает меня, и мне, словно со стороны, приходится наблюдать, как, подчиняясь серому пеплу, который я, посчитав безобидным, не успел запечатать, шкатулки медленно истаивают, одна за другой выбрасывая в мир останки старых сущностей.

Боль, сравнимая лишь с квинтэссенцией всех моих смертей, взрывает сознание, стремясь развеять ошметки по ветру, растворив мою личность в обломках старой памяти, которой слишком много для одного человека.

Не понимаю, как оказываюсь в кресле, мир вокруг то бледнеет, выцветая до прозрачности, то, наоборот, пестрит ядовитыми оттенками красок, неестественных и оттого причиняющих дополнительную боль. Я рискую распылить сознание задолго до того, как приведу в исполнение свой план: из силков, подобных этим, выбраться намного труднее, чем из ловушки пеплом.

Прошлое Томаса набрасывается на мое, с остервенением натасканной на кровь собаки разрывая на куски мои воспоминания о детстве. Я защищаюсь инстинктивно: так сильно хочу сохранить частичку светлых воспоминаний о семье, что ставлю воображаемую стену, полыхающую зеленью и небом, оберегая свою личность от посягательств _*чужих*_. И, создав ее, слышу жуткий разочарованный собачий вой.

Получив, таким образом, передышку, возвращаюсь в мир, где демон наблюдает за мной со все возрастающим беспокойством.

— Я только что развернул самолет на сто градусов к югу. Судя по маршруту сто семьдесят пятого рейса, если они не сойдут с курса, мы нагоним их через одиннадцать минут. С тобой все в порядке?

Кусаю губы, чтобы не улыбнуться слишком ласково: не поймет, а я так не хочу, чтобы обе линии моих перерождений — Губерта и Альмы — слились.

— Отлично, сделай все возможное, чтобы нагнать их, и все мыслимое и немыслимое, чтобы самолеты столкнулись, — спокойно говорю я, ощущая вновь подкрадывающуюся волну боли. 

Кажется, это выпускной экзамен моей выносливости? Очевидно, прошлые личности все же стоило удалять сразу, а не великодушно складировать в закромах памяти. Прошлое умеет мстить вполне реально.

— Почему тебя все время тянет расстаться с жизнью? — задумчиво вопрошает демон, невозмутимо прибавляя скорость.

— Твое влияние, определенно, — хмыкаю и, чувствуя обжигающий укол в солнечное сплетение, торопливо договариваю, боясь, что при следующем приступе выпаду из реальности надолго: — Второй подпункт приказа, Ян: ты должен покинуть борт самолета до столкновения. 

Он кидает на меня странный взгляд, но интерпретировать его я уже не успеваю: в животе расцветает огненный цветок, размалывая внутренности в кровавую кашу. Мне даже жаль становится, что это происходит не в реальности, отмучился бы уже.

В какой-то миг боль становится невыносима — еще немного и я сделаю что-нибудь непоправимое. Приходится выбрать меньшее зло.

— Говори со мной! — отчаянно прошу-приказываю, сгибаясь пополам в кресле, кажущимся сейчас сплошь напичканным острыми углами.

— Я могу рассматривать это как третью часть приказа? — невозмутимо уточняет демон, и я почти рычу, разрываясь от внутренней боли и яркой вспышки желания стереть безлико-отточенную улыбку с его лица.

— Просто говори, черт тебя дери! — грязно-коричневые и пепельные всполохи вспарывают сознание стальными лезвиями, так похожими на то, что держал в своей руке мой первый убийца в Ист-Энде, и в этот миг мне начинает казаться, что я не справлюсь.

— Я, кажется, встретил свое Небо, — тихое признание демона подобно кувшину ледяной воды остужает воспаленное сознание, и мне хватает сил выпрямиться и вглядеться в до странного умиротворенные глаза напротив.

— Ч-чего?! — абсолютно не эстетично распахиваю рот, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Я и сам не поверил сначала, ведь столько раз обжигался о невыразительные подделки, но теперь… я почти полностью уверен, — он произносит это так… мечтательно, что я теряюсь, на мгновение забывая о разворачивающейся в сознании битве.

— Кто он? Где? Как это вообще возможно? — вопросы сыпятся непроизвольно, и я не могу удержать последний из них за зубами — остро-недоуменный взгляд демона скользит по мне, заставляя разжать машинально сжатые кулаки.

— Он родился совсем недавно, и я сразу почувствовал зов — намного более сильный, чем раньше, он привел меня к крошечному младенцу. Его душа похожа настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. С тех пор вот уже три года, как я незримо приглядываю за ним, ожидая момента, когда он вспомнит.

Вместо ответа из меня вырывается жалобный стон: багряные лезвия подобрались к жизни Хауэра и сплелись с серебристо-ледяными плетями остатков его памяти.

— Глупый… — шепчу я, утыкаясь лбом в панель управления. Надеюсь, не зацеплю какую-нибудь кнопочку, могущую отправить меня в свободный полет. — Люди склонны видеть то, чего нет, и не извлекать важнейшие уроки из того, что у них прямо перед глазами*. Вот уж не думал, что к демонам это тоже относится… 

— О чем ты говоришь? — напряженно отзывается он, отточенным жестом проворачивая руль, — вираж слишком резкий для такой махины, меня вжимает в кресло.

— Ты так много раз сталкивался с отражениями… И тебе ни разу не пришло в голову, что они могут быть осколками одной души? Или что твое Небо могут спрятать?

Каплей боли больше, каплей меньше — все одно море. К тому же, я ведь и не пытаюсь себя выдать, не хочу этого — сейчас. 

А Ян улыбается насмешливо и слегка снисходительно.

— Это невозможно, — уверенно говорит он. — Нельзя разделить душу — это цельная субстанция, — с этими словами от моей собственной откалывается нечто, бывшее раньше личностью Селестена и растворяется в Нигде. — Равно как и закрыть, полностью изменив ее свет.

— Ты так убедителен… — выдавливаю из себя смешок. — Надеюсь, простишь, если не поверю тебе…

Демон качает головой и переводит взгляд на мониторы, а я вновь сжимаюсь в комочек: так немного легче от, пусть и фантомной, но от того не менее сильной боли.

Новый ее порыв напоминает ветер — шквальный, что выдирает многовековые деревья с корнем, — и я понимаю, что, преодолев его, избавлюсь от довеска в виде ненужной памяти Альмы. Выставить заслон не получается: все воображаемые стены разлетаются ледяным стеклом, раня меня самого. Тогда, отчаявшись, распластываюсь по «земле», стремясь слиться с ней, прося защиты. И ветер, досадно прогудев, стелется по ней, не в силах серьезно мне навредить. Ликую, возвращаясь к Яну.

— Четыре минуты, — понятливо оповещает он, замечая мой осмысленный взгляд. — С тобой определенно что-то происходит. Я могу чем-то помочь?

— А зачем? — вдруг спрашиваю я.

Причем совершенно искренне. Мне и впрямь интересно, почему он так добр ко мне. До сих пор.

— Не могу сказать точно, — задумчиво говорит он через некоторое время, — но мне действительно хочется тебе помочь. Даже странно. Твоя душа ни капли не изменилась, знаешь? Такая же невзрачная и невкусная серость... Но ты по-прежнему удивляешь меня.

Криво ухмыляюсь, польщенный:

— Да, это я могу. Но, возвращаясь к Небу… Ты сказал, что та душа похожа настолько, насколько возможно. Значит, это все же не она?

Глаза демона темнеют. Я понимаю, что тема не самая позитивная, но мне через три минуты умирать — какая разница, что обсуждать?

— Если это окажется не она, боюсь, все закончится печально. Для нее в том числе, — в конце концов отвечает он, и я непонимающе гляжу в ответ, ожидая пояснений.

— Неужели опять просто съешь? — разочарованно тяну, прикинув очевидные варианты.

Он косо смотрит на меня и произносит настолько тихо, что приходится наклониться, чтобы расслышать:

— И вот это меня удивляет в тебе больше всего.

— Что? — недоуменно.

— Твое понимание моего рациона.

Пару секунд просто смотрю на него без единой мысли в голове. А потом не выдерживаю и расплываюсь в довольной улыбке.

— Ну так… Мне положено.

— Неужели?

— Ага… Ты… Черт, ты не представляешь, как мне хочется задать тебе один вопрос. Ну, не один, на самом деле, но в свете сложившихся обстоятельств хотя бы один…

— Задавай. У нас осталось две с половиной минуты, — с готовностью отзывается Ян, и я недовольно фыркаю: не самый удачный момент, чтобы напоминать про время. 

— Сначала закончим с приказом, — решаю перестраховаться на случай нового приступа. — Итак, последняя часть... насколько я понял, ты заключил контракт с аль-Шарани?

Ян морщится, но согласно кивает:

— На мгновение мне показалось, что… Неважно, я уже выяснил, что показалось.

Понимающе улыбаюсь:

— Ясно. В любом случае, если возникнет такое желание, забери с собой кого-нибудь, хоть своего контрагента, если хочешь. Единственное условие — не вздумай, слышишь! — не смей спасать _*меня*_.

Я говорю медленно, тяжело роняя слова, и строго смотрю на него.

Ян кажется неподдельно удивленным. Ну да, ведь я — единственный, кто способен регулярно вызывать в нем подобные эмоции.

— Ты уверен? — все, что отвечает он спустя пару десятков секунд дуэли взглядов.

— Абсолютно, — уверенно заявляю я. — Поклянись, что исполнишь все в точности.

На этот раз он смотрит на меня немного по-другому: будто пытается что-то вспомнить и сопоставить, но по неизвестной причине попытки бесплодны, и демон просто хмурится.

— Добавишь же ты Жнецам бумажной волокиты с этим спасением… Клянусь, что выполню твой приказ. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что он на самом деле будет последним? В следующем перерождении… мы не встретимся.

— Неужели я слышу в твоем голосе сожаление? — весело восклицаю я, заглушая вновь разгорающееся в груди пламя.

— Не говори ерунды, — отмахивается он, но взгляда не отрывает. — Нечасто выпадает возможность встречать одного и того же человека в каждой из его жизней, да еще и такого, чтобы помнил.

— Я понимаю, — больше не стремлюсь сдержать улыбку. — Единственное, что могу повторить, Ян: уверен, однажды ты все же встретишь свое Небо. Может, им действительно окажется этот ребенок.

— Возможно, но в любом случае мое Небо стоит ждать, — почти нежно произносит он, а меня эта фраза неожиданно злит.

— Ты знаешь, но все равно не ждешь, бросаясь на тусклый свет фальшивок, — шепчу, отвернувшись. Пламя в груди поднимается выше — совсем скоро случится последняя битва. — Я понимаю тебя, правда, но все равно… Неприятно даже со стороны наблюдать за этим. А представь, если бы наблюдал, не имея возможности что-либо изменить, он.

— Что? — кажется, Ян только сейчас задумывается над ситуацией, но результата я уже не вижу: пространство вокруг пронзают белые вспышки, грозясь ослепить и поджарить меня одновременно. 

Молнии — последняя попытка вороха чужой памяти вытеснить меня. Стены и земля здесь не помогут — понимание этого возникает сразу. Страх сковывает сердце, и я лелею выстраданную, разорванную и собственноручно собранную заново душу, ощущая ее сейчас лучше, чем когда-либо — она буквально ластится к моим рукам, светясь перламутрово-синим и дрожа от каждой вспышки молний. Не знаю, сколько времени я стою там, но любое везение рано или поздно заканчивается: так и моя душа больше не может достаточно быстро увернуться от разрядов, и под очередной из них я намеренно подставляюсь сам, вспомнив ту искру слепой веры, что осталась со мной.

Бесконечно долгую секунду мне кажется, что все кончено, когда внезапно понимаю, что могу просто пропустить всю чужеродную энергию через себя, направив ее в землю. Вихри памяти проносятся мимо, не причиняя вреда моей душе, но прежде чем уйти окончательно, словно пропитывают меня неясным лунным светом, сплетая разрозненные нити и дары прошлых жизней воедино, добавляя душе цельность. Долгожданную целостность — такую, что не почувствуешь ее отсутствия, если не знал раньше, что это такое.

Дышать становится удивительно легко и свободно — я распахиваю глаза, впитывая в себе образ удачно развернувшейся передо мной картины неба. 

— Все закончилось, — говорю едва слышно, но у демонов нечеловечески хороший слух.

— Да, осталось меньше минуты, — соглашается Ян, наблюдая вместе со мной стремительно приближающийся рейс сто семьдесят пять.

Я перевожу на него взгляд и тепло улыбаюсь.

— Просто подожди, ладно? — невольно вырывается у меня, и он, помедлив, кивает.

— Постараюсь.

— Тебе пора, Ян.

— Верно, — глаза его вспыхивают алым, а фигуру медленно обволакивает темнота, кажущаяся чужеродной в залитом солнцем небе. — Прощай, Губерт.

Я в радостном удивлении смеюсь, не ожидавший, что демон вообще знает мое первое, по его мнению, имя.

И в самый последний миг перед тем, как он окончательно исчезнет, быстро шепчу:

— Лучше Селестен. И — до свидания.

***

Одиннадцатый и сто семьдесят пятый рейсы столкнулись в окрестностях Ньюбурга, по счастью не задев жилых построек. Пассажиры не выжили, и этот день, ознаменовавшийся еще двумя террористическими актами, навсегда остался в памяти людей. Однако мало кто знал, сколько письменной работы добавил Жнецам неучтенный фактор, сорвавший истинные планы террористов.

А ровно в полдень одиннадцатого сентября в Лондоне пятилетний мальчик, отстающий в развитии от своих сверстников и не умеющий даже говорить, поднял на свою няню не по-детски серьезный взгляд лазурных глаз и вежливо поинтересовался, в котором часу можно будет побеседовать с родителями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фуад (араб. "душа, сердце").  
> Мактум (араб. "скрытый, спрятанный, приглушенный").  
> * Мала́ика (в ед. ч. маляк от др.-западн.-семит. *malʾāk — «посланник», «вестник») — в исламе разумное существо, обычно невидимое человеком, беспрекословно выполняющее все приказы Аллаха. (иными словами, ангел)  
> * Назиат (араб. «вырывающие») — ангелы, с силой вырывающие души неверующих из тел, помощники ангела смерти.  
> * "Дневник мага", Пауло Коэльо.
> 
> * Фуад - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Fuade-546095633


	8. Глава 7. Tак или иначе

Растерянно открыв глаза, осознаю, что стою у входа в известную пещеру. Кажется, меня щадят, ведь столкновения я совсем не помню — только солнце, слепящее глаза, заполнившее все вокруг, и резкий толчок вверх. Как… заботливо со стороны кое-кого.

Ступаю под молочные своды, удивляясь странному спокойствию, окутавшему мое сознание — не чета прошлому страху, непониманию и злому возбуждению. Я и сейчас не знаю толком, чего ждать от этого места, но… Видимо, я все-таки вырос.

Журчание фонтана, ни на гран не изменившегося, все так же манит, и на этот раз не отказываю себе в капризе подойти поближе. Ниспадающая субстанция по-прежнему меняет цвет по радужному спектру, и некоторое время бездумно наблюдаю за волшебными переливами. Вряд ли я могу куда-то опоздать. 

Шорох откуда-то сбоку заставляет перевести взгляд — с легким недоумением наблюдаю, как прямо из воздуха буквально выплевываются три матерчатых свертка, приземляясь на каменный пол с характерным звуком. Свертки на поверку оказываются широкими и чрезвычайно мягкими разноцветными подушками: слишком маленькими, чтобы подкладывать под голову, но вполне подходящими, чтобы сидеть.

Их появление я расшифровываю как немое пожелание подумать о смысле бытия, ожидая пришествия неназываемого. Это прозвище кажется мне очень удачным, я же до сих пор не знаю точного имени владельца пещеры и не имею никакого желания узнавать. Ведь о личности и без того догадываюсь, а потому любое имя будет ложным. Оттаскиваю подушки к фонтану и со всем возможным удобством устраиваюсь, опираясь о каменную чашу спиной. Мерное журчание воды успокаивает, даже убаюкивает.

Осознание, что на этот раз я в самом деле никуда не тороплюсь — сомневаюсь, что время в этом месте течет так же, как и в реальном мире, — дает возможность наконец расставить по местам произошедшее.

Я изменился, этот факт очевиден и не требует доказательств. Насколько изменился, и к каким последствиям это приведет — вопросы спорные.

Смею надеяться, что, несмотря на множество по-настоящему неприятных вещей, хорошего по совокупности в прожитых мною жизнях было больше. И уроки, даже жестокие, я усвоил и едва ли когда-нибудь смогу позабыть. Кроме того, от каждой жизни мне достался определенный дар: иногда вполне материальный вроде умения Альмы или знаний Хауэра, порой — и эти дары подчас намного важнее — эфемерный. Все оттиски чужих сущностей оставили след в моей собственной душе, что-то привнеся, что-то заменив, а кое-что уничтожив.

Оглядываясь сейчас на свою первую жизнь, не могу не заметить, насколько ущербна и иллюзорна она была. Насколько сильно я лелеял ворох чужих условностей и выдуманных самим собой правил.

И моя «любовь» к Яну была такой же: по-детски пылкой и — совсем чуть-чуть — искусственной. Я так торопился жить, что, в силу юного возраста не разбираясь в полутонах чувств, впихнул все ощущения в одно глобальное слово, приклеил его к демону и успокоился. Возможно, будь у первого меня чуть больше времени, то шелуха бы спала, и появился бы истинный повод сказать, что я его люблю. 

К сожалению (хотя правильнее будет сказать — к счастью, ведь, в конечном итоге, я ни о чем не жалею), понимание любви, как и ее воплощение, я приобрел, пройдя через кровь и смерть. Пожалуй, даже иронично получилось. 

Что до Яна… Хоть больше не чувствую раздражающего першения в горле при неуклюжих попытках произнести его имя, но все же… все же полное имя кажется теперь почти сакральным, не пригодным для бесцельного повторения. 

Демон всегда занимал меня. Нет, не в том понимании, что я чувствую к нему — здесь наконец все предельно ясно — а в том, как на всю эту ситуацию смотрит он сам. В последних воплощениях у меня не было времени всерьез задуматься над этим: куда там, в своих бы потемках свечу зажечь! А подумать есть о чем. Ведь его буквально _*нечеловеческое*_ упрямство в поисках моей души выглядит, по меньшей мере, странно. 

Признаю, Селино, Селестен и Альма смогли набросить на мою душу шаль символизма и романтики, но в отношении демона я предпочитаю реализм и прагматичность. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он лично не убедит меня в ненужности такого подхода. Поэтому не ленюсь потратить время, чтобы собрать малейшие упоминания обо мне: их оказывается не так много, на самом деле. 

Итак, если отбросить весь негатив того вечера в Астеасу, то можно вычленить крайне важную и вполне однозначную фразу, сказанную демоном чуть позже: _*«Если бы душа оказалась той самой, я не посмел бы навредить ей…»*_.

И следующее, после моих слов о замках, ключевое: _*«Не хочу дать даже малейшей возможности уйти от меня снова»*_.

Как ни складывай эти паззлы, картины поедания долгожданной души не выходит. Что угодно выходит, вплоть до реального заточения и невольного контракта, но никак не мое убийство. 

А оброненные им фразы на самолете лишь вбивают в зловещую теорию о мести последний гвоздь: _*«Я незримо приглядываю за ним, ожидая момента, когда он вспомнит»*_.

Нужно быть полным мазохистом, чтобы специально ждать, пока душа вспомнит прошлую жизнь. То есть, _*если*_ , чисто теоретически, сможет вспомнить. Что, разумеется, для ребенка, с которым он сейчас носится, невозможно. Если бы так сильно хотел съесть и непременно с осознанием действа самой душой, то сделал бы то же, что с Чичи: будучи Хауэром, я узнал, что значило их соприкосновение лбами. Однако ж нет, терпеливо ждет, и что-то подсказывает мне, еще очень долго ждать будет. 

В целом же, основываясь на его собственных словах третьему лицу, я могу достоверно предположить, что личная встреча, которая, надеюсь, еще произойдет, не приведет к кровавым последствиям. Будет очень обидно, я ведь и месяца с осознанием любви прожить не успел. 

А вот фраза о невозможности скрыть мою душу удивила. Как настойчив он был, произнося ее, как уверен в своей правоте! А я сидел рядом, послушно внимал и отгонял назойливые тени мыслей о том, почему демон даже предположить такого не мог. Почему столько раз, как мотылек на пламя, воодушевленно тащил свои крылышки к очередной лампочке, упорно не обращая внимания на вполне реальный, буквально в двух шагах стоящий, разожженный камин. Даже если света не видел, мое поведение едва ли можно расценить как «совершенно неподозрительное». 

Пожалуй, об этом стоит спросить у хозяина фонтана. В конце концов, может, я каких-то демонических правил не знаю?

Определившись с темами разговора, выдыхаю, и почти сразу тишину ворошит спокойный и, будто теплый даже, знакомый голос. 

— Что ж, с возвращением, Сиэль Фантомхайв.

Не иначе, как специально момент подгадывал.

— Здравствуйте, неназываемый. 

— Вижу, ты проделал долгий путь, чтобы попасть сюда. Как считаешь, ты выполнил условия нашего договора?

Перед глазами на мгновение встает лицо Яна, и я безмятежно улыбаюсь:

— Думаю, вы и так знаете ответ на этот вопрос.

Секундное молчание, а-ля «конечно, знаю, но хоть вид почтенный прими».

— Твоя душа повзрослела, — наконец отзывается голос. И я настолько четко слышу в нем нотки гордости, что невольно улыбаюсь еще шире. Такое щемящее чувство, словно вернулся в самое первое детство, и отец ласково погладил по волосам за отлично выполненное домашнее задание.

— Я очень сильно изменился, — признаю и добавляю с опаской: — Думаете, Ян меня не узнает?

Вдруг шрамы моей души зарубцевались и сгладились до такой степени, что теперь я рискую быть неузнанным даже без покрова?

— Не беспокойся об этом. Самая сердцевина души — твоя суть — не изменилась, просто теперь ее полотно стало цельным. 

— Да, я тоже… ощутил это. А что насчет демона? Расскажете?

Он молчит несколько секунд, и я уже начинаю подумывать, что формулировку вопроса все же стоит распространить.

— Ты любишь яблоки? — неожиданный вопрос голоса вырывает меня из паутины раздумий.

— Ч-что?

— Ведь любишь? Сколько ты съел их на протяжении всех этих лет? — настойчиво спрашивает он.

В принципе, учитывая мою память, я мог бы назвать точное число за вычетом чужих жизней, личных воспоминаний о которых у меня почти не осталось, но сам вопрос…

— Полагаю, что много, — по правде говоря, я действительно очень люблю яблоки: и багряные с кипельно-белоснежной мякотью, и кисловато-сладкие зеленые, огромные настолько, что едва помещаются в ладони, и желтые медовые с золотистыми веснушками на боках. 

В какой-то момент перебирания моих хрустящих воспоминаний ощущаю, как ладонь опускается под весом изумительного алого яблока, лаковая кожица которого просто призывает впиться в нее зубами.

— Как это? Это вы сделали? — озадаченно рассматриваю идеальный образчик фрукта.

— Нет. Это собирательное воплощение твоей памяти. Оно столь же реально, как и все съеденные тобой яблоки. Попробуй.

Теперь, после разрешения, откусить кусочек хочется намного меньше — здесь не может обойтись без второго смысла, — но я подчиняюсь, чувствуя освежающую прохладу мякоти и слизывая с губ сладкие капли сока. 

— Вкусно. Но к чему все это?

— А теперь преврати это яблоко в грушу.

Давлюсь вторым кусочком.

— В смысле? Это ведь яблоко…

— Конечно. Преврати его в грушу. Сможешь? — в голосе не проскальзывает издевательских ноток, но я все равно чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

— Даже если вспомнить о моей силе, позволяющей пользоваться рунами, я все равно только человек, — медленно произношу я. — Поэтому, если это реальный фрукт, несмотря на явно паранормальную природу этого места, я не могу превратить его во что-то другое силой мысли. Это невозможно.

— Вот именно, — веско отзывается голос. — Ты смертный, родился и вырос с убеждением, что такое превращение невозможно, не так ли?

— И?

— И когда я предположил обратное, как ты отреагировал?..

— Я… — начинаю и осекаюсь, пораженно распахивая глаза. — Я был настолько уверен в невозможности превращения, что не допустил и мысли о нем.

Опускаю взгляд на свою руку, немного липкую от сока, и шепчу:

— У каждого свое яблоко, да?

— Верно, — мягко отвечает голос, и я почти не удивляюсь, когда фрукт в моей руке медленно меняет форму, вытягиваясь и шелестя высохшими листочками. — Пробуй.

Груша, на вид перезрелая и чуть подгнившая, брызжет в рот уже знакомым яблочным соком.

— В этом мире вы единственный, у кого яблок нет, — констатирую я, отстраненно разглядывая грушу.

Тихий смех разносится по пещере, но на этот раз он не оскорбительный, а, скорее, поощряющий.

— Только тс-с-с, это секрет, — все еще смеясь, отвечают мне.

И в этот момент развеиваются те остатки злости на существо, так беспардонно отмерившее мне вековое испытание. У всех свои причуды, и масштаб их соизмерим с личной силой. Так стоило ли удивляться?..

— Но зачем все эти похожие на мою души? 

— Но ведь должен же был демон как-то сталкиваться с твоим воплощением в очередной жизни? Не беспокойся, такое копирование встречается и без моего вмешательства, я добавил только Зов. Когда погибает сильная душа, то возрождается постепенно, становясь похожей на себя-первую с каждой прожитой жизнью. Это как если бы ты приготовил из одного теста десяток пирожных и торт, но потчевать гостей начал по одному пирожному. В какой-то степени это мера защиты для души: редко у какого демона хватит выдержки, чтобы дождаться торта. Признаться, я приятно удивлен настойчивостью твоего.

— Я… тоже. И все же. Раз я попал сюда, раз душа моя исцелилась, я могу теперь вернуться?

— А ты хочешь именно «вернуться»?

Понимаю, что какой-то нюанс в разговоре ускользнул от меня.

— Хочешь вернуться в мгновение твоей первой смерти, на остров демонов? — снисходительно поясняет голос, считывая мое замешательство.

— А это возможно?!

— У меня ведь нет яблок, помнишь? 

Хмурюсь и отпускаю грушу, следя, как фрукт, не долетая до пола, рассыпается жемчужными искрами.

Вернуться домой, к привычной, хоть и далекой уже жизни, увидеть всех тех, кого успел оплакать, восстановить контракт с Яном… который не будет помнить ни о чем, ведь вряд ли «возвращение» может быть двойным. Да даже если и так — какой в этом смысл? Какая мне разница, в каком времени прийти к нему?

И, говоря откровенно, смогу ли я вернуться к той жизни? Слишком долго я прожил _*здесь*_ , увидел и узнал слишком многое из того, что в девятнадцатом веке еще просто не существует. Слишком сильно привык к новому миру.

— Я понял, значит, продолжим приключение, — прерывает мои размышления голос. — Помни, ты почти выиграл, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, а потому я сделаю тебе подарок. Даже несколько. 

— Один из них — тот младенец, за которым уже три года так пристально следит Ян? — мрачно бросаю я, вспоминая наш последний разговор. — Даже странно, что линии жизни пересеклись, я совершенно точно знаю, что трехлетних детей в окружении Фуада не было.

— О, нет-нет, это моя новая задумка. Ты узнаешь обо всем позже. Пока просто помни о том, что я убрал Зов, и, хоть твоя душа будет сиять подобно маяку в ночи, демон не почует ее издалека, только при личном знакомстве. Взамен ты будешь защищен от нападения остальных темных: они не смогут насильно съесть твою душу. Приятный бонус, не правда ли?

Спокойно выслушиваю, делая пометку в уме никогда больше не связываться с махинаторами, которые никак не могут наиграться с чужими судьбами. Особенно, когда одна из них — моя собственная.

— Значит, последний раунд?

— В котором, однако, ты все еще можешь проиграть. Но разве тебе не любопытно узнать, зачем твой демон так отчаянно искал тебя весь этот век? — расплывчато отвечает голос, и я чувствую, что его обладатель улыбается. — Иди, маленький почти неглупый смертный. Когда придет время, мы побеседуем снова.

Взвившаяся волна воды из родника на этот раз кажется совсем теплой и наполненной сотней маленьких пузырьков, нежно щекочущих кожу.

***

_Великобритания, Лондон, особняк семьи Бомонт, 2014 год._

Прислонившись к дальней стене, со скучающим лицом наблюдаю за гостями. Небрежно согретое пальцами содержимое бокала с момента его вручения довольным хозяином вечера остается нетронутым. Не люблю шампанское: даже самое дорогое и знаменитое кажется слишком кислым.

Сегодня в доме моего друга (как ни удивительно, но я все же научился заводить себе друзей, пусть для этого и потребовалось несколько больше времени, чем нормальным людям) собирается весь лондонский полусвет. Обычно я избегаю подобных мероприятий, однако отказать Джейсону, использовавшему свой самый грязный прием, — а умильно состроенные глазки и фразу «Последние четыре года тебя не дозовешься на мой день рождения, имей совесть» иначе не назовешь, — мне не удается.

В конце концов, могу же я порадовать своего друга на его тридцатилетие? К тому же, у Джейсона великолепная библиотека, так что, как только маячащие повсюду физиономии гостей доведут меня до состояния тихого бешенства, я всегда могу спастись в ее стенах.

Казалось бы, на какой почве могут сойтись столь разные по возрасту, характеру и положению люди? На первый взгляд между нами действительно нет ничего общего, что признают и чему неизменно удивляются его знакомые. Ведь я в этом обществе известен как Скай — просто Скай, без благородной фамилии, без древнего рода и без значительных денежных средств. Такое прозвище — аналог настоящего имени (а то, что оно совпало с первым, определенно стоит считать одним из «даров» неназываемого) — я выбираю сознательно, с претензией на иронию и намеком на иносказание.

Стоит ли говорить, что, несмотря на мое мнимое «низкое» происхождение, почти половина собравшихся здесь, так или иначе, является моими клиентами?

Наследие Хауэра, к моему удивлению, закрепляется в сознании настолько прочно, что, в восемь лет проморозив насквозь паркет в своей комнате, я прикладываю все усилия, чтобы обуздать вскрывшиеся силы, и теперь, спустя десять лет, могу похвастаться негласным званием лучшего мастера Рун в околонаучных кругах.

Меня бесконечно радует, что после войны знания о высших материях не растворяются в газовых камерах и не умирают от смертельных инъекций — в новом веке они собираются по крупицам, тщательно выпестовываются и, самое приятное, используются. Не всегда на благо, конечно, такова уж человеческая природа: люди стремятся к добру, но получается перманентно.

Дары неназываемого сыпятся на меня как из рога изобилия, хотя возможно, я несколько преувеличиваю.

Однако тот факт, что до пяти лет мое тело, до последней родинки идентичное самому первому, находится в состоянии полусна, я использую максимально: ценой изрядно потрепанных нервов уговариваю родителей отправить меня учиться во Францию вплоть до шестнадцатилетия, скрыв настоящее имя. Последующие годы я пересекаюсь с ними разве что на крупные праздники: Фейрфаксы слишком счастливы появлению моей сестры, а я слишком самостоятельный для родительской опеки.

Они умные и даже мудрые люди, поэтому иногда мне кажется, что они чувствуют во мне какой-то изъян. Я не спешу просвещать их по поводу настоящего положения дел, они не торопятся вмешиваться в мою жизнь. Идеальный тандем, ведь, несмотря на мою добровольную отчужденность, я знаю, что меня любят.

Жизнь за границей инкогнито прекрасно дополняет родительскую легенду о потерянном ребенке и позволяет мне искусно манипулировать общественным мнением — никто из нынешнего высшего света не помнит, что восемнадцать лет назад у графской четы Фейрфаксов родился сын.

В шестнадцать прохожу процедуру эмансипации и, наконец, легально оформляю разрабатываемую с детства скромную социальную сеть: я и рад бы не вливаться в деловую среду современного мира, но вынужден делать это, если хочу оставаться максимально независимым и располагать достаточными ресурсами. Но здесь меня тоже не знают в лицо — под амплуа эксцентричного гения еще и не то подать можно.

В итоге я имею приличное для своего возраста состояние, желанную свободу действий и небольшое хобби, приносящее подчас весьма аппетитный доход, не говоря уж о том, что иной раз попадаются воистину любопытные экземпляры артефактов.

Зная все это, никогда не упускаю случая вежливо улыбнуться высокомерно взирающим на меня уб… не слишком достопочтимым джентльменам. Как забавно наливаются кровью от злости их глаза, когда они понимают, что в ключевой момент от разбушевавшихся духов их может спасти только «безродный» юнец. 

Да, я стал находить странное удовлетворение, наблюдая за слабостями не лучших представителей человеческого рода. Мне отчего-то кажется, что это бонус к принятию демонической природы Яна.

Хоть я и вернулся (для посторонних — впервые посетил) в Лондон только полгода назад, едва справив первое совершеннолетие, а значит, получив легитимную возможность расширить сферу влияния, подготовить квартиру за это время я успел: второго столь же защищенного от потустороннего места в Англии просто нет. Разумеется, сомневаться в обещании неназываемого о темных не приходится, но кое-какие проблемы все же имеются.

Я раздумываю над возможной модернизацией пары плетений для прихожей, когда главные двери в зал распахиваются, впуская новых гостей. 

Знакомые смоляные пряди заставляют сердце пропустить удар. С моего места виден лишь до боли родной профиль, и сам не замечаю, как бессознательно шагаю вперед. Я почти готов окликнуть его, когда взгляд зацепляет очередное движение демона: он изящно наклоняется и со сладко-ядовитой улыбкой на губах говорит что-то своему спутнику. Тот — невысокий мальчишка азиатской наружности — резко отвечает, и Ян, незаметно улыбнувшись, отвешивает классический поклон. Слуги — господину. 

Чувствую, как против воли пораженно распахиваются глаза, когда понимаю, что он _*все-таки заключил контракт*_. 

Наверное, лицо отливает синим, потому что подошедший официант вежливо интересуется моим самочувствием. В следующий миг я совершенно искренне благодарю Бога за то, что заметил их первым: в ином случае позор был бы куда очевиднее. 

Отстраненно киваю, отсылая служащего, и как можно быстрее отхожу к стене, скрываясь за колонной и припадая к ней спиной. Сердце грохочет как сумасшедшее — отличный «подарок», ничего не скажешь!

Я старательно, по-настоящему истово пытаюсь не дать укорениться мысли, что это — своеобразное предательство. Через несколько томительных минут разум приглушает разбушевавшиеся чувства, подкидывая замечание о том, что Ян обещал лишь постараться не заключать контракт. И что он вообще ничем больше не был обязан странному чудику-ученому, прицепившемуся к нему на несколько жизней.

Вдох-выдох, осторожно убираю иней на бокале, растапливаю шампанское — от пузырьков наверняка осталось одно воспоминание — и выхожу из своего убежища. 

Из всех вариантов встречи с ним такого я не предвидел. Но это не меняет сути — передо мной три пути: притвориться, что вспомнил себя первого, признаться, что помню и прошлое столетие, и, наконец, убедить, что не помню ничего. 

Когда Джейсон с добродушной и капельку заискивающей улыбкой подходит ко мне вместе с новоприбывшими, я честно собираюсь воплотить первый. 

— Господин граф, позвольте представить вам Ская, лучшего мастера Рун в континентальной Европе. Скай, это Киёхару Гимпо, граф Фантомхайв, владелец компании «Фантом».

Нацепляю учтивую улыбку, стараясь не замечать прикипевшего к моему лицу багряного взгляда. Жмем друг другу руки, я вежливо возвращаю приветствие. Мальчишка, на вид не старше меня, стоит с такой высокомерной физиономией, так напоминающей мне себя самого в прошлом, что я не удерживаюсь: хмыкаю и перевожу взгляд на демона. 

Вот у него сейчас маска невозмутимости явно дала трещину: неприкрытое изумление прослеживается так четко, что его замечает даже граф и хмурится, бросая на Яна косой взгляд. Небрежный, быстрый, но от того не менее ревнивый — он моментально меняет мои планы.

Кстати, мне же так и не представили демона.

— А вы?..

Он быстро, почти неуловимо кланяется и вместо того, чтобы пожать мою руку, касается ее мимолетным поцелуем. Невольно вздрагиваю, отнимая ладонь.

— Себастьян Михаэлис, господин. Я дворецкий милорда.

— Что ж, мое имя вы уже слышали. Приятно познакомиться. 

— У вас на редкость короткое имя, Скай, — Гимпо почти перебивает меня, сверкая недовольными нотками в голосе. Неужели поцелуй не понравился?

— Потому что это скорее прозвище, — предельно вежливо поясняю я и в свою очередь интересуюсь: — Вы давно знакомы с Джейсоном?

Сам параллельно копаюсь в памяти на предмет знакомой фамилии. Наконец ответ находится: как только я освоился в этом мире и его технологиях, то любопытства ради проследил историю своей семьи. Моя ветвь по понятным причинам угасла, Элизабет вышла замуж и уехала во Францию, и титул графа несколько раз переходил из рук в руки, кочуя по дальним родственникам, пока не осел где-то в Азии — ветви настолько далекой, что о фамильном сходстве речи уже не шло. Насколько я помню, этот мальчишка был наследником их семейства. Очевидно, уже не наследником. Последний раз я видел его фото в семь лет и уж точно не думал, что из приятного на вид ребенка вырастет это ледяное недоразумение. И как только Ян допустил подобное? Хотя… может, он этого и добивался?

Кажется, это и есть сюрприз неназываемого.

— Несколько месяцев, — недовольство все еще ощущается, словно, будь его воля, и граф приковал бы Яна к себе, чтобы не украли. И глаза бы завязал, чтобы по сторонам не смотрел. 

Ну не могу же я в самом деле допустить, чтобы это дитё отняло у меня _*моего*_ демона?

— Вот как? Раньше он не рассказывал о вас, — иначе я не выглядел бы полным идиотом десять минут назад. — У вас совместный бизнес?

— Верно.

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны посетить его юбилей, — особенно, если учесть, что Джейсон занимается угольными шахтами на севере страны, а у Гимпо фабрика игрушек. О да, у этих двоих просто кладезь причин для столь тесного сотрудничества. 

Может, я чего-то не знаю об этом вечере? Судя по заалевшему взгляду демона — не знаю. 

— У меня возникло к лорду Бомонту небольшое дело, — уклончиво поясняет Гимпо, и я задаюсь вопросом, которым стоило задаться много раньше: сохранила ли его семья традицию отвечать послушным тявканьем на каждый приказ Королевы?

Я в теневую экономику старался не лезть даже во Франции — моем втором доме, а о том, чтобы пытаться влиться в местные силы, и речи не шло. Риск для жизни, не защищенной демоном, и выгода несоизмеримы и никогда не были. Не говоря уже о том, что рано или поздно встал бы вопрос о подчинении. Неприемлемо.

— В таком случае, вам лучше поискать его. Судя по тем не так давно принесенным ящикам, стиль вечеринки скоро изменится. 

Мальчишка недоуменно оглядывается на мой взмах рукой.

— Да, вы правы. Останетесь на закрытую часть вечера?

— Нет, не питаю особой любви к подобному времяпрепровождению, — и без того не слишком официальный прием спустя четверть часа превратится в банальнейшую пьянку. 

— В таком случае, до новой встречи, Скай.

— Непременно, — позволяю себе лукавую усмешку и, прежде чем граф реагирует на мой ответ, добавляю, обращаясь к демону: — Не будете ли так любезны передать Джейсону, что я возьму его «Ветер»*. И, если что случится, отдам «Вейрона»*. Он поймет.

Не знаю, что именно Ян слышит в моем голосе, однако следующее его действие заставляет застыть соляным столбом.

Демон долю секунды всматривается в мои глаза, опускается на одно колено, склоняясь в поклоне, а затем, подняв голову, выразительно смотрит на меня из-под челки и твердо произносит:

— Да, мой лорд.

Немая сцена. Буквально заставив себя оторваться от лица Яна, обращаю внимание на графа: тот стоит, совершенно неаристократично раскрыв рот, и, кажется, готов хоть сейчас грохнуться в обморок. 

Мне бы выбрать второй вариант: для его благополучного разрешения есть все предвестники, но крохотный червячок сомнений подгрызает мою уверенность. Я слишком хорошо помню нежный взгляд Яна на этого графа у дверей. Когда-то он смотрел на меня точно так же. 

Поэтому я смаргиваю мелькнувшую в зрачках беззащитность и широко улыбаюсь.

— Потрясающе! Я почти поверил! — восклицаю, знаком подзывая официанта и отдавая осточертевший бокал. — Пожалуй, я лучше сам передам, — легкомысленно добавляю и, коротко поклонившись, ретируюсь. 

Краем глаза успеваю заметить нечитаемое лицо демона и нервно клацающего зубами графа. Даже немного понимаю его — кто бы не нервничал, когда персональный и отчаянно желаемый демон лобызает руку и склоняет голову перед незнакомцем? Но мне нужно подумать. И пара кругов по автостраде на скорости сто двадцать миль в час* — один из лучших способов медитации.

Я пребываю в состоянии легкого диссонанса: Ян сдался, почти проиграл в не начатой нами игре, назвав меня лордом на глазах у контрагента. Он как минимум рассчитывал на то, что эта выходка должна что-то всколыхнуть в моей памяти. Может, и всколыхнула бы, уже не узнать.

Вопрос в том, что, имея в руках закатное Небо, выберет ли он измененное рассветом?

Ведь Гимпо похож, действительно похож. Я знаю это, вижу. Пусть характер этого графа не идентичен моему, пусть жизнь его сложилась иначе, но души наши как розы, одна из которых просто белее. И единственное, что заставляет меня жать на тормоза при поворотах — он похож на меня столетней давности. На того мальчишку, кем я был слишком давно. 

Это дает надежду, что я все же смогу заинтересовать демона в большей степени.

…Спустя пару часов возвращаюсь домой. Выстукивая по бедру кончиками пальцев навязчивый мотив, выхожу из лифта и замираю.

Аккуратно обвив лапы пушистым хвостом, прямо под моей дверью сидит иссиня-черный кот. А в его глазах вспыхивают и гаснут алые искры.

Ну здравствуй, Себастьян.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Ветер" - имеется в виду Pagani Huayra.  
> * "Вейрон" - имеется в виду Bugatti Veyron Sang Noir.  
> * 120 миль/ч = около 200км/ч.
> 
> * Сиэль - http://liralefil.deviantart.com/art/Ciel-546096175


	9. Глава 8. Я ждал только Вас

_Великобритания, Лондон, Парк Виста, дом 21 по Уаппинг-Лейн*, 2014 год._

 

Как удачно, что мое тело не подцепило старых болячек, включая аллергию на кошачьих.

Медленно подхожу ближе и, пару секунд вглядываясь в выжидающие глаза демона, сажусь на корточки.

Поиграем в бездомного кота и сердобольного мальчика?

— Привет, малыш. Как ты тут оказался? — голос получается таким непривычно-мягким, что дивлюсь сам себе. Ян, кажется, тоже не ожидает такого теплого приема: мурлыканье явно с примесью недоумения.

Осторожно тянусь к нему, давая обнюхать пальцы, как сделал бы с любым нормальным котом. Слегка влажный нос тычется в мою ладонь, и, прижав уши, демон подлезает под руку, ласкаясь и почти жалобно мурча. 

— Ты совсем чистый и выглядишь здоровым, — задумчиво тяну я, перебирая пальцами густую шерсть. Ян стрижет воздух ушами, ловя каждое слово. — Может, ты потерялся? Бедняжка…

Ей-богу, этот прохиндей чуть было не кивнул!

— Хочешь, пойдем ко мне? Покормлю тебя чем-нибудь, а утром поищем твоего хозяина, — продолжаю мягко стелить я, с улыбкой наблюдая, как тает демон, утробно мурлыча и перебирая лапками. Это выглядит настолько умилительно, что я с трудом подавляю порыв потискать его.

— Значит, договорились, — подвожу итог нашего «диалога» и, подхватив Яна на руки, выпрямляюсь. 

Неудивительно, что он ждет здесь: внутрь у него при всем желании войти не получилось бы. Фыркаю, представив, как демон пытается пробраться ко мне через террасу (хорошо хоть, не через форточку), и подношу ладонь к дверной раме.

Кот сидит тихо, даже, кажется, не шевелится, и наблюдает за моими действиями ну совсем не кошачьим взглядом.

Улыбаюсь и, нащупав очертания нужной руны, немного подправляю ее. Следующее существо, что войдет в эту дверь помимо меня, получит неограниченный доступ к дому. Ян даже не представляет, какой подарок ему только что преподнесли.

— Ну вот, осматривайся, пока я разденусь, — опускаю его на пол и торопливо стаскиваю туфли: категорически не люблю ходить дома в обуви, слишком приятно чувствовать подошвами густой ворс ковров, да и пол теплый. 

С легкой усмешкой наблюдаю за Яном: тот, мягко цокая коготками по паркету, обходит спиральную лестницу, тщательно обнюхивает воздух у стоящего на возвышении фортепиано и с любопытством разглядывает ассорти из диванов. Рассеянный лунный свет, беспрепятственно проникая в комнату сквозь широкие окна, серебрит его шерсть и подсвечивает карминовые глаза — сочетание выходит почти жутким. Демон проходит по первому этажу, внимательно изучая разбросанные повсюду чуть светящиеся в полумраке штрихи охранных рун и наконец останавливается, поняв, что его энтузиазм нетипичен для кота.

— Ну что, посмотрим, чем нас может порадовать холодильник? — непринужденно говорю, резко подхватывая его под живот и водружая на барную стойку у плиты. Возмущенный мяв летит мне в спину, отчего улыбка грозит растянуться до ушей. 

До чего же нереальная ситуация.

— Так-так-так… это ты не ешь, это тоже. Хм… ветчина или сардины? — оборачиваюсь, задумчиво глядя на кота. — Знаешь, в происхождении последних я не уверен, наверное, Марта принесла. Давай перестрахуемся.

Вытащив на свет ломоть ветчины, тянусь за ножом и вспоминаю о выключенном телефоне в кармане брюк.

— Погоди-ка секунду… — совершенно по-детски скрестив пальцы, жду загрузки системы. — Ох, всего четыре пропущенных. Отлично, — мобильник со спокойной душой можно отложить в сторону: Джейсон, заметив, что я в зоне доступа, вскоре наберет сам, проверено.

Ветчина рассыпается ровными кубиками в сопровождении утробного мурлыканья Яна. Может и молока ему налить? С удовольствием послушаю позже, о чем он думал в этот момент.

Почти уютную тишину разрывает трель звонка. 

С улыбкой ссыпаю ветчину на блюдце, ставлю его перед носом кота и, опустившись на ближайший стул, отвечаю:

— Добрый вечер, Джейсон.

— Фейрфакс, где тебя черти носили?! Ты почему на звонки не отвечал?! И _*что*_ ты, пакостник мелкий, сделал с моим «Ветром»?!

Морщусь, отводя руку от уха, и ловлю любопытный взгляд демона. Радуется, что фамилию узнал? Интересно, какая реакция на имя будет…

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Джей, — меланхолично отвечаю я. — Все с твоим «Ветерком» в порядке, даже царапин нет. Завтра отправлю его к тебе с Реджи.

На другом конце слышится тяжелый вздох и давящая тишина. Хмурюсь.

— Джей, все правда в порядке, может, резина чуть стерлась, но это вполне поправимо.

— Сиэль, — мрачно роняет мужчина, и дальнейшие объяснения застревают в горле. — Если что-то случится с «Ветром», я, конечно, расстроюсь, но, в конце концов, выкуплю себе ту эксклюзивную «Феррари» шестьдесят второго. Но если что-то случится с тобой, мне будет очень неприятно навещать тебя в больнице. 

Кот вскидывает на меня прошивающий насквозь взгляд. Сам не замечаю, как на губах расцветает легкая улыбка.

— Ну, у тебя еще есть вариант носить мне кремовые розы на Хайгетское кладбище. Говорят, там теперь очень красиво, даже экскурсии проводят.

— Фейрфакс! — ну вот, привычное рычание. Все лучше внезапно проявившейся сентиментальности.

— Видно, все же не стоило мне оставлять тебе записку.

— Не стоило.

— С другой стороны, ты бы никуда меня не пустил.

— Еще чего, наверняка ведь гонял по автостраде, камикадзе недоделанный.

— Мне подумать нужно было. Так что не сердись и скажи лучше, как закончилось празднование.

— Как обычно, конечно, — оттаявшим тоном произносит Джей, и я окончательно расслабляюсь, периодически поглядывая на медленно жующего демона. Выражение мордочки «чтоб я еще хоть раз котом притворился». Да, пожалуй, молоко будет нелишним…

— Между прочим, несколько небезызвестных леди интересовались тобой сегодня…

— О, нет! — мученический стон падает в динамик как в черную дыру: дела любовные — второй конек Джейсона после машин. — Только не это!

— Брось, Сиэль, ты бы только посмотрел на них! Между прочим, одна милая леди, дочь виконта Ольстеда — великолепная партия!

— Если она такая великолепная, так женись на ней сам, а меня уволь. 

— Ее даже не смутила твоя мнимая родословная! — пропустив мимо ушей мои слова, продолжает он.

— То есть, ее отсутствие.

— Именно! Такой алмаз! И она, кстати, твоя ровесница.

— Надеюсь, ты не согласился от моего имени на какое-нибудь идиотское свидание? — настороженно спрашиваю я, вытаскивая из холодильника бутылку с молоком. Ян провожает ее страдальческим взглядом, но сбежать не пытается. Умничка.

— Я сказал, что ты пообедаешь с ней завтра в том прелестном кафе недалеко от тебя. «Мечта», кажется?

— Ты сказал _*что*_? — очень нехорошим тоном повторяю я, и Джей наконец тушуется.

— Сиэль, я тебя восемь лет знаю, четыре из которых не по Сети. И я никогда не видел тебя с девушкой. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, чего лишаешься. Конечно, в твоих отношениях с открытыми пространствами есть некоторые сложности, но не отнимай у себя жизнь из-за этого! Да и сложности какие-то преходящие, не находишь? Водить они тебе не слишком-то мешают.

— Дернул же меня черт связаться с тобой, Джейсон, — устало выдыхаю я, укладывая голову на скрещенные руки. Мое лицо оказывается почти вровень кошачьему, и пару секунд мы с Яном молча переглядываемся. В его глазах витает облако невысказанных вопросов, сдобренное отчетливым раздражением. Чем же?

— Водить не мешают, верно, все дело в скорости. И, прости, друг, но причина моих непростых отношений с миром тебя не касается, — тихо говорю я, не отрывая взгляда от вертикальных значков. — Я убедительно прошу больше никогда, _*никогда*_ , Джейсон, не навязывать мне подобные знакомства. То, что ты не осведомлен о моей личной жизни, не означает, что ее нет. 

— Сиэль… 

— Договорились?

Несколько секунд мне в ухо льется тишина.

— Мог бы и сразу сказать, что интересуешься мальчиками, болван.

Демон давится молоком и смешно фыркает. Я невольно хихикаю, наблюдая за ним.

— Твоя толерантность весьма приятна, но ты неправ, Джей, — протягиваю руку и невесомо провожу пальцами между ушами — Ян прижимает их к голове и еле слышно мурлычет. 

— Как это? — озадаченно спрашивает он и тут же обеспокоенно уточняет: — Может, это какая-то болезнь? Ты ходил к врачу?

Я не выдерживаю и хохочу, запрокинув голову.

— Нашел тему для разговора в два часа ночи! — отвечаю, все еще смеясь. — Знаешь, в данный момент я, пожалуй, интересуюсь котами, у меня как раз случайно завелся один.

— Какой ты еще ребенок, Сиэль, — со вздохом бросает мужчина, и я моментально серьезнею. 

— К сожалению, слишком давно уже нет, Джейсон. Давай к делу: если не торопишься в объятия родной постели, расскажи мне об этом графе.

— О Гимпо? — понимающе уточняет он.

— Да. Чем он занимается? Только давай без сказок насчет совместного бизнеса, про уникальную коллекцию мишек-шахтеров расскажешь кому-нибудь другому.

— Кхм… не лез бы ты в это, Сиэль, — твердо говорит Джей. Кажется, мои предположения насчет Короны оправдаются.

— Почему? Что-то противозаконное?

— Нет… не совсем. Гимпо — представитель, скажем так, особого слоя английской аристократии. Его семья веками занималась разными… не слишком чистыми делами, но сугубо в интересах Англии. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Кошусь на внимательно подслушивающего демона и ласково провожу по густому меху на его спине. Надо признать, довольно необычно выслушивать историю собственной семьи с такой позиции.

— Не зря он мне той еще сволочью показался, — искренне отвечаю я, ловя ошарашенный взгляд Яна. Смирись, котик, мне дико не нравится твой временный хозяин.

— Не стоит бросаться такими оскорблениями, говорят, у него уши повсюду, — почти шепчет Джейсон, заставляя меня усмехнуться: самое большое ухо графа сейчас доверчиво подставляется под мою ладонь.

— Плевать. Какое ты имеешь к нему отношение, Бомонт?

— Меня попросили передать ему завтра кое-какую посылку. Ты ведь понимаешь, что это конфиденциальная информация?

— Ну разумеется, — киваю и легонько прикасаюсь губами ко лбу Яна. Судя по тому, как хмелеют алые глаза, моя душа все-таки более привлекательна. — Мне, в общем-то, все равно. Наоборот, за тебя переживаю. 

— На самом деле, это разовая помощь, мне тоже не по совести такое знакомство. 

— Надеюсь на твое благоразумие, Джейсон. Мне пора котика укладывать, спокойной ночи, — заканчиваю я. Хватит с демона и того, что уже услышал.

— Какого еще котика?

— Черного. До встречи.

Без зазрения совести отключаю телефон снова, на сей раз — до утра, и, убрав остатки еды, взваливаю Яна на плечо. Он вцепляется в рубашку когтями и мурлычет, уткнувшись носом в мою шею.

— Какой диван предпочтешь, Мистер Я-люблю-молоко? — с этими словами пытаюсь отодрать от себя кота, но он только крепче впивается в одежду и, надо признать, очень вдумчиво впивается, стараясь не задевать кожу.

— Рекомендую фиолетовый, он мягче, — меняю тактику, отцепляя лапы одну за другой. Хвостатый гаденыш поддается, но, стоит только перейти к следующей лапе, возвращает когти в ткань. Рубашку придется выкинуть.

— Уф-ф… ладно, уговорил, — с мученическим, тщательно продуманным вздохом говорю я и поднимаюсь по лестнице на второй этаж — демон моментально втягивает когти, повисая на мне меховой тучкой.

Кто бы сомневался, что он захочет спать со мной?

В спальне Ян первым делом прыгает на постель и со смешным мурлыканьем, больше похожим на ворчание, методично оттаскивает к краю маленькие подушки. После этого подрывает под покрывалом ход и, с чувством полного удовлетворения свернувшись в клубок, затихает. М-да, налет деспотизма с кое-кого так и не слетел.

Не сдержав смешок, подбираю подушки с пола и расправляю постель, игнорируя пристальный немигающий взгляд. Молча сгребаю кота в охапку, откидываю одеяло в сторону и возвращаю его на простыни. Ох, чувствую, припомнят мне еще эту бесцеремонность. 

Ну а теперь самое интересное.

Не спеша расстегиваю рубашку, ощущая, как каждый обнажающийся участок кожи подвергается тщательнейшему осмотру. Когда бесполезная уже тряпка отравляется на пол, замечаю в кошачьих глазах откровенное недоумение. Демон фырчит и подходит к краю кровати, с беспокойством разглядывая увиденное.

Мягко улыбаюсь, мимолетно потрепав его по голове:

— Что, интересуешься блестяшками? — с этими словами снимаю с шеи набор из семи тонких серебряных цепочек и подношу к Яну. — Ну смотри, это обереги, видишь крохотные руны на подвесках? 

Ворох мелких серебряных капелек с выгравированными знаками качается перед носом кота, но тот не спешит проявить естественную кошачью реакцию и поймать их. Зря боится, конечно, ему они не повредили бы.

Откладываю «украшения» на тумбочку и расстегиваю ремень. Его демон провожает не менее внимательным взглядом: литые чешуйки серебра изнутри так же расписаны рунами. Последним в горку металла падает узкое кольцо с мизинца. Разобравшись с облачением, ухожу в ванную, оставляя Яна задумчиво созерцать сомнительные сокровища.

Стоя под теплыми струями, в который раз осмысливаю их появление. Джейсон верно сказал: я действительно опасаюсь слишком долго находиться где-либо, помимо своей квартиры и, частично, кабинета в офисе. Не знаю, чем — следствием изменений в душе или побочным эффектом защиты неназываемого от поглощения — стала сверхъестественная тяга иных существ к моей персоне. Но с тех пор, как впервые проявились мои силы, все мало-мальски мыслящие бесы, домовые, духи, даже энергетические вампиры внезапно нашли в моем лице идеальную жертву. Убить они и в самом деле не могут, тут неназываемый не солгал, но вот единовременно выпить до полного изнеможения или потихоньку тянуть силу несколько дней неизменно стремятся. 

Естественно, что такой расклад меня не устроил. И единственным спасением в то время оказалась человеческая магия в наименее развитом ее проявлении — рунах. Иными словами, своим мастерством владения ими я в первую очередь обязан полчищу слабых, но безумно приставучих духов, преследующих меня повсюду. Теория теорией, но руку я набил на них.

Именно поэтому моя квартира представляет собой исключительную по своей сложности сеть защитных рунных плетений, дополнительные символы которых и разглядывал Ян: они светились только под лунным светом и были совершенно незаметны в остальное время суток. В дом зайти не может никто, даже люди подвергаются тщательной проверке на доброжелательное к хозяину отношение.

Увы, жить, не выходя на улицу совсем, я не могу, поэтому сначала, до разработки защиты, как мог, обезопасил себя, соорудив обереги. Серебро — достаточно мягкий металл — подошло идеально, обладая, к тому же, уникальными свойствами само по себе. В конечном итоге тот, другой мир меня видит, но не может взаимодействовать без особого разрешения. И периодически их это злит, отчего лишний раз провоцировать нечисть на мелкие пакости не хочется. Хватило как-то перелома ноги в качестве мести от одного неугомонного домового. Впрочем, на Высших эта часть моего маскарада не действует, однако от них я надежно защищен обещанием владельца пещеры: демоны меня не замечают равно так же, как сам Ян в предыдущих жизнях. Хорошо, что на этот раз он стал приятным исключением.

Задумавшись, не сразу осознаю, что уже с минуту стою под чересчур холодной водой — раздраженно выключаю ее и торопливо растираю продрогшее тело пушистым полотенцем. Вернувшись, нахожу демона мирно сопящим в середине кровати. Хмыкаю, отмечая заинтересованный взгляд в сторону моей ночной сорочки, и укладываюсь рядом. Постель стылая, и я зарываюсь как можно глубже в одеяло, сооружая более-менее теплый кокон.

В тишине спальни раздается оглушительное чиханье, после чего мне на живот заползает неприлично горячий комок шерсти. Не имея ничего против такого соседства, обхватываю кота руками, поддерживая, и позволяю влажному носу уткнуться в основание шеи. 

Впервые за последний век засыпаю, чувствуя себя в абсолютной безопасности.

***

Утром, не обнаружив в постели Яна, лишь облегченно выдыхаю: часы пробили девять, и его уход означает, что мелкий граф еще жив. Это знание успокаивает разбередившуюся совесть, и без того недовольную, что какие-никакие, но остатки рода Фантомхайв снова под угрозой уничтожения. С другой стороны, терпение демона несколько удивляет.

В любом случае, что-то мне подсказывает, что вечером, когда граф уснет, черный кот вернется. А пока стоит заняться насущными делами. 

До обеда разбираюсь с бумагами, часть времени трачу на мелкую доработку сайта, после чего, наскоро перекусив, полностью посвящаю себя поиску информации о графе.

Выясняются интересные подробности. Родителей его убили, когда мальчишке едва стукнуло десять, после чего он остался на попечении тетки, умершей меньше года назад в результате какого-то промышленного взрыва. Тут все выглядит достаточно чисто, если не задаваться вопросом, что могло понадобиться бизнес-леди на электростанции. Ну и, конечно, если не знать, что там присутствовал Ян. 

С демоном Гимпо заключил контракт вскоре после гибели родителей, и с тех пор тот послушно исполняет роль его дворецкого. Любопытно, кто из них предложил именно такую схему отношений? 

Больше на официальных сайтах информации нет, даже таблоиды не спешат поделиться темным прошлым высокородной семьи. Максимум сообщают о свежей серии игрушек или открытии нового магазина.

Что ж, картина выходит до боли похожей на мою собственную. Похожей настолько, что подозреваю здесь влияние одной небезызвестной личности. Остается выяснить, не связана ли смерть прошлого графа с чем-нибудь сверхъестественным, и заодно узнать подробности о гибели тетки. 

Запросы на поиск информации о семье Гимпо я рассылаю нескольким своим знакомым: исключительно тем, кого хоть раз видел лично и знаю, что в определённых случаях на них можно положиться. Разумеется, я мог бы заняться взломом самостоятельно, но категорически не хочется тратить свое время — невезучий потомок не является для этого достаточно веской причиной. Остаток дня я провожу, перебирая клавиши и в который раз повторяя свою самую любимую композицию.

Демон не появляется ни в десять, ни в одиннадцать часов, ни в полночь. Непонимание и смутное беспокойство заставляют забыться неглубоким сном на диване, отчего на следующий день ломит спину. 

Информации не прибавляется, знакомые не откликаются, Ян вновь не приходит. Напряжение нарастает.

На третий день я одеваюсь с отчетливым намерением нанести графу визит. Пара минут унижения ничто по сравнению с накатывающей паникой. Звонок застает меня буквально в дверях.

— Сиэль, ты не занят? — голос Джейсона до странности серьезен, и это заставляет меня вернуться и устроиться в кресле. Чувствую, разговор не из серии «Пойдем закадрим девчонок».

— Что случилось?

— Одному человеку понадобились твои услуги, — осторожно говорит Джей.

С чего бы эта неожиданная тактичность?

— И? С каких пор ты сообщаешь об этом таким тоном, будто меня разыскивает Интерпол, а ты меня сдал?

— Кхм… Это Гимпо.

О. Неужели у горы вырастут ножки и она прибежит ко мне сама?

— Вот как? И чего ему надобно?

— Ты возьмешься?! Кажется, в прошлый раз ты не слишком стремился к общению с ним, — удивленно восклицает друг, и я ухмыляюсь.

— И все еще не стремлюсь. Но на консультацию согласен, дай ему мой адрес, — невинно произношу, отлично зная, какая реакция последует. И точно:

— Твой адрес?! Ты уверен? Ты же никогда…

— Уверен. И, если есть возможность, передай, что он может прийти сегодня. 

Несколько секунд Джей молчит.

— Если ты действительно не против, Сиэль… Я бы не беспокоил тебя, зная, как ты к нему относишься, но граф настаивал на лучшем специалисте, а лучший по эту сторону Альп — ты. 

— Знаю, не переживай. Свяжись со мной, когда уточнишь время, ладно? 

— Конечно, побыть посредником, с учетом всех обстоятельств — мой долг. Я перезвоню.

— Вот и отлично. До связи.

Спустя пятнадцать минут Джейсон сообщает, что граф готов посетить меня сегодня же в три часа пополудни. Почти сразу после этого звонка раздается еще один, и у меня появляется доступ к кое-каким данным по поводу семьи Гимпо. Изучив их, сползаю вглубь кресла и блаженно улыбаюсь. Все складывается даже лучше, чем я мог рассчитывать.

***

О том, что дорогие гости стоят на пороге, я узнаю по переливчатому звону нитей защиты за несколько секунд до дребезжания звонка. Знаю, кого увижу за дверью, и все равно на миг задерживаю дыхание.

— Господин граф? — я меряю взглядом запакованное в костюм-тройку худосочное тельце и улыбаюсь как можно доброжелательнее. Фигура демона, как и ожидалось, маячит за левым плечом мальчишки.

— Мастер Скай? — в тон мне отвечает Гимпо и выдавливает из себя приветливую улыбку. Лучше бы и не пытался.

— Добро пожаловать, — отступаю в сторону, поводя рукой вглубь комнаты. Граф медленно, будто с трудом переступает порог, а, переступив, хмурится.

— Почему?.. — озадаченно начинает он, и я с готовностью поясняю:

— Защита. Это нормальное явление, не переживайте, — мальчишка закрывает рот, а я прохожу в гостиную, кидая через плечо: — Будьте так любезны, разуйтесь. Тапочки новые, но из соображений безопасности, можете потом забрать их с собой. 

Затылком чувствую недоуменный взгляд и незаметно улыбаюсь. Демон, к слову, проходит совершенно свободно, хорошо хоть граф, зациклившись на переобувании, этого не замечает. 

Забираюсь на угловой фиолетовый диван спиной к окну и, терпеливо подождав гостей, киваю на противоположную бежевую софу — мол, располагайтесь. Гимпо усаживается, а Ян привычно встает позади. Меня истово подгрызает чувство несправедливости, причем сила его, кажется, коррелирует со степенью важности на физиономии мальчишки.

— Вы тоже присаживайтесь, мистер Михаэлис, у меня в гостях не стоят, — тихо, но настойчиво говорю я, не выдержав. Демон на миг удивленно приподнимает бровь, но, не услышав бурных возражений от хозяина (зато фыркает презрительно, зараза), опускается недалеко от меня.

Обвожу взглядом получившийся «круг» и вздыхаю. Ну что ж, начнем представление.

— Хотите чего-нибудь выпить, граф? — вежливо интересуюсь я, надеясь на отрицательный ответ. Однако потомок кивает и высокомерно изрекает: «Чай».

Улыбка становится слегка приклеенной, и я встаю было, но тут он добавляет:

— Себастьян может приготовить нам обоим, не утруждайтесь, — после чего делает повелительный жест рукой. Ян молниеносно оказывается на ногах и с учтивым ожиданием смотрит на меня. 

Мысленно скрежещу зубами, но киваю, давая немое позволение хозяйничать на моей кухне. Неужели Гимпо настолько не нравится, когда к демону относятся наравне с людьми? Он даже не задумывается, как их отношения выглядят со стороны? Впрочем, на этой мысли невольно морщусь: я вел себя немногим лучше столетие назад.

Ян сверхъестественно быстро возвращается и споро заваривает чай. Несколько долгих секунд наблюдаю за этим почти сакральным действием, пока не понимаю, что что-то _*не так*_. Движения демона как всегда отточены, ловки и совершенны, но… словно слегка изломаны. Маленькая шероховатость, можно было бы и не заметить, но не мне: слишком часто я прокручивал в памяти воспоминания о проведенных вместе днях. 

Рассматривать его долго — подозрительно, и как только я убеждаюсь в наличии изъяна, тут же отвожу взгляд. Выяснить в чем дело прямо сейчас не удастся.

— Итак, — с благодарным кивком принимаю чашку из рук демона, вновь отмечая странную скованность движений, и откидываюсь на спинку дивана. — Что заставило вас обратиться ко мне?

— Вот как, сразу к делу? — мальчишка прищуривается, отчего взгляд становится почти нечитаемым. 

— Не вижу смысла в обоюдном воспевании дифирамбов, — с прохладцей говорю я, не без недовольства наблюдая, как дворецкий застывает за его спиной. — Слова — лишь мишура.

Ян смотрит на меня как-то странно. Не так уж и сильно я любил раньше словесные баталии. Разве что, с ним…

— Однако мне любопытно, почему вы выбрали именно меня. По чьей рекомендации? Джейсона?

Идея встретиться на моей территории чрезвычайно удачна, ведь я легко могу узнать, правду ли говорит мой собеседник. На Яна, конечно, не подействует, но и Гимпо вряд ли доверит вести переговоры слуге.

— Не совсем, я получил сведения из нескольких источников, — с заминкой отвечает он.

— Я вынужден настаивать на их разглашении, граф. Это вопрос моей безопасности, — невозмутимо поясняю и вижу, как на миг в зрачках собеседника мелькает гнев.

— И он настолько важен?

— Круг лиц, могущих порекомендовать меня в открытую, особенно кому-то, подобному вам, чрезвычайно узок. Поэтому да, настолько важен. 

Он задумывается на миг и машинально порывается обернуться на демона — в поисках поддержки, очевидно, — но быстро берет себя в руки. Может, он не так безнадежен, как мне хочется. 

— Гробовщик. Если это имя вам о чем-то говорит.

Отвожу глаза, скрывая мгновение искреннего недоумения. Вот уж от кого не ожидал вестей, так это от Жнецов, пусть даже бывших. 

— Любопытно… — задумчиво тяну я. — Что ж, с чем пожаловали?

Он делает глоток чая, затем отставляет чашку и вытаскивает из портфеля завернутый в ткань предмет. 

— Мне сказали, что открыть это невозможно, — граф кладет сверток в центр кофейного столика между нами и легонько подталкивает ко мне.

Невольно ухмыляюсь в предвкушении, шестым чувством понимая, что вот-вот встречу очередную любопытную загадку.

— Вы удивитесь, граф, узнав, сколь мало на свете истинно невозможного.

— Вы не правы, — резкий отклик заставляет меня замереть на полпути к ткани и озадаченно посмотреть на него. — Есть слишком много вещей, которые, потеряв однажды, вернуть уже нельзя.

Вздыхаю, исподлобья наблюдая, как мальчишка продолжает непримиримо хмуриться. Ох, нет, не удержусь. 

— Это вы о своих родителях или о чести? — невинно уточняю я, ловко перетаскивая сверток к себе на колени — подальше от реакции, которая просто обязана последовать…

— Что?! Откуда вы знаете?! — восклицает он. Буквально вижу, как проносятся мысли в его маленькой, без единой фамильной черты головке: шок, недоумение, опасение, злость. Чертовски предсказуемо. А сейчас он должен обвинить меня в паре-тройке смертных грехов… — Вы имеете какое-то отношение к _*ним*_?! Се!..

Резкий щелчок пальцев заглушает окончание имени, и граф беззвучно открывает рот, панически вжимаясь в спинку дивана. Мой дом — моя крепость, я уже говорил?

А что демон? Мельком окидываю его взглядом: Ян рассматривает меня пристально и… совершенно без опасения за своего хозяина. Он настолько верит в мое милосердие или в свою реакцию?

— Успокойтесь, граф, — ровно начинаю я. — Не дёргайтесь и выслушайте меня. Для того чтобы иметь к «ним» отношение, для начала неплохо бы знать, кто такие «они». Что касается моей осведомленности относительно вашей жизни… не вижу в желании узнать больше о своих клиентах ничего противоестественного. Особенно если они оказываются знакомы с моими друзьями… У меня их, знаете ли, не так много, чтобы пускать все на самотек. Больше необдуманных обвинений не последует?

Испытующе гляжу на графа, и тот, помедлив, кивает. Второй щелчок инактивирует вязь рун на остове софы, и возможность говорить возвращается.

— К-как вы это?.. — он чисто инстинктивным жестом потирает горло.

Улыбаюсь уголками губ и опускаю взгляд на сверток. В конце концов, вопрос почти риторический. Аккуратно откидываю в сторону мягкие слои хлопка. Первым на свет показывается затертый уголок коричневой кожи, плотно исчерченный защитными знаками. 

Рука против воли на мгновение замирает.

«Этого просто быть не может!» — сказал бы я лет пятьдесят назад. Насколько же меньше поводов для удивления, когда знаешь о вполне овеществленном понятии «случайности».

Распеленав книгу окончательно, задумчиво взвешиваю ее на ладони, попутно проверяя целостность всех ступеней защиты. Так и есть: после смерти Хауэра никто не смог открыть дневник его исследований по ведьмам, отосланный в Берлин как научный трактат незадолго до возвращения в лабораторию под Лейпцигом. 

Рассеянно провожу ногтями по многочисленным повторениям руны Альгиз*, складывающейся в закольцованный орнамент на обложке, и почти ласково спрашиваю:

— И сколько же раз ваш слуга пытался ее открыть?

— Хм? Почему вы упомянули об этом?

— Просто ответьте, — еще ласковее.

— Два-три раза, точно не помню, — и глаза такие непонимающие, честные. 

Мне нельзя его убивать, мне нельзя его убивать… А почему, собственно, мне нельзя? Если по-тихому пару-тройку плетений активировать, то есть шанс, что и демон не успеет… А извиниться можно постфактум…

Медленно откладываю книгу обратно на столик и встаю. Шаги получаются уверенными и легкими, а глаза я упорно не поднимаю, утыкаясь взглядом в привычно-черный узел его галстука. В ушах отчего-то слышится глухой стук, и зрение сужает картинку до одной лишь фигуры. Протягиваю руку вперед, ухватываюсь за лацкан сюртука и делаю шаг назад.

Я совсем не уверен, что демон повинуется невысказанной просьбе, но он подается навстречу сразу, так знакомо следуя за мной, что я закусываю губу, сдерживая облегченный вздох. Останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь так, чтобы сзади оказался диван, а затем, плавно передвинув ладони на его плечи, надавливаю.

Ян садится, молча щуря на меня из-под челки алые глаза. Встретить его взгляд сейчас мне отчаянно стыдно: слишком боюсь не сдержаться и позволить пролиться в зрачки всему тому, что чувствую.

— Покажите руки, — тихо шепчу, стараясь не заострять внимание на более чем провокационной позе: я невольно оказался стоящим между его колен. Кто только просил такие ноги отращивать…

— Что происходит? — возмущается граф с периферии, но я только недовольно цокаю и решаюсь, наконец, поднять глаза на демона.

— Я не постесняюсь стянуть с вас перчатки самостоятельно, — губы сами собой расплываются в ехидной улыбке, а чужая бровь в ответ выразительно приподнимается.

— Только перчатки? — его взгляд искрится смехом, из-под которого робко проглядывает жаркая нежность, и я чувствую, что краснею: по-глупому совсем, по-детски, краснею так же, как и много лет назад, когда демон заставал меня в двусмысленной ситуации.

— Если только вы не пробовали открывать книгу другими частями тела, мистер Михаэлис, — фыркаю и внезапно успокаиваюсь, словно увидев себя со стороны. В моем отношении к Яну нет места неловкости или сомнениям. Слишком велика была цена, уплаченная за осознание чувств. — И все же, позвольте взглянуть. 

— Как пожелаете, — усмехается демон и ловким, на грани приличий жестом стягивает перчатку. Хорошо хоть не зубами, как мне помнится. 

Перевожу взгляд вниз и застываю, неосознанно впиваясь пальцами в рукав сюртука.

Знакомые до последнего изгиба подушечки покрыты страшными багровыми нарывами, буквально вспоровшими безупречную кожу. Кое-где виднеется запекшаяся кровь, и я сжимаю ладони уже осознанно, мечтая, чтобы под ними оказался не рукав демонской одежды, а шея его контрагента. Клянусь, я почти слышу ее хруст!

То, что вторая рука повреждена в той же степени, догадаться несложно. 

На миг прикрываю глаза, игнорируя удивленное восклицание «Что это такое?!» от графа, и медленно-медленно выдыхаю, успокаиваясь. Узнать причину, по которой Гимпо все еще ходит по земле, хочется нестерпимо. Исправить это недоразумение — еще сильнее. 

— Снимайте вторую, — мягко говорю я и, выскользнув из ловушки его близости, отхожу в сторону кухни, — и подождите немного.

Торопливо обыскиваю полки, пока не натыкаюсь на достаточно глубокую глиняную миску. Ледяная вода, пузырясь, заполняет ее, а я в это время ищу что-то, чем можно прописать руны на лакированной поверхности. 

— Что вы собираетесь делать? — вновь подает голос граф, что вовсе не способствует восстановлению безмятежного настроения.

— Поймайте тишину, Гимпо, или я снова заморожу вам язык, — огрызаюсь я, проносясь мимо них со специальным маркером: должен подойти.

Ставлю полную миску на стол и, сосредоточившись, наношу с четырех сторон подходящие руны: Хагалаз* занимает свое место на юге, Эваз — на востоке, Дагаз — ключевое звено — смотрит на север, и Йер закрепляет заклинание на западе. Законченные руны на мгновение вспыхивают серебристым светом, и я довольно улыбаюсь. Ненадолго скрываюсь в ванной, возвращаюсь, кидая демону свежее полотенце, — тот ловит и понятливо расстилает жемчужную ткань на коленях. 

Осторожно переношу миску на полотенце, попутно выдавая необходимые инструкции:

— Вам нужно будет погрузить руки в воду, обе одновременно. И это будет больно, мистер Михаэлис, предупреждаю сразу.

— Думаю, я смогу перетерпеть, господин, — шепчет Ян еле слышно, и я удивлённо вскидываю взгляд: могу поклясться, в его голосе плещется недоверчивое предвкушение.

— Держать поврежденные кисти в воде необходимо, пока она вновь не станет кристально-прозрачной.

— Как скажете.

Хмыкаю, оценив его покладистость, и присаживаюсь рядом: лучше проследить самому. Понятия не имею, насколько сильной будет боль и как долго придется ждать, обратное заклинание — исключительно моя задумка, наполовину сотканная по наитию.

Когда демон опускает руки в миску, я закусываю губу, чересчур живо представляя, что он испытывает в этот момент: от подушечек пальцев расходятся алые круги, окрашивая воду в однородно-кровавый цвет.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, Себастьян? — внезапно спрашивает граф, и я вздрагиваю. Совершенно забыл о нем.

— Не хотелось беспокоить вас, господин, — отзывается демон, заставляя невольно задуматься: услышал ли Гимпо подавленную боль в спокойном голосе?

Мальчишка постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику и пренебрежительно говорит:

— Но эти раны все равно зажили бы, не так ли? Мастер Скай ведь только ускорил процесс?

Чего-чего, но ледяного презрения в первой фразе я от Гимпо не ожидаю и потому нечаянно прикусываю губу сильнее — металлический привкус отрезвляет, приглушая желание применить на практике нехитрые приемы уличных драк, унаследованные от Томаса.

— Эти раны зажили бы только после полноценного приема пищи, — холодно отвечаю вместо демона и смотрю на мальчишку, недвусмысленно ухмыляясь — тот, поняв, бледнеет, но выдерживает мой взгляд. 

— Итак, — краем глаза наблюдаю за медленно светлеющей водой, — содержание этой книги в известных кругах воистину бесценно. Что можете предложить вы?

— А чего вы хотите? Денег? — заметно расслабляется граф, явно чувствуя себя весьма уверенно в деловых переговорах.

Загадочно усмехаюсь:

— Зачем мне деньги? У меня их вполне достаточно. 

— Тогда что? Редкие рукописи? Власть? Избавление от недругов? Раз деньги вас не интересуют, значит, недруги определённо найдутся, — убежденно говорит он.

— Конечно, найдутся, вот только желать им смерти… не по мне, — Ян отрывается от созерцания миски и переводит на меня изумленный взгляд. — Мистер Михаэлис, бо́льшая часть моих недругов — выходцы из подлунного мира и всех не перебить, а для людей я предпочитаю использовать иные методы. 

— Вы очень… — «изменились?» — добры, — едва уловимо улыбается демон, и меня непреодолимо тянет расхохотаться. 

— Отчасти вы правы. 

— Так чего же вы хотите? — настаивает граф.

— Мой ответ будет зависеть от вашего. Что вы ищете в этой книге?

— Вас это не касается, — отрезает мальчишка, поджимая губы.

— Глупо, ведь содержание книги я все равно узнаю. Вопрос в том, знаете ли вы, хотя бы примерно, чего ожидать? Иными словами, о каких существах ищете информацию?

Граф упорно молчит, и я вздыхаю. С его стороны скрывать такое действительно глупо: на обложке вполне четко сказано, что трактат о ведьмах, а демон наверняка смог расшифровать хотя бы ее. 

— Моему господину понадобились сведения о способах уничтожения ведьм, Мастер, — внезапно отвечает Ян, и Гимпо сердито шипит.

— Вот как. О каких именно ведьмах идет речь? Нет, стойте, позвольте я предположу: о тех, по чьему приказу убили ваших родителей?

Гимпо застывает подобно каменному изваянию, только зрачки зло сужаются.

— Откуда. У. Вас. Такая. Информация?

— От хороших знакомых. Не волнуйтесь, граф, ни одно слово не покинет этих стен, ваш дворецкий подтвердит, что на моем доме лучшая защита из доступных людям. Кроме того, до вашей личной мести мне дела нет. Но кое-какие сведения о вашей семье заставили призадуматься, и этот дневник лишь укрепил подозрения. Хозяин рукописи был членом одной небезызвестной организации, — переворачиваю книгу и подчеркиваю ногтем нужный символ. — Вам знакомо это изображение?

Теперь мальчишка заметно бледнеет и подчеркнуто отстраненно бросает:

— Да. Две сплетенные змеи в круге — знак преследует меня несколько лет. Вам что-то известно об этой организации?

— Боюсь, мои сведения несколько устарели. В середине прошлого века, на исходе Второй мировой, она называлась «Аненербе», располагалась в Германии и ставила своей целью превознести арийскую расу над остальными. По большей части ее члены обладали определенными магическими способностями и пытались развивать магию в слиянии с технологией. Признаться, я никогда не интересовался их более прагматичными задачами вроде мирового господства. И я также предполагал, что архивы и большинство членов были уничтожены. Очевидно, сохранившихся материалов все же оказалось достаточно для возрождения.

Гимпо молчит, обдумывая речь, а я вновь возвращаюсь к воде: на моих глазах розоватый отлив окончательно исчезает, и Ян тотчас вытаскивает руки. Переставляю миску на столик, отмечая закопченные края рун, и знаком показываю, что полотенце можно использовать по назначению. После того, как демон вытирает руки, бесцеремонно хватаю его за ладонь и тяну к себе оценить результат. Новая кожа чуть более розовая и тонкая, чем обычно, но это пройдет через несколько минут, в остальном же руки Яна как и прежде безупречны. 

Облегченно выдыхаю и отпускаю чужую конечность. Демон улыбается мне глазами и складывает руки в молитвенном жесте. Не могу не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Мой отец, так же как и я сейчас, был доверенным лицом Ее Величества, — тихо произносит граф, и я сосредотачиваю внимание на нем. Чую, меня ждет краткая версия исповеди. — Я нашел его записи, из которых стало известно, что в последние годы жизни он противостоял какому-то тайному обществу, помешанному на ритуалистике и черной магии. Он подошел слишком близко к его секретам и был убит вместе с семьей. Меня они собирались использовать в ритуале, но что-то пошло не так, и я смог сбежать. После того, как я нанял Себастьяна, главной моей целью стала месть за родителей, и постепенно нам удалось выяснить, что сеть змееглавого общества растянулась куда дальше, чем мог представить мой отец.

— Насколько дальше?

— По всему миру, — мрачно отзывается мальчишка. — Моя тетя была... завербована и умерла несколько месяцев назад. Но вы, вероятно, знаете, — я киваю, и он продолжает: — Она пыталась отыскать рецепт бессмертия. Однако в токийской лаборатории мы обнаружили данные о том, что подобных направлений исследований очень много, и еще нашли упоминание об этой рукописи.

— А сама рукопись откуда?

— Берлин. Пришлось встряхнуть всех моих людей, чтобы достать ее.

— Но при чем тут ведьмы? Вы думаете, что именно они руководят обществом?

— Некоторые материалы свидетельствуют об этом. Ведь ведьмы — это не те, что представляются, когда слышишь это слово, верно?

— Да, это люди любого пола, имеющие крохотную искру силы и призвавшие с ее помощью низших духов для услужения. Ничего похожего на «Гарри Поттера», — со смешком поясняю я. — Довольно опасные твари, на самом деле. Призванные не всегда довольствуются только силой. Чем выше класс слуги, тем бо́льшая подпитка необходима. А, так как магия в их случае подобна наркотику, со временем вызываемые начинают поглощать душу ведьмы. Медленно, но необратимо. С ними даже Жнецы не связываются, ловить нечего. 

— И в свое время они сильно постарались, чтобы способы их умерщвления не попали в чужие руки, — Гимпо кивает в сторону книги. — Я знаю, где расположен «главный офис», если можно так выразиться. Однако проникнуть туда невозможно даже демону.

— Вообще-то, постарались не ведьмы, а маги того времени. Разница принципиальна. И вы ошибаетесь, демон, скорее всего, войти сможет, — не люблю, когда недооценивают Яна. — Мистер Михаэлис — Высший, и их внешняя защита, какой бы мощной ни была, пропустит его. Но если «Аненербе» и в самом деле сохранило хотя бы часть старого архива, то знает, как остановить демона изнутри. Ваш дворецкий рискует умереть. 

Граф смотрит на меня слишком спокойно для человека, которому сообщили, что его близкое существо может погибнуть. Видимо, наше с ним понимание «близкого существа» разнится. 

Вглядываюсь в его равнодушное лицо и понимаю, что мы с Гимпо все же разные. Ян провел с ним всю его жизнь, причем последние восемь лет заботясь открыто, без тени презрения или насмешки, кои в свое время получал я, но в мальчишке не появилось ни ростка теплоты в ответ. Для него демон всегда оставался демоном, истинно тем, кто убивал невинных в больнице Астеасу, в то время как Сиэль Фантомхайв позволил себе приписать нечеловеку человеческие качества, а по истечении века и вовсе принять его природу и привязаться заново. 

Возможно, в умении Гимпо отстранять демона от себя есть особая сила, возможно, такой подход — правильный, однако… Мне его жаль. Но каждый из нас сделал свой выбор. И чтобы выиграть последнюю партию, я должен помочь Яну завершить контракт. Или хотя бы сделать так, чтобы он выжил. Не для того я спасал его демоническую шкуру в сорок четвертом, чтобы потерять через полвека из-за приказа разыгравшегося ребенка.

— Я действительно могу открыть эту книгу. И я, по некоторым причинам, кровно заинтересован в уничтожении ваших, граф, врагов. Поэтому платой станет ваше принятие моей помощи. Вы пообещаете, что не сунетесь к ведьмам без предупреждения и без серьезной подготовки. Если в этой книге находятся рунные заклинания, я создам их для вас. Что скажете?

Зрачки моего потомка расширяются в радостном изумлении.

— Согласен.

Беру в руки дневник бывшего воплощения, позволяю своей силе изморозью прикоснуться к нему и, для вида изобразив в воздухе над обложкой несколько заковыристых рун, без малейших затруднений открываю.

Шах, Цепной Пес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Альгиз (Algiz) – защищенность, пассивный характер.  
> * Хагалаз (Hagalaz, hagall) – (юг, Уран) – изменения, новшество, свобода и освобождение.  
> Эваз (Ehwaz) (восток, Меркурий) – переход, движение в смысле исправления или улучшения любой ситуации.  
> Дагаз (Dagaz, daeg) (север, Солнце) – руна прорыва, процветания, исцеления.  
> Йер (Jer) – благоприятный исход (запад).  
> * чудный дом Сиэля можно посмотреть здесь – http://hqroom.ru/penthaus-s-panoramnoy-terrasoy-v-londone.html


	10. Глава 9. Lis dans mes yeux

_Lis dans mes yeux, ce que je te donne_  
Прочти в моих глазах то, что я отдаю тебе.  
_Lis dans mes yeux, tout ce que j’abandonn_ e  
Прочти в моих глазах, от чего я отказываюсь —  
_Mes songes d’éternité_  
Даже от моей мечты о вечности  
_Pour un sourire que tu ferais._  
Ради одной улыбки, подаренной тобою.

_«Lis dans mes yeux», Garou._

 

Вот уже десять минут, как я имею удовольствие наблюдать за тщетными попытками графа разобрать «изумительный» почерк Хауэра.

Ян очень изящно отговорился все еще действующей защитой и не стал брать дневник в руки снова. Мысленно поблагодарив свое воплощение за крайнюю степень подозрительности, я подтвердил, что читать книгу может только тот, кто держит ее в данный момент. Гимпо еще повезло, что он знает немецкий.

Впрочем, как посмотреть. Не зря же дополнительным слоем защиты от людей без дара служит почти незаметная руна на корешке, периодически меняющая слова местами — читать читаешь, а общий смысл ускользает. Даже любопытно, на сколько его хватит.

Перевожу взгляд на демона и вижу, что тот еле заметно улыбается. Приподнимаю бровь в немом вопросе — улыбка становится шире.

— Не хотите обсудить условия соглашения подробнее? — предлагает он, игнорируя мгновенно оторвавшего нос от дневника хозяина.

— Хорошая идея, — соглашаюсь и небрежно замечаю: — Думаю, для ваших целей подойдет ритуал на семьдесят пятой странице. Он сможет разорвать связи между ведьмой и слугами, что позволит вам ликвидировать ее как обычного человека.

Граф недоверчиво фыркает, но торопливо перебирает страницы. Найдя искомое, он с трудом читает название.

— Вы что, успели запомнить это, когда пролистывали книгу? Тут что-то странное: «Методы фильтрации свечного воска». Вряд ли это то, что нам нужно.

Хмыкаю:

— У меня очень хорошая память. Именно этот ритуал и нужен, просто книга зашифрована для глаз простых смертных. Вы при всем желании не смогли бы ее прочесть, — спокойно отзываюсь я, любуясь заалевшим лицом потомка.

— И когда вы собирались сообщить мне об этом? — он старается произнести это отстраненно и насмешливо, но получается плохо.

— Мне было интересно, как долго вы продержитесь, — честно отвечаю и улыбаюсь.

Гимпо гневно фыркает и отбрасывает рукопись — книга пролетает через столик, попадая прямиком ко мне. Невозмутимо ловлю и раскрываю на нужной странице.

— Итак, мне понадобится четыре десятка овальных кабошонов из обсидиана не меньше дюйма каждый. А также по три унции сушеного корня мандрагоры, вороньего глаза и аконита.

— Думаю, это не станет проблемой, — несколько нервно говорит граф. — Когда вы сможете закончить подготовку?

— Как только вы одолжите мне вашего дворецкого в качестве помощника: в одиночку я обрабатывать камни буду долго. А вам, как я полагаю, ждать совсем не хочется. Вдвоем мы успеем за пару дней.

Он задумывается на несколько секунд, затем согласно кивает:

— Приемлемо. Мое участие потребуется?

— Нет, я передам инструкции мистеру Михаэлису, — понимающе усмехаюсь и наблюдаю, как Гимпо тотчас поднимается, явно собираясь покинуть неприветливо-опасное место как можно скорее.

— В таком случае, откланиваюсь.

— Вы кое о чем забыли, — мягко пропеваю я, заставляя мальчишку обернуться и недоуменно нахмуриться.

— О чем вы?

— О гарантии, разумеется, — медленно проговариваю я, смотря на него, как на неразумного ребенка — от этого взгляда граф дергается и поворачивается полностью. — Хотелось бы быть уверенным, что эта кампания не окончится летальным исходом для меня лично. Вы вполне можете приказать вашему дворецкому на последнем этапе подготовки избавиться от свидетеля.

Ян от моих слов темнеет лицом и опускает голову, скрывая глаза челкой.

Здесь точно что-то не так. Ситуация вообще позитивной не выглядит, но, видимо, в запаснике Гимпо есть что-то кроме ран на руках моего демона… Чем же он так крепко подсадил Высшего на крючок?

— Что ж, с вашей стороны беспокоиться об этом вполне резонно, — на удивление мирно отвечает граф и резко приказывает: — Себастьян, ты не причинишь вред Мастеру ни во время, ни после выполнения работы. Что бы я ни приказал тебе, он неприкосновенен.

Теперь хмурюсь я. Формулировка отличная, можно бы, конечно, вплести разделение вреда на физический и психологический, но и без того неплохо. И это странно. С чего бы Гимпо быть таким покладистым?

— Теперь вы спокойны?

— Мне стало намного легче, — с готовностью подтверждаю я и, проводив гостей до двери, добавляю: — Жду вашего дворецкого завтра утром. В идеале, с материалом.

Гимпо коротко кивает и выходит. Ян, на мгновение задержав взгляд на моем лице, следует за ним.

Возвращаюсь и падаю на диван: разговор с наследничком выпил все силы. Да еще и раны эти… Некоторое время спустя все же беру себя в руки и отправляюсь проверять запасы трав. Сегодняшний вечер обещает быть долгим…

 

***

Утро настает неожиданно: противным писком машинально заведенного будильника вгрызается в виски, заставляя сонно распахнуть глаза и оторвать голову от трактата по теории рун.

Позже, оттирая в ванной со щек следы чернил, размышляю над собранной за ночь информацией.

По большому счету, мне нужно создать всего две вещи: заклинание для ведьм и антидот для демона. Первое затруднений не вызывает, разве что в плане объема работы, с чем мне поможет Ян, а вот второе…

Я исхожу из самого неблагоприятного прогноза, что часть архивов не только сохранилась, но была изучена и, возможно, усовершенствована. Иными словами, современные последователи седьмого отдела вполне могли улучшить состав «Исс» — самого действенного в прошлом веке средства для ослабления Высших. Над обратной формулой и я корпел большую часть ночи, пытаясь создать нечто, способное при необходимости защитить Яна даже от новой версии.

В теории выходит неплохо, все же не зря я столько лет изучал все доступные варианты рун, не ограничивая себя, как Хауэр, германскими. Но для практического применения необходимо воспроизвести саму «Исс» и проверить антидот в действии. Собственно, именно поэтому в списке «покупок» Гимпо оказался аконит и парис*, остальные ингредиенты у меня есть.

После освежающего душа плетусь вниз, по пути захватив из кабинета набор резцов и необходимые бумаги. Защита отзывается хрустальной трелью, когда я уже оканчиваю завтрак и набираю воду для джезвы.

Ян, игнорируя светские заповеди, появляется прямо за спиной — жгучий взгляд впивается в лопатки, не позволяя предположить иное.

Оборачиваюсь через плечо и, улыбнувшись, вежливо замечаю:

— Доброе утро. Я предложил бы вам кофе, но думаю, это бессмысленно.

Демон на долю мгновения застывает и не может сдержать рвущийся с губ вопрос:

— Вы пьете кофе?

— Утром чаще кофе. Привычка, — небрежно роняю я, с неподдельным любопытством наблюдая, как буквально на моих глазах у Яна рвется шаблон о его маленьком Небе — озадаченный вид тому подтверждение.

Но, в самом деле, не думал же он, что я и сотню лет спустя буду пить только чай? Учитывая прошедшую ночь, кофе — наилучшее решение.

— Благодарю, однако это и в самом деле бессмысленно, — соглашается и взвешивает на руке небольшой кожаный мешок: — Вот то, что вы просили.

— Если вас не затруднит, положите камни на столик у диванов, там расстелена ткань, а травы вот сюда, ко мне, — кивком указываю на стойку около печки и сосредотачиваю внимание на готовке. Очень важно уловить правильный момент…

Кофе вскипает трижды, причем в последний раз чуть не убегает оттого, что я не удерживаюсь и засматриваюсь на методично раскладывающего камни демона. Наконец заканчиваю с варкой, мельком оглядываю пучки растительности и подхожу к нему.

— О, вы отлично постарались, — осторожно провожу ладонью над аккуратными рядами практически одинаковых кабошонов. — Они идеальны.

— Рад, что вы так думаете, господин, — в спокойном голосе отчетливо слышу довольные нотки и незаметно улыбаюсь. — В чем будет заключаться моя часть работы?

Устраиваюсь на диване поудобнее и кивком приглашаю демона последовать моему примеру.

— Вот, смотрите, — выудив из кипы лежащих рядом бумаг нужную, протягиваю Яну, — это гальдрастав или, иными словами, вязаные руны, нанесенные на какой-то предмет, в нашем случае обсидиан. Конкретно эти называются Науд и Нагалас — скованность и разрыв. Взаимно усиленные и сдвоенные — их будет достаточно для целей графа. Ваша задача: нанести изображение на плоскую поверхность каждого камня. Работа кропотливая и длительная, поэтому мне и потребовалась помощь.

— Я могу воспользоваться этими резцами? — после моего кивка Ян берет в руки инструмент и, сверившись с рисунком, осторожно и поразительно быстро высекает вязь на одном из кабошонов.

Мои брови невольно приподнимаются в удивлении: конечно, я догадывался, что задание для демона окажется несложным, но чтобы до такой степени… Такими темпами мы закончим к вечеру.

— Проверьте правильность, господин, — почтительно произносит Ян, сдувая каменную пыль и передавая мне заготовку.

С удовольствием оглядываю идеальное сечение — я несколько месяцев тренировался, чтобы достичь такой точности — и улыбаюсь.

— Мы определенно закончим к вечеру, — резюмирую и замечаю, как изгибаются в ответной улыбке чужие губы. — У вас чудесно получается, думаю, что вполне могу доверить вам и остальные. А сам займусь жидкой частью.

— Как пожелаете, — демон берет второй кабошон, а я, отставив кофе, иду за незаконченным ночью составом.

Нагревать его не нужно, поэтому просто переношу глубокую миску к стойке, с неудовольствием признавая, что ютиться около Яна со всеми этими травами не очень удобно. Необходимые для активации состава руны давно нанесены на стенки посудины, остается только мелко покрошить корень мандрагоры и осторожно всыпать его в зелье, которое при соприкосновении с последним ингредиентом начинает отливать лиловым и еле заметно светиться. Удовлетворенно оглядываю результат и вместе с ситечком тащу миску к демону.

— Как успехи?

— Восемь из сорока, — с готовностью докладывает тот, не отрываясь от процесса. — Девять.

— Что ж, я в вас не сомневался, — просматриваю готовые камни и, закрепив ситечко в миске, опускаю их в зелье — темная поверхность обсидиана опалесцирует, постепенно светлея. — Вам не любопытно, что это за состав?

Ян бросает на меня лукавый взгляд и усмехается:

— Думаю, вы с удовольствием меня просветите, не так ли, господин?

Фыркаю:

— Вода, собранная в день летнего Солнцестояния, полынь, рута, фенхель, пятилистник и свежепринесенный вами корень мандрагоры.

Он замирает на мгновение, задумавшись:

— А вода эта выбрана потому…

— Самый долгий день в году, да.

— Что ж, весьма эффективно. Я правильно понимаю, что вы несколько изменили первоначальный рецепт?

Кабошоны светлеют до глубокого дымчато-серого оттенка, и я поднимаю ситечко.

— Есть немного, — легко признаюсь, аккуратно укладывая камни на ткань выпуклой стороной вниз: рунная поверхность должна высохнуть естественным способом. — И, к слову, мистер Михаэлис…

— Да, господин? — в тот же миг откликается Ян, вскидывая на меня выжидательный взгляд.

— Не стоит называть меня господином, — твердо говорю я, уверенно глядя в его глаза. — Во-первых, это определение не имеет под собой никаких оснований, во-вторых, не нравится мне само по себе.

— Вот как? — недоуменный вид демона вызывает невольное желание хихикнуть, если бы не серьезность ситуации. Ян должен свыкнуться с мыслью, что его господином и, тем более, контрагентом я не стану никогда. — Мне казалось такое обращение подходящим. Ведь вы не менее родовиты, чем мой хозяин.

На этом моменте мне следует стушеваться от осознания того, что он играючи раскрыл мою настоящую личность, однако… Демон не был бы демоном, если бы не осмотрел мой дом еще в ту, первую ночь.

Поэтому я обезоруживающе улыбаюсь, с изумлением замечая мелькающее в глазах Яна восхищение:

— Судя по поведению Гимпо, ему вы об этом не сообщили. Это так похоже на вас.

— «Вас»? — мгновенно подбирается он.

— Демонов, — поясняю я, легкомысленно поводя плечом. — Всегда придерживаете информацию до наиболее удачного момента. Впрочем, расчетливость — не такое уж плохое качество. И все же, прошу вас не обращаться ко мне таким образом.

— Тогда какое обращение вы находите приемлемым? — чуть погодя спрашивает Ян, подавая мне седьмой по счету гальдрастав. Еще немного и можно будет погружать вторую партию.

— Думаю, имени будет вполне достаточно, — уверенно заявляю и тянусь к подостывшему уже кофе.

— В таком случае я настаиваю на обмене, — тон непререкаем, но мне и не хочется спорить, отнюдь.

Тщательно промакиваю руки от капель зелья, протягиваю правую к нему, и демон, без слов поняв мое намерение, встречает ее на полпути своей. Знакомое до покалывания в кончиках пальцев ощущение его кожи в первую секунду ошеломляет, отчего я пропускаю момент, когда Ян крепко обхватывает мою кисть, бережно укрывая ее в ладонях, словно в объятиях.

— Себастьян, — представляется он заново, мягко раскатывая имя на языке, и мне дико хочется повторить: прошептать, прокричать запретное слово во все горло, чтобы самого себя уверить, наконец, что происходящее — не сон.

— Сиэль, — мое собственное имя звенит струной, обрываясь на выдохе — нечеловеческим усилием заставляю себя расслабиться и склоняю голову набок.

Ян держится значительно лучше, чем в кошачьей шкуре — видимо, сказывается опыт, — но все равно еле уловимо вздрагивает.

— Приятно познакомиться, — хрипло произносит он, а в глазах такая жажда… чего-то, до конца мне непонятного, что я теряюсь.

Перевожу взгляд на руки и замираю: совершенно не осознавая, я переплел наши пальцы в замок.

— Взаимно, — шепчу, не уверенный сейчас в голосе. — Кажется, вы со вторым десятком закончили.

Отстраняюсь, высвобождая руку — демон отпускает ее с видимым неудовольствием. Нервничаю сам не знаю почему и молча погружаю в миску вторую партию. Тишина расплывается по комнате, прерываемая лишь царапаньем резца по камню.

На кончике языка вертится вопрос, и, в конце концов, не выдерживаю:

— Почему вы настолько преданны графу? Вы ведь в курсе последствий и вполне могли проигнорировать его приказ об открытии рукописи. Однако… даже не возмутились, не говоря о том, чтобы рассказать о ранах, — говорю, устремив взгляд на медленно меняющиеся кабошоны, и не вижу реакции на свои слова.

— Я совершил непоправимую ошибку, после заключения контракта с ним назвав свое имя, — на удивление мягко и печально отвечает демон.

И как тот факт, что он назвался Себастьяном, может помешать наплевать Высшему на опасный приказ?

Видимо, недоумение легко читается в моих глазах, потому что он поясняет:

— Я принял душу графа за другую и назвал имя, подаренное мне много лет назад, поскольку привык отождествлять себя с ним.

То есть, он хочет сказать… Но это абсолютно невозможный бред!

— Каким образом на вас может повлиять придуманное кем-то имя? — пожалуйста, скажи, что это просто твоя прихоть или условия контракта или… да что угодно!

— Такое случается, если прирастаешь к имени слишком плотно. А я хотел этого, — такой теплый тон. И мои пальцы, вылавливающие кабошоны, дрожат.

Этот демон такой, такой… идиот!

— Ты идиот, — послушно повторяю мысль вслух, ни капли не заботясь о том, как подобное заявление можно расценить. Неважно это сейчас, совсем. — Непроходимый, первостепеннейший идиот, — говорю тихо, но четко: слова гулкими обсидианами падают на мраморный пол.

Насколько же отчаянно нужно было желать найти меня, чтобы признать данное мною имя Истинным?

— Господин? — лишь одно слово, и я понимаю, что маска треснула. Во всяком случае, часть ее определенно.

Провожу ладонью по лицу и устало смотрю на демона: неверие и надежда так до странности гармонично сплетаются в его взгляде, что на миг мне становится страшно.

Что будет, если Яну не понравятся мои метаморфозы за прошедший век?

— Просил ведь: не зови меня так, Себастьян.

Зрачки его, кажется, заполняют всю радужку, вспыхивая огненными искрами.

— Вы?..

Дергаю плечом, опускаю голову. Не так я хотел признаться, но… В конце концов, о Губерте и Альме он пока не осведомлен.

— Разве ты не сразу узнал меня? — отзываюсь я, взволнованно крутя в руках кабошон.

Со стороны демона доносится шорох, краем глаза замечаю движение, и в следующее мгновение мои руки вместе с обсидианом оказываются в ловушке из теплых пальцев.

— Я безмерно виноват перед вами, милорд, — покаянно и как-то очень тоскливо шепчет Ян, когда я вскидываю на него ошарашенный взгляд.

Пару раз озадаченно хлопаю ресницами, затем отмираю:

— Какую конкретно вину ты имеешь в виду?

— Я стал причиной вашей гибели, — еще тише говорит демон и приникает губами к моим кистям, покрывая их быстрыми поцелуями.

Язвительный ответ застревает в горле скребущим комком, и я не спешу вырваться из захвата.

Его вид, его слова и жесты должны стать откровением для меня, ведь тот, первый Сиэль, которого я сейчас изображаю, не слышал ни молитв Яна в лаборатории, ни беседы при свете ночника в госпитале, ни тем более — разговора на «Боинге». Он умер с мыслью, что смог переиграть демона хотя бы тем, что так и не сделал признания. И был полностью уверен в том, что тот никогда не испытывал к нему теплых чувств. Поэтому самой лучшей реакцией будет…

— Разве не таким был расчет? И потом, я ведь выиграл: ты так и не получил мою душу, — мой голос спокоен, и если бы не проклятые подрагивающие пальцы…

С некоторой поспешностью высвобождаю руки и отстраняюсь — демон успел приблизиться ко мне почти вплотную.

— Я рад, что не успел поглотить ее, но сожалею, что упустил, — пристально глядя на меня, откликается Ян.

Что бы он делал с ней, заполучив? Кажется, ответ на поверхности, но он невероятен в той же степени, что и сокрытие моей души. Может, неверие в чувства демона — мое яблоко?

— Ты хочешь обсудить это, — констатирую и окидываю взглядом столик: осталось около пятнадцати необработанных камней, нам следует поторопиться. Рассуждать о душе я предпочту со свободным демоном, осознающим до конца, с кем он говорит. — Я не против. Но предлагаю перенести диалог на завтрашнее утро, когда тебя уже не будут связывать узы контракта с моим родственником.

Он замечает, что я сторонюсь прикосновений, и, сам отодвинувшись на несколько футов, берет в руки чистый кабошон. Мой облегченный вздох, кажется, выходит слишком громким.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Кошусь исподлобья — эта фраза прозвучала... огорченно?

— Я ведь не ошибся, Гимпо потащит тебя к ведьмам сразу, как получит оружие?

— Полагаю, что так. Ваш… потомок в самом деле не отличается терпением, — теперь игру в гляделки начинаю я: демон старательно прячет взгляд, и, подгрызаемый совестью, я вновь ощущаю себя не на своем месте.

— Да, если присматриваться, мы с ним мало похожи, — киваю и, мысленно пожелав себе «ни пуха», добавляю: — Мне нужно, чтобы ты достал еще один ингредиент, Себастьян.

Он замирает на мгновение, но вскоре удивление в глазах гаснет.

— Разумеется. Вам достаточно просто приказать, — голос до того глухой и бесстрастный, что я пугаюсь уже всерьез.

В каком месте я совершил ошибку?

Взлохмачиваю волосы, нервно закусывая губу:

— Цветок ликориса. Алый, собственноручно сорванный, три штуки. И еще твое присутствие тоже будет необходимо. Вернешься? — последнее слово звучит неуверенной просьбой — как нужно и как чувствую. И именно оно заставляет демона ожить.

Он изучает меня прямо-таки рентгеновским взглядом добрую минуту, прежде чем изогнуть губы в легком намеке на улыбку:

— Если я вам нужен, господин.

Тихое рычание вырывается из горла совершенно неосознанно.

— Сиэль, — с нажимом повторяю я, упрямо всматриваясь в карминовые глаза. — И только так.

Ян прищуривается, и его голос патокой вливается в мои уши в попытке дезориентировать:

— Если вы настаиваете, пока такое обращение возможно. Но вы ведь понимаете, что завтра я предложу вам вновь заключить контракт?

— Вот еще. Обойдешься, — не думая ни секунды, выпаливаю я.

И в следующий миг с недоверием рассматриваю искренне смеющегося демона. Выразительно приподнимаю бровь, напоминая самому себе, что выдавать другие участки своей памяти я пока не намерен.

— Так смешно?

— Простите, — с трудом успокоившись, выдыхает он, не скрывая широкой улыбки. Интересно, а Ян вообще понимает, насколько это его проявление эмоций должно быть диким для графа Фантомхайва? И насколько спокойно реагирую я? — Мне следовало ожидать подобного, но все равно… не рассчитал.

— То есть все же ты предполагал, что я с радостью кинусь заключать с тобой сделку? — скептически вопрошаю я, скрещивая руки на груди.

Нет, я бы, конечно, не отказался привязать его к себе как можно крепче, что, впрочем, и проделаю, но не таким же варварским способом. И вновь странный пронизывающий взгляд, словно проникающий прямиком в черепную коробку. Хорошо все же, что демоны мысли читать не умеют, а то моя конспирация закончилась бы, не начавшись.

— Вы очень изменились, — медленно произносит Ян, не сводя с меня глаз.

Вот еще одно подтверждение, что он знал о моих незрелых чувствах. Допускаю, при том раскладе я действительно мог возобновить контракт только ради того, чтобы быть с ним. Даже смешно.

Фыркаю и встаю с дивана, жестом останавливая начавшего подниматься вслед за мной Яна:

— Как только закончишь с глиптикой*, отправляйся за цветками. А я пока все подготовлю, — возвращаюсь к своей обычной мягкой манере разговора, мысленно давая себе подзатыльник, чтобы не переиграть.

Дожидаюсь очередной обезличенной фразы «Как угодно» и спешно ретируюсь в свой кабинет. Что мне сейчас нужно для успокоения, так это привычные и знакомые руны: они, несмотря на многообразие значений, действительно никогда не лицемерят. Просто не умеют. Мне стоило бы поучиться.

 

***

Полпинты* воды, собранной на зимнее Солнцестояние, когда Тьма сильнее всего, фунт морозника, могущего в умелых руках призвать демона, подогреть на медленном огне, но предварительно начертать руны — Кано, Гебо, Эйваз, Дагаз — все сдвоенные, зеркальные, чем сильнее, тем лучше… Для воплощения, раскрытия, единства, защиты, обороны и силы. И в конце…

— Ми… Сиэль.

Бархатный голос мягко вытягивает меня из состояния легкой невменяемости или, иными словами, исследовательского угара, возвращая к реальности. Оглядываюсь и почти утыкаюсь носом в скромный багряный букетик. Поднимаю глаза, встречая терпеливый взгляд демона, светящийся каким-то подозрительным весельем.

— Быстро ты, — рассеянно бормочу я, изучая цветы: все же редкий экземпляр…

— Я отлучился почти на шесть часов. Вы обедали? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он, передавая ликорисы.

— Не помню, неважно, — отмахиваюсь и, вновь вернувшись к антидоту, бросаю в него цветки, непременно целые.

По мере того, как лепестки погружаются в воду, отвар светлеет, становясь жемчужно-белым с легким розоватым отливом. Провожу ногтем по боку миски, остужая готовое зелье, и, наконец, сосредотачиваю внимание на Яне.

— Что? — осекаюсь, заметив его взгляд: давненько не видел в нем столько негодования.

— Я определенно погорячился, когда сказал, что вы изменились. Вы по-прежнему совершенно безалаберно относитесь к своему здоровью. Сущий ребенок.

Чувствую, как глаза невольно приобретают правильную сферическую форму. Серьезно? Он считает, что эта подначка сработает?

— Если тебе хочется так думать — на здоровье, — спокойно отвечаю, справившись с эмоциями, и улыбаюсь. — Но сегодня я предпочту пропустить прием пищи, чем не успеть закончить работу. Осталось немного совсем.

Пауза и удовлетворенная искра во взгляде — что он понял превратно на этот раз?

— Вы упоминали, что понадобится моя помощь.

— Верно, — спохватившись, подталкиваю демона к стоящим позади рабочего стола креслам. — Располагайся, я сейчас объясню.

Достаю приготовленную за время его отсутствия порцию «Исс», переливаю часть в пробирку — так нагляднее — и подхожу к внимательно наблюдающему за моими действиями Яну.

— Нужно, чтобы ты добавил сюда, — осторожно трясу пробиркой, — несколько капель своей крови.

— Крови? — недоумение с легкими нотками опасения прослеживается так четко, что мне бессознательно хочется успокоить его. Пусть и в своей специфичной манере.

— Выпить это я тебе не позволю, поэтому обойдемся кровью.

Вместо ответа он проводит быстро удлинившимся когтем по внутренней стороне ладони и позволяет крови прочертить на ней свой узор. Алые капли, сорвавшиеся в пробирку, вопреки всем законам демонической физиологии, не сворачиваются, сохраняя свою форму и не смешиваясь с прозрачным, как слеза, зельем. Эскулус*, являющийся одним из ключевых его компонентов, призван не дать крови коагулировать, а парис и аконит, усиленные рунами застоя и скованности, отравляют организм, сводя на нет сверхъестественные способности. Чертовски опасная штука даже для демона.

Киваю сам себе, набираю в пипетку антидот и, игнорируя потемневший взгляд Яна, добавляю его к «Исс». Жемчужные капли наливаются цветом, окрашивая содержимое пробирки в равномерный серебристый оттенок, а кровь стремительно чернеет, сворачиваясь. Ликую и расслабляюсь, только сейчас заметив, что в последнюю минуту затаил дыхание.

— Получилось… — шальная улыбка расцветает на лице, и сдержать ее я даже не пытаюсь: у Яна появился реальный шанс выбраться из ловушки, которой в «Аненербе» просто не может не быть.

— Что это за состав, Сиэль? — внезапно спрашивает демон, и есть что-то в его голосе…

— Тот, что не позволит тебе умереть сегодня ночью, разумеется.

Переливаю часть антидота в пластиковый бутылек, не прекращая еле заметно улыбаться. Не зря, не зря все же мне пришлось пережить тот Хауэровский период. Все всегда возвращается.

— Держи, — роняю бутыль в руку Яна. — Что там с камнями? Ты закончил? — он продолжает молча прожигать меня взглядом. — Да что с тобой?

— Как давно вы помните? — это праздное любопытство или я себя чем-то выдал?

Прищуриваюсь:

— А сам как думаешь?

Но он не дает сбить себя с толку.

— Едва ли при нашей встрече на приеме у лорда Бомонта вы меня помнили, иначе не повели бы себя так отстраненно, — убежденно говорит Ян, и я замираю, уязвленный. — Воспоминания начали возвращаться через некоторое время… вчера, помогая мне с ранами, вы точно помнили. Теперь я понимаю это.

Закусываю губу, кошусь в окно: сумерки скрадывают очертания Лондона, а привычный туман добавляет ноту промозглости и неопределенности. Как же хочется отправить собственные условности к черту.

— Что если я никогда и не забывал? — вопрос падает в тишину комнаты и бесконечным удивлением отражается в глазах напротив.

— Что?

Рухнув в кресло, обхватываю себя руками: меньше всего я хотел бы сейчас быть здесь. И меньше всего на свете желал бы уйти.

— Скажи, зачем ты хотел заключить между нами новый контракт? Какой-то демонический кодекс не позволяет тебе просто оставить мою душу в покое? — смотрю на демона из-под челки и замечаю, как темнеет его лицо.

— Вот как. Видимо, я действительно кое-чего не рассчитал. Простите, этого больше не повторится, — тихо говорит он, заставляя поежиться от ледяной стужи родного голоса. Так — неправильно. Не хочу снова возвращаться на свежесрубленные доски Ист-Энда. Даже мысленно.

— Перестань, — прошу шепотом, уткнувшись взглядом в свои колени. Сейчас я как никогда чувствую себя ребенком. И даже века в иных вопросах не хватило. — Я на самом деле не понимаю причину твоей настойчивости. И отчасти… даже рад, что ты пришел к Гимпо.

Слышу шуршание ткани, и меня накрывает тень.

— Почему же? — голос Яна раздается прямо над ухом, я, дернувшись, вскидываю голову и тотчас попадаю в ловушку его глаз. Слишком близко, даже каемку нежности у самого зрачка могу разглядеть.

— Время для маневра, — произношу почти беззвучно — он переводит взгляд, считывая по губам. — Ты хотел запереть меня на все замки, чтобы не сбежал… Верно ведь, Ян?

Не отказываю себе в удовольствии читать в его глазах по мере узнавания: радужка пламенеет и, кажется, в глубине зрачков что-то осыпается пеплом, чтобы через мгновение распуститься огненными цветами. А потом демон опускается перед креслом на колени, и я вижу, как начинают мелко подрагивать его плечи. В груди что-то противно съеживается, покрываясь ледяной коркой, и я неуверенно тянусь рукой к чужой макушке.

— Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что Небо может быть просто наблюдателем без возможности что-либо изменить? Я даже имя твое произнести не мог, Ян. Прости.

Пальцы, наконец, добираются до небрежной копны угольных прядей и зарываются в нее. Чувствую почти физическое облегчение, когда демон не отшатывается.

— Невозможный… — шелестит он и, на миг подставившись под мою ладонь подобно огромной кошке, опускается еще ниже, едва не касаясь лбом пола.

— Ч-чего это ты? — восклицаю, окидывая взглядом практически распластанного Яна.

— Моя вина много больше, чем я мог помыслить, милорд. Я позволил вам умереть… не единожды. Я был так слеп, а ведь вы пытались… каждый раз пытались достучаться до меня.

Нет. Не хочу. Он совсем не должен так унижаться. Я же выжил, я здесь, рядом с ним, и никуда не денусь больше, пусть в последний факт он пока не посвящен.

Сползаю с кресла и выставляю ладонь между его лбом и полом: еще чуть-чуть и коснулся бы, идиот.

— Достаточно, Ян. Правда, хватит. Я не виню тебя ни в чем.

— Я понял, почему вы говорили тогда, что ненавидите меня. Как же иначе. Я заслужил это, — будто не слыша меня, продолжает бормотать демон, и я не выдерживаю: с силой вцепляюсь в его плечи, поднимаю. Хочется еще пощечину залепить, но спотыкаюсь о стеклянный взгляд и остываю.

А он бездумно повторяет:

— Я убил мое Небо. Я убил Небо. Я убил его.

Внутри разливается окровавленная горечь, и единственный способ не сойти с ума окончательно — крепко сжать его в объятиях, до боли, до хруста в пальцах впиваясь в обтянутую шелком спину.

— Ш-ш-ш… я с тобой, Себастьян. Я живой, — шепчу ему на ухо, приникнув ближе, позволяя разделить на двоих дыхание. — Твое Небо всегда было с тобой, знаешь? И всегда будет. Обещаю.

В какой-то момент чувствую, как меня обхватывают чуткие ладони, притягивая к себе вплотную, и голос, куда более осознанный, чем раньше, произносит:

— Теперь точно не отпущу.

И от этого незамысловатого признания колени окончательно превращаются в желе — буквально повисаю в крепких руках, зная, что и впрямь не отпустят. Но почему мне кажется, что меня только что очень грамотно провели?

Обдумать возможность этого более подробно не дает Ян: внезапно зашипев, нехотя выпускает меня из объятий и с отвращением смотрит на левую ладонь. Замечаю полыхающий знак контракта и понятливо ухмыляюсь: граф требует своего ручного демона. Хорошо хоть, закончить успели. Ведь успели же?

— Ян, что с камнями? — требовательно осведомляюсь я, игнорируя протянутую руку и с независимым видом поднимаясь на ноги.

— Все вырезал и даже в зелье вымочил. Проверите?

Молча киваю и спускаюсь вниз, затылком ощущая демонический взгляд. И откуда я знаю, что он довольный?

Кабошоны ровными рядами мерцают в приглушенном свете торшера, идеально-гладкие с совершенными руне-тейннами*. Я не сомневался, что Ян справится. Осталось лишь активировать их: провожу ладонью над тканью, легко прикасаясь к каждому камню и посылая необходимую искру силы, от которой поверхность обсидиана покрывается легкой изморозью и начинает едва уловимо светиться.

— Готово, можешь забирать, — оповещаю по окончании.

Ян без слов ссыпает кабошоны в мешочек.

— И это еще возьми, — вытаскиваю из-за ворота россыпь своих таувов*, поясняя: — Мальчишке пригодится, а тебе отвлекаться на его защиту меньше придется.

Ворох серебряных цепочек падает в раскрытую ладонь демона.

— Уверены? Вы ведь останетесь без защиты, — взволнованно уточняет он, пытаясь незаметно потереть явно причиняющую боль руку. Идиот, еще на такие глупые вопросы время тратит!

— Иди уже, — рычу, с недовольством косясь на печать. — Я никуда выходить не собираюсь.

Ян кивает и уже начинает окутываться тьмой для перемещения, как вдруг выдает непререкаемым тоном:

— Я вернусь.

Фыркаю и возвожу очи горе.

— Сиэль, — ласково зовет он, сбивая всю напускную браваду. — Я вернусь.

— Верю.

И даже после того, как рассеивается тьма, я продолжаю улыбаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *парис (лат. Paris) – вороний глаз (волчьи ягоды), ядовит.  
> *полпинты – 284 мл  
> *эскулус (лат. Aésculus) – конский каштан, естественный антикоагулянт.  
> *глиптика – ручная резьба по камню  
> *руне-тейнн – магическое слово, составленное из нескольких рун.  
> *таув (др.-исл.) – рунный талисман.


	11. Глава 10. Lifsins ast

В детстве мне казалось, что страшнее всего на свете одиночество. Сам я почти не ведал его, окруженный ласковым светом семьи, а потому полагал, что не иметь веселой кузины, с радостью разделяющей твои игры, не слушать вечером сказки, рассказываемые нежным голосом матери, не сидеть на руках у отца, пока он занят какими-то очень серьезными делами, не носиться с задорным смехом за любимым псом по саду — самое ужасное, что только может произойти с человеком. Конечно, в одиннадцать лет я понял, как ошибался, но дальнейший период моей жизни вообще можно назвать переломным, напрочь стершим прошлые ценности.

В данный момент же я едва ли способен выстроить адекватный список «самых ужасных вещей», однако, возникни у меня такая потребность, в лидеры выбилось бы ожидание.

Ян уходит к Гимпо в шестом часу, и следующие три часа я провожу удаленный разбор полетов своих служащих, проверяя даже те отчеты, до которых в обычное время ни разу не добирался. К несчастью, это не приносит ожидаемого облегчения, и, пребывая в полнейшем раздрае, я отправляюсь готовить ужин самостоятельно, заблаговременно предупредив домработницу, что у нее внеплановые выходные. Но и на готовке сосредоточиться не удается: паста переваривается, а соус выходит слишком острым. Однако кулинарные мытарства хоть частично, но отвлекают меня от гнетущего чувства беспокойства, имеющего отвратительную тенденцию к росту по мере наступления ночи.

Чем дальше, тем невыносимее оно становится: разрастается в груди подобно мерзкой опухоли, постепенно перекрывая дыхание и сжимая сердце. Я боюсь за Себастьяна сильнее, чем мог предположить, и куда сильнее, чем был готов. И совсем не уверен, что, будь прогулка к ведьмам опасна для демона не больше похода за покупками, волновался бы меньше. 

_*Ведь он все еще не мой.*_

Ближе к полуночи я, укутанный в плед, сижу на диване, истово пытаясь утопить пульсирующую между ребрами боль в сонетах Шекспира, и это, к удивлению, работает чересчур хорошо: легкое шуршание ткани поначалу заглушается шелестом переворачиваемой страницы, и я не сразу понимаю, что больше не один в комнате.

_*Что, возможно, я теперь в принципе не один.*_

Однако первое, что замечаю — не усталую улыбку Яна и даже не алый отблеск у зрачка, а неестественную, болезненную бледность родного лица, заставляющую Шекспира в тот же миг непочтительно отлететь в сторону. Еще до того как книга описывает дугу, скрываясь за креслом, мои руки бессознательно удерживают начинающее опасно крениться тело.

— _*Ян*_?!

Противная опухоль вновь напоминает о себе, взрываясь дрожью рук, колен и даже губ, отчего восклицание выходит почти жалким.

Демон с заметным трудом — _*господи, что с ним?!*_ — приоткрывает глаза, и следующие слова я скорее читаю по губам, чем действительно слышу:

— Исс…

Паника сменяется кристальной ясностью столь же стремительно, как минутой ранее напряженное ожидание — паникой. Когда проблема обозначена четко, решить ее несложно: оставить Яна в одиночестве на время, необходимое для пробежки на второй этаж — намного тяжелее. Вниз я скатываюсь чуть ли не кубарем, не расплескав оставшуюся (и, к великому счастью, значительную) часть антидота лишь чудом. 

Жемчужная жидкость очень неохотно вливается между плотно сомкнутых губ и еще неохотнее проглатывается — мне приходится все время мягко массировать горло, по-детски радуясь каждому движению кадыка. Ян не спешит очнуться, что совсем не добавляет спокойствия, а через три полных глотка начинает еле уловимо дрожать всем телом. Кожа белеет до синевы, и я до того пугаюсь, что на несколько секунд перестаю слышать в ушах стук собственного сердца. Ему по непонятной причине становится хуже. Переборов захлестывающую волну ужаса, стараюсь сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, чем еще могу помочь, и вспышка озарения возникает как никогда вовремя.

Чем можно написать заветные исцеляющие руны, чтобы они обрели максимальную силу? Это так просто. Недрогнувшей рукой берусь за первый попавшийся столовый нож, резко провожу по левой ладони — края раны мгновенно наполняются кровью — и, расположив голову Яна на коленях, отвожу волосы с горящего лба. 

Кровавая вязь из Альгиза и Дагаза ложится ровно, покрываясь инеем, стоит мне завершить ее. Зажимаю в порезанной руке салфетку и, указательными пальцами прикоснувшись к вискам демона, усиливаю действие рун — Ян сорвано хрипит, но дрожь проходит, и я позволяю себе облегченно выдохнуть. Больно даже думать о том, что было бы, если бы он не успел прийти ко мне. 

Выпускать демона из этих своеобразных объятий не хочется совершенно, но я пересиливаю себя, когда до конца осознаю, что опасность миновала. Вряд ли Ян будет в восторге от вида моих окровавленных рук. Устанавливаю рекорд по скорости оказания первой помощи при неглубоком порезе, возвращаюсь в комнату и придирчиво осматриваю блаженно растянувшуюся на диване демоническую тушку. 

После недолгих раздумий и некоторых усилий стаскиваю с него ботинки: во-первых, у меня в доме обутыми не лежат, а во-вторых, интересно же на реакцию посмотреть. В процессе машинально прислушиваюсь к дыханию и в какой-то момент с удивлением и предвкушением понимаю, что Ян самым натуральным образом дрыхнет, явно наплевав на свои давние слова о том, что демоны не поддаются желаниям бренной плоти. Ну-ну. В итоге, оценив взглядом габариты демона, идею снять с него еще и сюртук отметаю как неосуществимую: я, конечно, не воздушный тринадцатилетний мальчишка, но поднять Яна во второй раз точно не смогу. Так поспит, заодно не замерзнет (мало ли, вдруг человеческая терморегуляция в комплекте со сном идет?). 

В принципе, теперь со спокойной душой мне можно тоже отправляться спать: время давно перевалило за полночь, да и день легким не назовешь. Но мысль, что смогу просто подняться к себе в спальню и уснуть, когда Ян… звучит абсурдно. 

Смирившись с неизбежным (хотя с самим собой буду честен — поддавшись искушению), я, извиняюще проведя пальцами по обложке, возвращаю на место Шекспира и, отвоевав из-под демона кусок пледа, устраиваюсь на второй части чудного диванчика (кто бы знал, что его угловая форма так удобна в эксплуатации).

Голова демона оказывается на уровне моей, отчего становится возможным, спустившись чуть ниже, уткнуться носом в макушку и осторожно обвить рукой его плечи. Волосы пахнут железом и пеплом, но этот факт лишь подтверждает, что все позади, а потому успокаивает. Сердце щемит, и я, нежась в ощущении правильности происходящего, засыпаю.

***

Легкими перьями на щеку ложатся осторожные прикосновения чужих пальцев, и я в полудреме тянусь навстречу, подсознательно зная, кому они принадлежат. Кажется, невольно издаю некое подобие мурлыканья, потому как пальцы опасливо замирают, а затем и вовсе покидают мою кожу. Резко становится холодно, и я с неохотой открываю глаза. В тот же миг тону в знакомых до безумия багряных радужках. На губах независимо от разума появляется улыбка, и, судя по тому, как расширяются зрачки напротив, она весьма далека от формальной.

— Доброе утро, — бархатный голос широкой кистью проходится вдоль позвоночника, вызывая дрожь предвкушения. Сегодняшний день будет совершенно невероятным, я знаю это.

— Ты в порядке? — спохватившись, возвращаю себя с небес на землю и сканирую взглядом склонившегося надо мной демона. Кровь со лба отмыл, одежду сменил — простая рубашка идет ему куда больше формы слуги, ну да это мне давно известно, — и не бледный, то есть, не бледнее обычного. Кажется, он действительно поправился.

— Я давно не чувствовал себя лучше, чем сейчас, — развеивает последние сомнения Ян, и я облегченно откидываюсь обратно на подушки. Подушки? Не помню, чтобы они здесь были… Из спальни притащил?

— Рад слышать, — откликаюсь и позволяю себе, наконец, задуматься над способом моего пробуждения. Невольно возникает вопрос: а хотели ли меня вообще будить?

— Позавтракаете? Я почти закончил, — говорит Ян таким до странности мягким тоном, что в первый момент даже не осознаю, что не так. — Вы успеете посетить ванную, если хотите.

Он встает на ноги, обутые в стандартные белые тапочки, и предупредительно отходит в сторону, пропуская меня к лестнице. И только поднявшись до середины, я понимаю. Хочу в который раз возразить, чтобы прекращал «выкать», ведь разница в интонации чувствуется, но, обернувшись, замечаю, что он продолжает смотреть на меня. 

— Ян, тапочки — для гостей, — лукаво улыбаюсь и, успев заметить ошеломленное выражение его лица, скрываюсь в спальне. 

Намек более чем прозрачен, я надеюсь?

Прохладный душ немного успокаивает разбушевавшиеся эмоции, и вниз я спускаюсь посвежевший и почти умиротворенный. Ян вскидывает голову в ту же секунду, когда моя нога касается пола. 

— Я думал, демоны не спят, — невинно замечаю, решив, что нейтральная тема подойдет для начала как нельзя лучше.

— Сон, скорее, роскошь. Редко какой демон может позволить себе оставить спину беззащитной, — едва уловимо улыбается он, и я прикусываю изнутри щеку: ничего себе, нейтральная тема…

— И впрямь, — подхожу ближе, с удивлением разглядывая идеально сервированный стол. Ох и отвык же я от такой церемонности. Теперь разве что на встречах с родителями приходится вспоминать, кем родился во второй раз. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что не обязан был делать все это? — не удерживаюсь.

А теперь он удивлен. В самом деле, неужто первый день знакомы?

— Это самое меньшее, что я могу для вас сделать. Вы снова спасли мне жизнь…

— Только попробуй добавить «господин», и в тебя полетит соусница, обещаю, — мрачно прерываю я. — Мы же, кажется, договорились.

Ян улыбается глазами и дерзко усаживается за стол рядом со мной. Ну наконец-то.

— А я предупреждал вас, что сегодня снова начну оказывать должное уважение. И, кроме того, осмелюсь вновь предложить… давайте заключим контракт.

Подпираю голову рукой и задумчиво смотрю на него. Мой ответ не изменился, но столь явное стремление Яна к контракту наводит на невеселые мысли. 

— Тебе так сильно хочется съесть мою душу?

— Мне казалось, у вас хорошая память, милорд.

Фыркаю:

— С двадцатых годов прошлого века она называется эйдетической. «Не хочу дать даже малейшей возможности уйти от меня снова». Продолжить?

— Если считаете необходимым.

— О да. «Побил бы тебя за такую откровенную попытку диктовать мне условия», — декламирую я и отправляю в рот кусочек изумительнейшего омлета. 

— Действительно… Селестен, — он чему-то улыбается.

— Действительно _*я*_. Поэтому ответ прежний: обойдешься, Себастьян.

Ян внимательно наблюдает за мной несколько минут, пока я методично уничтожаю содержимое тарелки. 

— В таком случае, придется искать иные пути, — наконец резюмирует он и добавляет непримиримо: — Я больше не позволю вам сбежать. Даже в следующую жизнь.

Смотрю на него и, верно оценив потемневший взгляд, отвечаю:

— Ну и у кого теперь плохая память? Я сказал еще вчера. 

После чего невозмутимо поднимаюсь и иду загружать тарелки в посудомоечную машину — воистину гениальное изобретение человечества. Ян порывается помочь, но останавливается под моим возмущённым взглядом и опускается обратно на стул. Кажется, нам придется очень четко обозначить границы личной свободы.

Нажав заветную кнопочку, возвращаюсь к столу, но, перед тем как сесть, наклоняюсь и на мгновение прикасаюсь губами к его щеке:

— Спасибо, было очень вкусно.

Похоже, изумлять его останется моим любимым занятием на ближайшую жизнь.

— Итак? — переплетаю пальцы и опускаю на них подбородок, из-под ресниц разглядывая все еще ошарашенного демона. — Что ты хочешь знать?

Он мгновенно меняется в лице, серьёзнея. 

— Спрашивать, почему на острове закончилось все так, как закончилось, не имеет смысла: есть только один способ для смертного разорвать контракт в одностороннем порядке.

— Прости, случайность, — прикрываю глаза.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ласковый тон не вяжется с непроницаемым лицом, но все равно немного успокаивает. — Искупления с умыслом не бывает. Только вот убивать вас я не собирался.

Да, теперь я понимаю это. И оттого еще больше хочется узнать _*изначальную*_ причину.

— А припугнуть получилось. Я был уверен в твоем желании убить меня почти полвека.

— И мы подошли к ключевому вопросу: сколько раз вы перерождались?

— Эта жизнь седьмая, если не считать первую.

— И мы…

— …встречались в каждой, да. Собственно, память возвращалась ко мне только при встрече с тобой. 

Радужки Яна на секунду окрашиваются кровью, заставляя насторожиться.

— Значит, есть еще три жизни, в которых я, так или иначе, стал причиной вашей смерти? — горько произносит он, и отводит взгляд в сторону. 

Может, все же стоило выбрать для разговора диван? Там падать ниц в очередной раз было бы мягче. 

— Себастьян, — ровным голосом говорю я и, протянув руку, поворачиваю к себе его лицо. Совершенно больные глаза тоскливо всматриваются в мои, и я вновь чувствую непреодолимое желание замолчать и никогда, никогда больше не поднимать эту тему. — Если бы мне предложили пережить это столетие снова, но с исключением неприятных моментов, я бы отказался. Если бы мне предложили и вовсе не умирать в первый раз, я отказался бы. Прими этот выбор так же, как я принял тебя. Прошу.

Несколько долгих мгновений демон молчит, а затем мягко перехватывает мою руку и запечатлевает на тыльной стороне ладони осторожный поцелуй. 

— Мне начинает казаться, что вы видели самое худшее, — тихо отвечает он, согревая дыханием мои пальцы.

Криво ухмыляюсь:

— Смотря что ты считаешь в себе худшим.

— Вы сказали, в первую половину. Значит, были жизни до Германии? Расскажите мне.

Обхватываю кисть демона, притягиваю ее к себе и, раскрыв ладонь, провожу по середине кончиком пальца. Даже задумываться не желаю, как эти нежности выглядят со стороны, потому что ощущаются они абсолютно естественными. 

— Ты уверен? Я не хочу лишний раз вгонять тебе иголки под ногти.

— Слишком слабая аналогия, но вы зря беспокоитесь. Я заслужил.

Со вздохом приподнимаю его ладонь и прислоняюсь к ней лбом.

— Какая разница, заслужил или нет? Я просто _*не хочу*_ причинять тебе боль. Неужели не понимаешь?

— Понимаю так же четко, как и то, что желал бы, несмотря ни на что, стереть из вашей памяти дурные воспоминания, — звучит как извинение.

— От других воплощений личной памяти практически не осталось, тут я уже постарался. Собственно, на самолете от них и избавлялся.

Расслабляю пальцы, и инициатива вновь переходит к Яну — медленные поглаживания костяшек несколько примиряют меня с фактом, что он самый упрямый демон из всех существующих.

— Со стороны казалось, что у вас приступы боли, — теперь глаза отвожу уже я, и он настойчиво сжимает мою ладонь. — Значит, правильно казалось. Это было опасно?

— Жить вообще опасно, Ян. А эти приступы были необходимы.

Прищуренный взгляд ясно дает понять, что рано или поздно демон выведает у меня мельчайшие подробности каждой из прожитых жизней. В таком случае, я предпочту контролировать процесс.

Решившись, встаю из-за стола и, не отпуская его ладонь, иду в сторону диванов. Плед оказывается аккуратно сложенным на подлокотнике, остатки антидота мягко переливаются в чаше на столике, и я, оглядев сию композицию, забираюсь на диванчик с ногами, всем своим видом показывая, что Ян может последовать моему примеру. Руку приходится выпустить, обнимаю свое колено, предварительно устроив на нем голову. Демон чинно присаживается рядом — слишком близко для знакомых и катастрофически далеко для нас. 

— Спрашивай. Но помни: я имею право не ответить.

— Ваше первое перерождение? — быстро, словно боясь, что я передумаю, бросает Ян.

— Насколько я понял, сперва ты решил, что моя душа ушла на круг Перерождений, и пытался найти ее в новом теле… Правда, почему-то привлек к поискам маньяка, а не Жнецов.

Буквально вижу, как перед взором демона проносятся ряды нищих оборванцев, среди которых он искал меня, и взгляд его постепенно наполняется осознанием и ужасом.

— Нет…

Слабо улыбнувшись, пожимаю плечами:

— Моя душа с самого начала была скрыта, и имя твое даже мысленно произнести не мог. Неудивительно, что ты не узнал меня в чумазом мальчишке с прогнившей душой…

— Ваша ненависть ко мне в Германии теперь еще более обоснована, — глухо отзывается Ян, и я с беспокойством придвигаюсь ближе, практически касаясь коленом его груди.

— Вовсе нет, ненавидеть я начал во второй жизни, — выдаю следующую порцию горькой пилюли, содрогаясь внутри от глубины боли, отражающейся в его зрачках. — Помнишь, в лаборатории ты сказал, что я похож на человека, пытавшегося удержать тебя от убийства девочки?

— Ты…

— Я.

Себастьян застывает и сереет так стремительно, что на миг кажется, будто я вернулся в прошлую ночь и заново переживаю жуткие минуты борьбы за его жизнь. Не выдерживаю: резко обвиваю демона руками, прижимаюсь ухом к груди, выслушивая бешено стучащее сердце.

— Ты сказал, что никогда не простишь меня, — мертвый голос раздается над моей головой, заставляя собственное сердце замереть.

— Да. Но у меня было время, желание и серьезная причина, что в совокупности дало мне возможность понять, — шепчу в ворот его рубашки, уверенный, что меня услышат. — А это как минимум половина прощения.

Ян по-прежнему неподвижен, лишь сердце набатом стучит по ушам. Нужно выводить его из этого ступора. Обреченно вздыхаю и перекидываю ногу через его колени, садясь верхом — непривычная, пугающая поза, но, может, она хоть как-то растормошит демона.

Однако никакой реакции на мои действия не следует, поэтому твердо обхватываю ладонями лицо Яна и заставляю себя встретить расфокусированный взгляд. А затем наклоняюсь, практически соприкасаясь носами, и, несильно потянув за волосы, цежу:

— Слушай меня, демон, внимательно слушай. Когда ты отвернулся от меня в той богом забытой комнатушке в Ист-Энде, мне казалось, что мой мир раскололся. Когда я увидел, как ты ешь душу бедняги в больнице, выманив ее практически обманом, меня едва не стошнило, — в опаловых зрачках на мгновение что-то вспыхивает, но так же быстро гаснет. — Я всю ночь глаз не сомкнул, думая, что ты придешь и убьешь меня просто потому, что я узнал лишнее. Мне было страшно и горько понимать, насколько я тебя боюсь. И я на самом деле возненавидел тебя, когда на моих глазах ты убил Чичи, — бедрами чувствую, как по телу демона проходит еле уловимая дрожь, а взгляд становится осмысленнее. — Не удивлюсь, что именно поэтому Хауэр всю жизнь мечтал препарировать Высшего — своеобразная подсознательная месть. Но только сгорели эти страх и ненависть, когда я тебя на том столе увидел, понимаешь? Сначала думал, что смогу просто плыть по течению, наблюдать, но ты… Ты звал меня, Себастьян, — глаза брызжут алым, а я наконец-то понимаю, что завладел его вниманием безраздельно. — И я просто не сумел найти в себе достаточно ненависти, чтобы позволить тебе погибнуть. Потом… помнишь, ты удивился тогда, в Париже, отчего я не боюсь смерти? Потому что цель той получасовой жизни была выполнена, когда я удостоверился, что ты жив, здоров и сыт. Мне плевать было, что случится с тем телом, мальчишка и так подарил мне невосполнимый свет души, который у меня самого давно погас. А в следующей жизни я окончательно осознал, почему не смог тебя возненавидеть, почему спас и отчего стал так спокойно реагировать на твой пищевой рацион. Позже покажу тебе, что имею в виду, — мягкий свет окутывает радужки, и Ян явно собирается что-то сказать, но я закрываю большими пальцами его губы. — Поэтому, демон, не вздумай, слышишь, не смей бессмысленно убиваться и унижаться: твоей вины в моих приключениях нет. Ты следовал правилам своего мира, потому и не подозревал, что душа может быть скрыта, а я не мог намекнуть достаточно прозрачно. Да и вообще думаю, ты не поверил бы, не увидев мою настоящую душу собственными глазами. Сейчас же меня интересует лишь одно: ты искал меня сто двадцать пять лет не затем, чтобы поставить галочку в списке съеденных душ. Тогда — зачем?

Себастьян внимательно вглядывается в мое лицо, будто ищет что-то, и неожиданно подается вперед, прикасаясь губами к моим губам.

В первый миг я настолько дезориентирован этой выходкой, что удивленное восклицание вырывается само собой и оказывается фатальным: ощущение чужих губ, осторожно, почти с благоговением ласкающих мои, усиливается, и демон углубляет поцелуй. В каждом его движении столько невысказанной нежности, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, и я отвечаю с облегчением и благодарностью. Теперь я знаю ответ на мучавший меня вопрос, пусть он и кажется невероятным. И я готов съесть свое яблоко, независимо от его истинного вкуса.

Этот поцелуй не похож ни на что: скудные остатки памяти прошлых воплощений, ведших порой отнюдь не монашеский образ жизни, несравнимы с тем восхитительным разноцветным водоворотом чувств, затягивающим меня сейчас. Это по-настоящему первый поцелуй, потому что он с самым мне дорогим существом, и осознание этого напрочь стирает привычную рассудительность. 

Зарываюсь пальцами в шелковистые пряди, легонько прикусывая его нижнюю губу — ответом мне служит шипение, и Ян, на миг прервавшись, собирает легкими поцелуями нечаянно скользнувшие по щекам слезинки. Жмурюсь, крепко вцепившись в его плечи, и приникаю ближе, отчаянно стараясь продлить прикосновение: без пошлости, безо всякого подтекста, без единого намека на возможность иного. Того, что есть сейчас, уже больше, чем я мог бы желать. Поэтому неожиданно горячая ладонь, скользнувшая под домашнюю рубашку, поражает до такой степени, что я отшатываюсь и только чудом не падаю на пол.

Ян реагирует мгновенно — руки больше не провоцируют, подчеркнуто поддерживая за талию, — и тихо-тихо шепчет, успокаивая:

— Ш-ш-ш… прости, все, больше не трогаю, видишь? Пожалуйста, не бойся, — а у самого в глазах такая паника, что несколько секунд просто непонимающе хлопаю ресницами.

Это может показаться странным, но я всегда искренне считал, что…

Наконец кое-как выдавливаю из себя:

— Тебе… ты что, не против и этой стороны отношений? Она… имеет для тебя смысл?

Паника сглаживается, сменяясь секундным недоумением, осознанием и — недоверчивым изумлением.

— Ты думал, что… И все равно согласился остаться?

Неловко дергаю плечом, неосознанно комкая в пальцах его рубашку.

— Ну, рано или поздно, конечно, могли возникнуть проблемы, но по большому счету… выбор между платоническими отношениями с тобой и интимной связью с кем-то другим очевиден, — чувствую, что, несмотря на все усилия, неотвратимо краснею, и опускаю глаза.

Позорище, смутиться из-за такой малости!

Одна из ладоней покидает спину и бережно приподнимает мой подбородок. В радужках Яна плавится багрянец, а губы складываются в теплую улыбку с легчайшим оттенком грусти.

— Этой жертвы я тебе точно принести не позволю, Сиэль. Нет надобности, ведь в подобном демоны не так уж и отличаются от людей. 

— О. Но… — окончательно тушуюсь и прячу лицо в изгибе его шеи — Ян моментально прижимает меня крепче, — прости, мне нужно привыкнуть к этой мысли.

Веселый смешок запутывается в моих волосах.

— Я больше никуда не тороплюсь, мой лорд, — он говорит так тепло, что даже обращение поправлять не хочется. — Позволь просто обнимать тебя.

Я, к этому моменту начавший задумываться об излишней откровенности нашей позы и возможных вариантах ее смены, расслабляюсь.

— Хорошо, а то пришлось бы думать, как сесть так, чтобы дотрагиваться до тебя.

— Убеждаешься в реальности происходящего? — беззлобно поддевает Ян, и я угрюмо бурчу:

— Догадливый какой.

Пригревшись, меланхолично пропускаю сквозь пальцы темные пряди, наслаждаясь уютом и спокойствием, и слышу, как удары в груди напротив становятся мерными, убаюкивающими. 

— Спасибо за руку, — невзначай роняю я, вспомнив, каким приятным открытием было обнаружить в ванной, что от ночного пореза не осталось и следа. — И молодец, что снял эти дурацкие тапки.

Неподвижно лежавшие до этого ладони медленно поглаживают меня по спине, а осторожный поцелуй в висок становится замечательным ответом. 

— Кажется, я знаю неплохую альтернативу контракту, Сиэль, — рокочуще произносит Ян, и я хмыкаю: точно не отстанет, пока свое не получит. 

Столь важные вещи я точно не расположен обсуждать, сидя у него на коленях — аккуратно сползаю рядом на диван и натыкаюсь на понимающий взгляд. 

— Что за альтернатива?

— У демонов есть несколько договоров для, так скажем, внутреннего пользования. Нечто похожее на вариативный пакт о ненападении. Но эти договоры очень чувствительны к намерениям и мотивам участников. Поэтому мы вполне можем использовать подобную клятву в своих целях. Я всегда смогу найти тебя и защитить. И твои интересы будут превыше условий любого контракта в случае, если я заключу его.

Быстро просчитываю возможные исходы. В целом, идея заманчива, правда… Верить-то я ему верю, но о безусловном доверии… говорить пока рано.

— Как именно она дается?

— Для этого существуют специальные кубки и ата́ме, — размеренно повествует Ян, а я прищуриваюсь. Вот она, несчастная зарытая собака. 

— То есть, клятва на крови? — перебиваю, пристально наблюдая за его эмоциями.

— Да. И я понимаю, почему ты сомневаешься, — неожиданно миролюбиво отзывается Ян. — Любая кровь сама по себе налагает жесткие обязательства, а твоя к тому же несет в себе силу… Боишься, что навечно прикую тебя к себе?

Хмурюсь от такой формулировки, однако доля истины в ней есть.

— Не стоит. Я не посмею, — тихо говорит он, и если спокойному голосу можно не поверить, то до самого донышка обнаженному взгляду — нет. — Ведь рискую в этом случае тем, что ты снова возненавидишь меня. А даже мысль об этом… 

— Достаточно, я понял, — с силой тру переносицу и устало приваливаюсь плечом к спинке дивана. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что кубки эти персональные, — дождавшись утвердительного кивка, продолжаю: — Покажешь?

Ян молча раскрывает ладонь, и на ней медленно материализуется кубок, на вид из червлёного золота. Беру артефакт и с интересом разглядываю. К моему удивлению, он ничем не украшен: на гладкой поверхности нет ни намека на узор, а внутренняя сторона почернела от времени (крови?) и тоже совершенно пустая. Задумчиво провожу ногтем по каемке. В принципе, мне вполне по силам обезопасить себя от излишне собственнических замашек демона, все равно собирался… Да и потом, положа руку на сердце, разве мои стремления менее эгоистичны?

— Как думаешь, он в конфликт с рунами не войдет?

Себастьян удивленным не выглядит: видать, предполагал такое развитие событий.

— Зависит от общих мотивов. Есть идеи?

Не отвечая, поднимаюсь на ноги и, покружив по комнате, возвращаюсь, победно вскинув зажатый в пальцах маркер.

— Надеюсь, твой кубок не обидится, что это не краска и не гравировка, — верчу артефакт, приноравливаясь, и начинаю деловито вырисовывать руны. 

На сей раз гальдраставом отделаться не получится, подойдет только полноценный рунический текст. «Lifsins ast*» — на первый взгляд, что может быть проще, но демон прав: мысли во время написания чрезвычайно важны.

— Что теперь? — интересуюсь, любуясь идеальными линиями.

— Хороший выбор, — Себастьян, следивший за процессом ранее, мягко улыбается. Наверняка уже надпись перевел. — А теперь следующий этап подготовки.

В его руке появляется узкое темное лезвие, и мгновение спустя на левом запястье проступает тонкая алая линия. Словно заворожённый, наблюдаю, как кубок будто втягивает кровь, заставляя ее бежать из раны быстрее обычного, пока не заполняется дно. Затем кровотечение останавливается, однако кожа не затягивается, а Ян рукояткой вперед протягивает атаме мне.

— Тоже левую? 

— Это будет символично, не находишь? И разрезай осторожно, чтобы не повредить сухожилия.

— Я, конечно, давно врачом был, но анатомию помню неплохо, — хмыкаю, легко проводя острием по коже. Боль не чувствуется, а кровь тоже бежит с непривычной скоростью, заполняя кубок еще на палец. 

С любопытством наблюдаю, как наша кровь начинает пузыриться, смешиваясь, и спустя несколько секунд бледнеет, становясь прозрачной, как вода. 

— Так и должно быть?

Ян осматривает получившуюся жидкость и удовлетворенно кивает:

— Цвет всегда меняется в зависимости от цели клятвы. Должен признать, никогда не видел такого чистого оттенка. Милорд... у вас есть шанс отказаться.

Вижу, что последнюю фразу он произносит через силу, и это благородство трогает почему-то даже больше предыдущего почти признания. 

— Зря я, что ли, по-твоему, кровь переводил? 

И после моего ответа Себастьян улыбается так светло, что на миг мне хочется первым бросить камень в того идиота, кто назвал его демоном. Потом, правда, вспоминаю Астеасу, и меня слегка отпускает. 

— Тогда сосредоточьтесь на цели клятвы и сделайте один глоток.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, подношу кубок к губам и, коротко улыбнувшись, пригубляю, одновременно сворачивая в своей душе все, что чувствую, и все, чего хочу, в один огромный сияющий ультрамариновый шар. И наша кровь на вкус почему-то отдает мятой. Демон принимает кубок, отзеркаливает улыбку и залпом допивает остальное. Кинжал и кубок, исполнив предназначение, истаивают в воздухе.

Мельком оглядываю запястье — на месте пореза белеет аккуратный шрам, как напоминание о заключенном союзе, — и не отказываю себе в капризе собрать с губ Яна последние капли связавшей нас крови.

— Доволен? — улыбаюсь в поцелуй, встречая наполненный смехом взгляд.

— Более чем, — счастливо щурится демон, ненавязчиво притягивая меня к себе, но я уворачиваюсь и встаю. 

У меня ведь есть кое-что, что уже довольно долго ждет своего получателя.

— Я тебе обещал как-то… — лукаво ухмыляюсь, отходя от недоуменно нахмурившегося Яна. 

Приблизившись к фортепиано, устраиваюсь на банкетке и, помедлив, поднимаю крышку.

— Обещал, что закончу ее, Себастьян. Помнишь? — внимательно наблюдаю за сменой его эмоций, и они полностью оправдывают мои ожидания. Осознание подкашивает демона не хуже, чем пыльный мешок — неудачливого прохожего.

— Неужто вы… 

— Да-да, интересный жизненный опыт, не спорю, — отмахиваюсь я, сосредоточившись на инструменте. — Потом обсудим, если захочешь. Сначала будь любезен послушать. Не зря же писал.

Мне до безумия любопытна его реакция. Впрочем, после этого кровавого ритуала, после его признаний, после моих собственных слов текст должен показаться… не чрезмерным. 

Первые переливы звуков разбивают тягучую тишину комнаты, и я, метнув в Яна испытующий взгляд, замечаю, что он затаил дыхание. Эхо последней ноты еще витает воздухе, а демон стремительно приближается и стискивает меня в объятиях так крепко, что становится трудно дышать, баюкает, как ребенка, и, покрывая мимолетными поцелуями мое лицо, шепчет на грани слышимости, словно что-то запретное, почти священное и бесконечно любимое: «Небо, драгоценное мое Небо, только мое, всецело мое…»

И еще долго звенят в ушах заветные строки:

_Que le temps me delivre / Пусть время избавит меня_  
Des mots et puis des sorts / От слов и даже от судьбы.  
Que le temps me libere / Пусть время освободит меня  
De ton image encore / И от твоего образа.  
Qu il m'apprenne au-dela, / Пусть оно научит меня потустороннему,  
Qu il m'aprenne demain, / Пусть оно научит меня будущему,  
Qu il m'camprenne a aimer / Пусть научит меня любить,  
Sans plus jamais d'chagrin. / Никогда больше не испытывая грусти. 

_Que le temps me laisse vivre / Пусть время позволит мне прожить_  
Ma vie mais sans remords, / Мою жизнь без сожалений,  
Qu il m'apprenne a survivre, / Пусть научит меня выживать,  
En oubliant ta voix / Забывая твой голос,  
Et puis jour apres jour / А потом день за днем  
Qu il m'apprenne sans toi. / Пусть научит жить без тебя. 

_Et si le temps m'entend / И если время меня слышит,_  
Qu il te fasse revenir / Пусть оно заставит тебя вернуться  
Juste pour un instant / Хотя бы на мгновение,  
Un je t'aime. / Ради одного «я люблю тебя».* 

***

Глубокой ночью просыпаюсь от странного ощущения, будто что-то осторожно скребётся в мой разум. Я лежу, уткнувшись носом в грудь демону, укутанный его руками, словно одеялом, и мне совершенно не хочется никуда идти.

Но это «что-то» скребется все настойчивее, и я со вздохом выползаю из уютного плена, боясь потревожить чуткий сон Яна, однако мгновением позже замечаю над его головой синюю дымку и понимаю, что на этот раз от моих шебуршений демону точно не проснуться.

Давление на разум ослабевает, стоит выйти на террасу. Небо сегодня удивительно звездное — засматриваюсь, кутаясь с захваченный по пути плед, и не сразу слышу _*это*_. Еле уловимый, проникающий в самую суть звон разносится порывами морозного ветра, разбиваясь о стены за моей спиной. Поражаюсь, как его не слышат остальные люди, и в то же время очень ясно осознаю: не слышат. И едва ли смогут.

Не зря я-таки плед прихватил, хоть и не думал, что в конце августа может быть настолько холодно. Продолжаю вслушиваться в постепенно нарастающий звон, пока не понимаю, наконец, что это такое. И кто пришел ко мне в гости.

— Значит, вот как вы появляетесь в реальном мире?

Звон отдаляется, и в моей голове раздается знакомый голос:

— В мире, который считаешь реальным ты — да. 

Привычным движением откидываю назад волосы и морщусь:

— Давайте не будем обсуждать степень реальности миров. Вы здесь, чтобы?..

— Ты и сам знаешь. Ты порадовал меня, Сиэль Фантомхайв. Выбирай приз.

Подхожу к перилам и гляжу вниз: с девятнадцатого этажа уличные фонари кажутся не крупнее пламени свечи. Забавно получилось в итоге: изначально я тоже планировал заполучить себе Себастьяна, и сейчас мое желание не претерпело радикальных изменений. Но насколько же качественно изменилась его подоплека…

— Вы наверняка сами знаете и желание мое заветное, и то, что оно уже исполнилось. Мне ничего не нужно от вас. Разве что… поблагодарить.

— Что? — голос кажется неподдельно удивленным. Неужели мое стремление настолько нетипично?

— Спасибо вам. Не знаю, Бог вы или нет, неважно, просто спасибо. За шанс все изменить.

— Вот как… — спустя несколько секунд тишины слышу ответ. — Что ж, не только порадовал, но и удивить умудрился. Хорошо. Подарю тебе кое-что на память, маленький неглупый смертный...

Нить шрама на мгновение обжигает болью, и она извивается, превращаясь в неизвестный мне рунный символ.

— Что это?

Раздается звук, очень похожий на фырканье:

— Сам разберешься.

Возмутиться такой самодеятельности я уже не успеваю: звон вновь нарастает и, с особенно сильным порывом ледяного ветра, рассеивается. Передергиваю озябшими плечами, рассудив, что теперь-то утро вечера уж точно мудренее, и возвращаюсь в постель. Где вполне ожидаемо нахожу на руке Яна такой же символ.

***

Два дня спустя сижу с ноутбуком на коленях и честно стараюсь заниматься делами сайта, а не засматриваться на демона.

Этот уникум несколько часов назад сотворил из воздуха мольберт и заявил, что желает освежить навыки портретиста. Подопытная персона — это, разумеется, я. Его даже моя откровенно-домашняя поза не смутила, и вот уже который час он порхает за мольбертом, изредка поглядывая в мою сторону. И сосредоточиться под этими пронзающими от макушки до пят взглядами совершенно невозможно, тотчас жарко становится.

Когда, в конце концов, терпение истощается, и я собираюсь, признав поражение, захлопнуть ноутбук, раздается звонок в дверь. Недоуменно переглядываюсь с напрягшимся демоном, по нитям защиты проверяя гостя. Фыркаю, поняв, что это всего лишь посыльный, киваю Яну и, соскользнув с кресла, иду открывать.

Юноша, увидев меня, застенчиво мнется, но до последнего сопротивляется раскрытию личности отправителя. Настолько серьезно, что я понимаю: не знает. И то, что таким образом письма мне обычно приходят еще реже, чем открытки от родителей (а те дважды в год и электронные), невольно интригует.

Отпускаю посыльного и, задумчиво разглядывая девственно-белый, помимо моего адреса, конверт, возвращаюсь к Себастьяну. Тот на мгновение замирает, увидев письмо, но молчит. Занятно. Снова устраиваюсь в кресле, помедлив, не слишком аккуратно вскрываю конверт: терпение закончилось еще десять минут назад, и идти за ножом для бумаг нет никакого желания. 

Внутри оказывается сложенный пополам лист плотной и весьма дорогой бумаги, для угроз и счетов такую точно не используют. А абрис фамильного герба заставляет изумленно вскинуть брови. Посмертное послание? Неожиданно. 

_«Многоуважаемый Мастер Скай… Впрочем, быть может уместнее называть Вас достопочтенным виконтом Фейрфаксом?_

_Как бы то ни было, пишу к Вам, дабы выразить свою признательность. За оказанную помощь — безусловно, однако куда более неожиданным стал для меня тот факт, что известный Вам демон, носящий имя Себастьян Михаэлис, совершил нечто претенциозное. Не могу знать, и не уверен, что хочу, о том, какие отношения связывают его с Вами, однако, то, что вы знакомы, стало для меня очевидным._

_Хотел бы предостеречь Вас, напомнив о природе этого существа, однако, чувствую, это будет излишним. Вы наверняка знаете, что делаете. Упомяну лишь, пожалуй, одну оброненную им фразу с целью развеять Ваши возможные опасения и несколько успокоить мою совесть: «Живите. Моему Небу будет приятно, если его род не прервется»._

_Должен сказать, я не смог удержаться и провел некоторое время в семейных архивах. Думаю, Вы догадываетесь, что именно я там обнаружил. Признаться, мне понадобилась вся моя выдержка и фантазия, чтобы провести нить между Вами и — полагаю, не ошибусь — Вашим же портретом._

_Не возьмусь даже предположить, что произошло с Вами, милорд. Однако искренне благодарю за, возможно, случайное, но определенно судьбоносное вмешательство в мою жизнь._

_Если Вам когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, совершенно любая, я почту за честь оказать ее._

_С безграничным уважением,  
Киёхару Гимпо, граф Фантомхайв»._

Медленно складываю письмо, рассеянно скользя взглядом по паркетным доскам цвета венге. Губы трогает слабая улыбка. Значит, разорвал контракт потому, что «Небу будет приятно»? И ведь подкрепился где-то, чтобы я не заметил.

Что ж… 

Бросаю выполнившее свою задачу послание и подлетаю к моментально отложившему карандаш Яну. Запрокидываю голову и вижу золотистые искорки в вишневом море. Удивительный, парадоксальный и самый добрый демон. Пусть и только ради меня.

Приподнимаюсь на носочки, переплетаю руки в его волосах и тянусь к нему, за миг до поцелуя успевая прошептать:

— Спасибо. Небу очень приятно.

И родные губы ловят мой счастливый смех.

**Эпилог.**

— Ты обычно не вмешиваешься.

— Мне стало интересно, граф хорошо справлялся, поэтому я решил слегка форсировать события. Он ведь выиграл?

— Да, и не попросил ничего взамен. Действительно удачный выбор. Впрочем, ты хорошо выбираешь.

Раскатистый хохот.

— Брось, не поверю, что ты не оставил чего-нибудь напоследок!

— Ну добавил кое-чего от себя… введешь их потом в курс дела, как всегда.

Смех резко обрывается.

— Что ты на этот раз сотворил?

— Они взаимную клятву дали, я ее лишь слегка усовершенствовал…

— Конкретнее.

— Человек, пожалуй, лет через пять-шесть что-то подозревать начнет, а демон, полагаю, только к следующему кормлению задумается.

— Неужели? То есть мне уже через пять лет придется объяснять Фантомхайву, почему он не стареет? И с демоном ты тоже как обычно? Всеядным сделал? — грозно.

— Почему же… просто слегка вектор сдвинул, мелкому наверняка не понравились бы периодические контракты с потенциальной угрозой для жизни его демона… Разберутся, они сообразительные попались, один так точно.

— Ох, — тяжелый вздох. — Наворотил дел, а теперь, как всегда, в спячку собрался?

— Устал я. Больше века за мальчишкой наблюдал, надо восполнить. Разбуди меня, когда подходящую душу найдешь. А я, как проснусь, этих двоих проведаю…

— И вот так всегда: мне караулить, тебе — отсыпаться.

— Так брось ты эту личину, делов-то? И придумал же занятие себе — гробовщик! Еще и Жнецом прикидываешься...

— Но-но! Это место практически идеально для поисков. Сильные души сами приходят, знай только память проверяй. 

— Тогда не жалуйся. Еще пара-тройка цельных душ и поменяемся. 

— Да спи уже… братец.

_Конец._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Que Le Temps» - Garou.  
> * Lifsins ast - "жизнь в любви".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Зарисовки по "Прочти в моих глазах"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961927) by [S_Kaspij](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij)




End file.
